You Found Me
by Emmy739
Summary: Spencer has the perfect boyfriend. But he turns out to be someone completely different. Wren starts to abuse Spencer and she starts to lean on a certain blue eyed man. Toby was supposed to be just a friend, but things might turn out a bit differently. AU, there is no A. Rating will change.
1. Intro

**My first full story on FanFic. I have a beginning and end planned, the middle will just be magic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

Intro

He was her dream guy. What was not to like? He was a doctor with a British accent that made the girls swoon. He had messy brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. And oddly enough, her parents approved of him.

Wren and Spencer had been dating for two years now. They had met while Spencer was job shadowing in the physical therapy part of the hospital. That day, Wren had swept her off her feet with that irresistible accent and had asked her out for coffee. Spencer had found a brilliant guy who was adorable and made her parents happy. But for some reason, she didn't feel safe with him. Nor did she feel that special spark that she had heard about in those sappy romance books or movies. Spencer often found herself listening to all of his problems and what he had to say. Not once did he ask her how her day went.

Why did she feel the need to stay with Wren? She couldn't see herself ever becoming Mrs. Kingston. Maybe it was the pressure of her parents. Or maybe it was because she always ignored what her heart had to say about the matter. Her mind told her to stay with Wren, but her heart told her to get the hell out of there.

Spencer Hastings always had it planned out. Her world was about to change. But an unexpected blue eyed man would turn out to be her safe place land.


	2. When We Met

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews RinShade and wittykittylizzie! Here's the first chapter. Spencer's thoghts are in italics. Have a good day :) and please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

Chapter 1

**(Spencer's POV)**

It was a rainy spring day in Rosewood. Spencer had the day off of classes and planned on going to the Brew to calm her caffeine craving and do some reading. With her copy of _The Catcher in the Rye _grasped in her hand, she walked out of her apartment into the cloudy atmosphere. Spencer quickly walked down the street to her usual hang out spot and made it to the door. She felt her phone vibrating as she pulled it out of her pocket. Checking the caller I.D., she smiled.

"Hey Wren," she said sweetly into the phone.

"Hello, love. I was just checking to see what you were up to this morning. Day off of school?"

She melted at the sound of his soothing accent. For some reason, girls find accents sexy. "Yeah," she replied. "I just got to the Brew to get some coffee"

"Perfect. I was actually going to ask if you'd mind bringing me a cup. Is that alright, darling?" he asked.

Spencer looked down at the book in her hand. _So much for relaxing. _But, she knew she would do anything for him.

"Of course," she replied hesitantly.

"Great! Love you, Spencer."

"See you soon. Bye," she said into the phone.

She had never told Wren she loved him, because honestly, she wasn't really sure if she did. But, she always made it seem like it was implied. Of course she loved him, but she wasn't "in love" with him.

The hospital was on the other side of town and the wind was starting to pick up. Spencer walked up to counter and gave her and Wren's order to the familiar barista, Angie, who knew her usual.

"Thanks, Angie," Spencer said and smiled.

Spencer adjusted so that the book was under her arm and she grabbed the two coffees. She turned around and started heading for the door. Looking out the window, she saw rain fall from the heavens and bounce off of the street. _Great. I get to walk across town in the rain deliver coffee to my boyfriend who couldn't wait until his break to get his own cup of caffeine. _

Somewhere, in the midst of her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention and collided with a guy. Falling back onto the tile, she landed on her butt. Coffee flew out of her hands on the way down and splattered all over the guy's shirt.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention," she apologized as she grabbed for the extra napkins she had. She attempted to rub the coffee out of the shirt. Then, realizing the guy had been completely silent, she looked up.

She was greeted by ocean blue eyes. He was smiling back at her. They stared at each other intently for a couple of seconds before he broke the silence.

"No, it's my fault," he said grinning. His voice was kind and strong. He looked down at her hand grabbing the material on his shirt and started to chuckle.

Spencer was still staring. _He is so cute. _When she heard him laugh, she realized her hand was still on his chest. She could tell how fit her looked through his thin t-shirt. She quickly removed her hand.

"Oh sorry," she said as she started to blush at her previous thoughts. "I can pay to have that cleaned."

"Really, it's fine," he replied. "These things happen." He was still smiling, but smiling more with eyes than anything.

He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He felt like he had to get to know her.

"I'm Toby," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

_I love that name_

Spencer extended her hand. When they touched, there was a tingly feeling. Like a spark, but it was so quick, you'd almost miss it. She felt herself gasp a bit at the feeling.

"It is nice to meet you, Toby. I'm Spencer." They smiled and stared a bit while keeping their hands closed over each other's a beat too long.

Toby moved his hand back down as he broke out of the trance, already missing the warmth of her soft hands. He leaned over and picked up the book that hand flew a couple feet during Spencer's fall.

"Catcher in the Rye," he said aloud, handing her the book. "One of my favorites."

"Me too. I kinda have a crush on Holden," Spencer admitted. "Too bad I won't get to read it today. I have to bring coffee across town to my boyfriend."

She swore she saw his face fell a bit after she said that. _I'm probably just being an oversharing idiot. Talking too much. Tone it down, Spencer. _

"Oh," was his reply. He didn't want her to leave him just yet. "This may sound creepy, but do you need a ride? I'm going in that direction anyway," Toby offered.

Spencer thought for a moment. Toby seemed special, and she wasn't ready to leave him. "That'd be great."

Extending his hand again, he helped her up and she felt that tingly feeling again. It made her feel warm.

She walked over to the counter to get two more cups of coffee, but what stopped when she went to hand money to Angie. Toby was passing the barista money already.

"I can get it. I mean, you spilled it because of me."

"Yeah. And it landed all over your shirt," she said laughing. But, he had already given Angie the money. He started to chuckle too.

"Well I guess you're just clumsy," he joked.

"Well, thanks," she said sarcastically. "And thank you for the coffee."

He grinned. "No problem."

* * *

They walked out to Toby's very small car together. Even Spencer had to duck her head quite a bit to get in.

"I like your car. Very cozy," she teased.

"Well, aren't you nice? Most people just call it a clown car. I've never heard cozy before," he responded with a laugh. He continued, "I'm saving up for a truck. I need it for a possible job."

"What kind of job?" Spencer asked.

"I'm a carpenter. I have the opportunity to help with some renovations on a house."

"Do you get a lot of splinters?" she asked curiously.

"What?"

"Splinters. You work with wood right? Do you get to work on roofs?" she asked.

"I can't really tell if you're joking or these are genuine questions," Toby laughed

"Oh I'm serious. I love learning about new things," she replied.

"Are you a nerd, Spencer?" Toby asked, teasing.

"Why yes, I am. But, I embrace it!" she laughed.

They spent the rest of the car ride across town joking as if they'd been friends for years. They teased each other and laughed the whole drive. They both felt as if they'd be friends for a long time. Not once on the drive did Spencer think about what was waiting for her on the other side of town.


	3. Trouble, Lion King, and Skittles

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! I can't even begin to explain how excited I get when I get a new review or follow. Keep 'em coming!**

**Also... Just to clarify: I write from a general POV. I'm just going to writew (Spencer) or (Toby) so you know who the thoughts belong to. The italics are a character's thoughts. It's just easier than writing "he thought" or "she thought".**

**Ayoungnovelist... You read my mind! Wait for it...**

**Sorry this A/N was so long. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, Skittles, or the Lion King :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**(Spencer)**

_Two weeks later…_

Over the course of a couple weeks, Spencer and Toby had already hung out almost every day. After Toby took Spencer to the hospital to give "Mr. Perfect" his cup of coffee, they had gone to the tiny, antique book store down the street. It had all the literary classics such as Jane Eyre, 1984, To Kill a Mockingbird and all of the other wonderful works. They bonded while reading excerpts from their all-time favorite books. A few days later, they had gone to Toby's loft to make sandwiches. Then, drove all around Philly handing them out to every homeless person they saw. Spencer brought out the best in Toby, and he helped her re-discover her inner child. They were becoming fast friends. You would think they'd been besties since kindergarten. The couple had shared their embarrassing stories and already had a ton of inside jokes. Spencer felt guilty about it, but she had started to have feelings for Toby. Wren was so busy, that Spencer was starting to forget about him. It wouldn't be that way for long.

* * *

Spencer was curled up on the couch with her textbooks, staring intently at the tiny black print as she wrote swiftly in her notebook. The door to her and Wren's apartment swung open to reveal Wren himself.

"Hey," Spencer said, barely looking up from her work.

"Hey, love. What's for dinner?" Wren asked as he settled himself on the couch next to her.

"I can't really cook right now. I have to finish some homework and then study for the medical terms test I have tomorrow. There might be some leftovers in the fridge that you can heat up. Also, I need to know if you are still planning on coming with me to Hanna and Caleb's party tomorrow," she said, still concentrating on her work.

"Fine," he sighed. "I guess I have to do everything myself. And I suppose I'll go since I have nothing better to do on a Friday night." Getting up, back slouched, he made his way to the kitchen as if he were a snail.

_ What a lazy bum. It's like taking care of a toddler. _He never failed to complain when he didn't get what he wanted. Spencer felt like he wasn't even her boyfriend, but her child. Her parents may approve of him, but her friends certainly didn't. Aria, Emily, and Hanna did the best they could to be supportive of Spencer and Wren's relationship.

"Why not just order a pizza?" she suggested. She heard him groan from the small kitchen area.

Spencer's phone chimed, signaling that she had received a text. Picking up her phone, she read the message, her face fading from its focused state and turned into a smile.

_Hope you're having a good night. Study like the wind, Nerd Spencer! –Toby_

"Well, if you have time to talk to your friends, then I'm sure you can take a break," Wren said as he walked toward her. He had an odd smile on his face.

Sitting next to her, he moved her books to a clear spot on the coffee table. He started to kiss her neck, and made his way up to her mouth. He pressed his lips roughly against hers.

"Wren…" she said between his hard kisses. "Please Wren, I have to study," she quickly protested in one breath.

Ignoring her, he leaned her back onto the couch and started fumbling with the hem of her midnight blue, v- neck shirt. He shoved his tongued down her throat, causing her to almost choke. After a few more seconds, she managed to push him off of her and scrambled to the other side of the room.

He groaned in annoyance. "Really, Spencer? We've been together almost two years and we haven't even slept together. What's the point of even living together?" he practically screamed.

In that moment, when Spencer looked at him, she saw anger blazing in his eyes like a fire. She had no words for him. Feeling uncomfortable, she grabbed her books and her leather jacket before bolting for the door. As she reached for the handle, a big hand grasped her forearm. Wren had a strong hold on her and twisted her arm as she whimpered in pain. Tears immediately started to form in her eyes. Spencer's adrenaline started to kick in, and she yanked her arm out of his secure grasp. She received an abrupt slap on the cheek, but only left a faint red mark. Definitely not as bad as the blue-ish purple bruise that had already started to take place on her delicate arm.

Spencer sprinted out the door, only Wren's loud voice shouting nasty names at her as she fled. She ran out of the apartment complex and basically flew down the street to the only place she could think of. Racing up the stairs of the Brew, she panted as she reached her destination.

* * *

**(Toby)**

Toby quickly typed a message to Spencer, wishing her a happy study night. The last couple of weeks that they had spent together had been the happiest days of Toby's life. He thought Spencer was a brilliant beauty with a great sense of humor. She made him feel like a better person, a happier person. Toby would be lying if he said that he hadn't started to fall in love with her. He didn't know how much longer he could be around her and keep his feelings in check. Toby knew she had a boyfriend, but from what he had seen from his place down the hall when he took Spencer to the hospital, the guy was nothing special. Sure, he had the whole genius doctor thing going for himself and tried to be charming, but Toby saw right through it. He hadn't even met the guy yet. When Spencer had given Wren his coffee, the bastard had just grabbed it from her and walked away without saying a word to her. _Jerk. She deserves better. _

Toby was deep in thought about Spencer, when he heard a knock at his door. Looking at the clock, 10pm, he wasn't sure who would be visiting him. Getting up from his spot on the couch, he walked over to the door and opened it to find the girl he was just thinking about. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her face was bare, but nevertheless, she took Toby's breath away.

"Hey, Spence!" he smiled. You okay?" he asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong. Her eyes were puffy and bright red. Well, her whole face was kind of red.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she lied. He could see through those words but didn't say anything.

"If I'm not bothering you, would you mind if I hung out here for the night?" she asked hopeful. She gave him a small smile, which is the best she could gather.

"You're never a bother, Spence. You know I love hanging out with you," he said truthfully.

Her smile grew and became genuine. "Thanks, Tobes."

Toby pushed the door open a bit wider and stepped aside, allowing her entrance to the loft. She walked in and settled on his couch. She cracked open her books and studied for an hour straight, only taking a break for a minute to drink some coffee that Toby had made for her. Of course, she only drank it after clarifying with Toby that it was as strong as she liked.

After the hour of studying, she moved her books onto the table. Toby put down the book he had been reading and looked at her. She had a big grin on her face and was giggling.

"What's up, Miss Giggles?" he asked, smiling back at her.

She pointed to the collection of DVDs that had been stacked next to the screen. "I see that you have The Lion King. That's my favorite Disney movie! Can we please watch it, Toby? Please!? Please!? Please!?" she begged. She had moved from the couch and was now kneeling in front of the chair Toby was in. Sticking out her bottom lip and trying not to laugh, she broke out the puppy dog eyes.

_She's so adorable._

"You know I can't say no to the Hastings puppy dog eyes," he laughed.

She squealed and jumped into Toby's lap, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged back, not wanting to move from their warm embrace.

"But first, you need to change. You can't be comfortable in your jeans. How are you not over heating? You haven't taken off your jacket since you got here," he said.

Remembering the bruise on her arm, she let her head drop and her face fell. Toby had already gotten up to get her a shirt. Walking back into the room, he handed her a plain, white undershirt.

Spencer felt herself panic. "Umm, do you have a long sleeve shirt? I get kinda cold at night," she lied. Her voice was trembling.

Toby noticed her change in behavior but, nodded and brought back a baby blue, long sleeve, cotton shirt with an anchor on the breast.

"Thanks," she said and walked to the bathroom to change.

_That was odd. _

But Toby had the feeling that something was wrong. He promised himself that if he noticed anything else weird, he would push a little for Spencer to explain what was going on.

A few minutes later, Spencer emerged from the bathroom wearing only Toby's shirt. He stopped putting the DVD in and looked at her. He couldn't help but stare. _This is gonna be harder than I thought. _Her legs went on for miles and she looked flawless. Her wavy brown hair flowed past her shoulders and her smile was gorgeous. Snapping out of it, he went back to putting the movie in.

"You can get anything from the pantry," Toby said from the living room.

She seemed like she was back to herslef and Toby heard her rustling around in the pantry, on the hunt for food.

"I got skittles!" she shouted walking back into the living room. She had poured the colorful candy into a big bowl for them to share. She sat next to Toby on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her.

The movie had just begun and Toby already had his hand in the bowl of skittles, pulling out a cherry skittle.

"No!" Spencer screamed, knocking the skittle back into the bowl.

Toby jumped. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You're not eating them right!" she laughed.

"You're the perfectionist, not me," Toby said. He chuckled.

"No, Toby. You're supposed to eat the red ones last."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I've always done when I eat skittles. When my sister, Melissa, and I used to get along, we would sit outside on the porch the day after Halloween and eat candy together. And when we got skittles, the cherry was our favorite, so we would save them for last." Spencer said, softly smiling at the memory.

Toby grinned. She hadn't talked about her family, but really he hadn't talked about his either. He didn't want to tell her about how weak he had been when it came to the death of his mother and how his step-sister had mistreated him.

"I guess I have to wait then," he said with a laugh.

...

They watched the movie, with Spencer's head resting on Toby's shoulder. Eventually, she fell off the couch and erupted into a fit of giggles when Toby attempted to do his impersonation of Timon, the meerkat.

"I love this song. When I first heard it, I knew that I wanted it to be the song that my husband and I danced to at our wedding," Spencer said. _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ was playing as Nala and Simba fell in love.

Toby looked over at her and smiled, thinking about how he also loved Elton John. This is what he enjoyed most. He loved learning about her. He wanted to know all the little things that made her Spencer. He had a desire to learn all about her interests and her dreams. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to help her dreams come true.

They continued watching the Lion King and ate all of their remaining red skittles. When the credits started to roll, he noticed that Spencer's breathing was calm and even. He gently picked up her sleeping figure bridal style and placed her under the covers of his bed. He had decided that it would be more appropriate to for him to sleep on the couch and resisted the temptation to cuddle up to her and wrap his arms around her protectively.

"Goodnight, Spence," he whispered. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before quietly walking out of the room to let her sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Please review. I'm trying to decide who I want Aria to be with for the next chapter... Ezria or Jaria? :)**


	4. Moving On? Moving Out

**A/N: Hello, again! Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. I'm trying to do the best I can. I decided that the party will be the next chapter. Also, I kinda compromised... We are going to start off with EZRIA, but depending on where the story goes, JARIA could be in the future. Jason will still be in the story though. In this story, he is Jason Hastings (Spencer's full brother).**

**Keep reviewing and following! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Spencer)**

The sun was just beginning to rise and light was entering the room through the curtains that were slightly ajar. Spencer awoke from one of the best sleeps she had ever had. Looking around the unfamiliar room, everything from last night came back to her: Wren, his abuse, Toby, the entertaining movie night. Spencer swung her legs over the side of the bed and faced the clock on the bedside table. Her internal clock had awakened her at 7:02 am. She had always gotten up early, which was lucky for her considering she had a class at 10.

Hopping off of the very comfortable king sized bed, Spencer walked into the kitchen area. She was greeted by a shirtless Toby who was cooking a big, delicious smelling breakfast. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted throughout the entire loft. But, Spencer's mind was far from the food. She was focused on Toby's abs. His left side was facing her, and she could she how ripped he was. He was sculpted like a Greek god. She also took notice of a tattoo on his hip. _901 FREE AT LAST. _

_Wow. I mean I knew he worked out but… wow. I mean you could literally grate cheese on his abs! Toby makes Wren look like a 12 year old boy who has yet to hit puberty. _Her brown eyes grew wide. Spencer's jaw and dropped to the floor, and she could almost feel herself start to drool.

Bringing Spencer out of her thoughts, Toby lifted his head up to see Spencer gawking. He just assumed that she was just impressed with all the food.

"Hey, Spence! Do you like bacon? I also made French toast and eggs." Toby said. He had gotten up early to surprise her. He was being diligent in his attempts to "woo" this special girl.

Quickly closing her mouth, she replied, "Toby. You really did not have to do this." She smiled at him, he was just too sweet.

"I get lonely. I like having you here." He gave her a boyish smile that made her heart melt.

"I like being here. I have way too much fun when I'm around you," Spencer said.

"That's not a bad thing, nerd!" he shouted from the kitchen as he shoveled the eggs onto a plate.

Spencer sat down at the already set table. Toby joined her, bringing over the remaining food. They ate their food together, talking about absolutely nothing and enjoying every minute of it. Toby also asked her about her classes she was taking to become a physical therapist and she asked tons of questions about carpentry.

"I'm just saying that I'm never going to need to know the definition of ataxia." Toby simply stated.

"Maybe not, but I need to know. Are you going to quiz me or not?" she asked, while jokingly rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright," he said, going back to the textbook to give Spencer another definition.

Spencer stretched her arm across the table, reaching for another piece of French toast. She didn't notice the sleeve of Toby's shirt inching its way up her arm, but Toby did. His head snapped up and he got that feeling again. It was the feeling in his stomach telling him that something was wrong. It felt like a firework was going off inside of him.

"Spence, what's that?" Toby asked, pointing to her bruised arm.

In one swift motion, she pulled the sleeve back down. Her eyes dropped to the floor, too embarrassed to meet his sparkling blue orbs.

"It's no big deal," she mumbled. She crossed her arms so they were folded over her stomach.

Toby knew better than that. After what he had been through, he knew that a bruise like that didn't come from falling or running into a wall.

"Look at me, Spence," he commanded. His voice had become stronger and was filled with worry.

Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his. His eyes looked like waters before a storm; waves undulating under the influence of the wind and current. She saw confusion and concern.

"Who did this to you? Don't tell me that it was some sort of accident because I know it's not," Toby said.

Spencer was still unsure about how to respond. She started to ramble. "It's not as bad as it looks. Wren and I just had a misunderstanding and –"

Toby interrupted her, "Wren did this to you? He has no right to hurt you like that." His voice started to rise, anger following. He was pointing his index finger directly at her arm, which she was still trying to hide under the table.

"Please Toby, relax. Wren just had a bit of a temper tantrum."

"He's not a three year old who couldn't get the action figure he wanted, Spence. There's no way to justify abuse. There's no excuse." He had brought his voice to become calm, yet firm, but that didn't reflect what was going on in his mind.

Spencer felt ashamed. She was ashamed that she was basically lying to Toby. _Why the hell am I defending Wren? Yes, Wren had a bit of a temper. No, it was not fine. It's definitely a big deal. But, I can't just break up with him. For all I know, he could've gone out to have drinks and gotten a bit tipsy. _She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that was not the case.

Silence filled the room and Toby's stare burned Spencer's face. They sat looking at each other while Spencer searched her brain for something to say.

Finally, she spoke up. "You have to believe me, Toby. I don't think this is going to happen again. I promise I will talk to Wren and sort this out after class." That was her lie. Spencer was not sure if he would do that again. She was frickin' terrified to go back to the apartment. But, Spencer didn't want Toby to see her weak. "Talking" to Wren would not solve this; it would make it worse. Spencer was sure of that.

The thought of Spencer walking back to Wren made Toby queasy. He wasn't sure what would happen to her and he wouldn't be there to protect her. Only two weeks of knowing each other and he already felt drawn to her. He yearned to be there for her and make her feel safe. Yet, Toby knew that he needed to trust her. She was a strong woman.

Toby let out a sigh. "Okay," he replied reluctantly. He would definitely be on the lookout for anything else suspicious. He even thought about taking matters in his own hands and marching down to the hospital and talking to the man himself; without Spencer. He decided to wait. He would wait until he had grown a strong hatred for him was sure that the British bastard was pure evil.

Spencer reached for his hand. They sat in a comfortable silence, not breaking their eye contact. _No one has ever cared about me this much. And I never thought that anyone would. _It was a new feeling for Spencer. Her parents had never been very caring since they were so absorbed into their work, and Wren definitely hadn't made the effort.

In an effort to lighten the mood, Spencer had an idea. "There's a party tonight at my friend Hanna's apartment." Toby looked up at her as she spoke. "She just moved into this gigantic penthouse with her fiancé. Do you want to come? I'm sure my friends would love to meet you. They'll probably want you to join our group." Spencer said.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Hanna told me to invite anyone. I have a plus one," she reassured him.

He smiled at her offer. "I would love to. Is this one of those fancy parties with suits and stuff?" he asked.

Spencer laughed, got up from the table and motioned for Toby to follow her. With Toby in tow, she walked to his bedroom and searched his closet. She pulled out a light blue button up, a black sports coat, and a pair of jeans from his drawer.

"There," she said while neatly laying the clothes out on his bed. "You can wear this. I'm sure the jacket will come off within the first 5 minutes. With Hanna's parties, you'll feel like you're in high school again. Loud music, dancing, and then the cops show up to shut it down. Party starts at 9 so how about I just meet you here and we can drive over together?" She was kind of over excited about taking Toby to a party to meet her friends. Tonight she would forget about all Wren and have a blast with her closest friends, or so she thought.

Toby nodded. "Sounds like fun. I can't wait to see you breakdance. Pop it and lock it."

Spencer started laughing. "That will definitely not be happening. And isn't pop it lock it from the Miley Cyrus Hoedown Throwdown song? My, my Toby! I didn't know you watched the Hannah Montana movie!" she said, trying to control her laughter.

Toby pretended to cry, wiping an invisible tear off of his cheek. "It was just so emotional when she took off the wig and revealed her true self." He sniffled.

They both fell over from laughing so hard and literally started rolling around on the floor. It wasn't that funny, but they had the same sense of humor.

_It's easy to laugh around him. He just makes me giggle. Yes, giggle. I'm becoming girly and flirty. What's that all about? _She felt comfortable around Toby. She could picture a future with him, but she needed to deal with Wren first. Just not tonight, she didn't want him to kill her joyful mood.

* * *

**(Spencer)**

Eventually, Spencer left Toby's loft. She threw on the pair of jeans she was wearing yesterday, but kept on Toby's shirt. If she had it her way, he wouldn't be getting it back. _Maybe it will be lucky for my test. _As Spencer walked to Hollis College, she thought about her situation with Wren. She wanted to break up with him, but if she tried he'd probably just hit her again. She was scared, terrified, to even go near him. Spencer wanted to procrastinate. It was something that she refused to do when it came to homework or studying, but this was a completely different situation. Breaking up with Wren would mean risking getting beaten up or abused. On the other hand, she wanted to move forward with Toby. This meant she needed to end things with Wren.

She planned on going back to the apartment to change into her outfit for the party tonight. Toby said he wasn't busy today, so maybe she could get him to come help her move her stuff out. Wren would be at the hospital all afternoon. She could get in and out before he got home. Maybe leaving a note for Wren saying it was over would be okay. She had some boxes left over from when she moved in and not that much stuff'; it wouldn't take long. Of course, Toby would want to know why she needed help packing. _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I just need to get out of that apartment. And out of Wren's reach. _

Spencer typed out a quick text and sent it to Toby.

_Can you meet me at my apartment after my class? I need some help with something. Shouldn't take long –Spencer_

She took her seat, waiting for class to start. Toby texted back less than a minute later.

_Sure! See you then. Good luck on your test. –Toby_

She put her phone away, thinking about her plan and waited for the test to be passed out.

* * *

**(Spencer)**

Spencer walked up the cold, metal stairs to the door of the apartment. Toby was standing there waiting for her. His mouth became a grin when he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey, Tobes," she greeted.

"Hey. So what do you need help with that only I, your trusty sidekick, can assist you with?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and giggled. "I just need help packing." She tried to keep her answer vague, but she should've known he would ask questions.

"Packing? Are you going on vacation?" he asked curiously.

Spencer bit her lips and pulled out boxes from the tiny storage closet. "I think I want to move."

It only took a minute for Toby to get it. His brain clicked and he realized what was going on. He stepped closer to her, slowly.

"You didn't talk to Wren, did you?" he asked. He watched as her eyes turned to pools of sadness and her face muscles completely dropped.

Spencer felt her eyes start to sting. Tears started to form and the warm salt water raced down her cheeks. She stayed silent, her tears speaking for her. Toby moved even closer to her and let his thumb slide across her cheeks, erasing the tears' tracks. Spencer knew the truth was going to come out and she knew that Toby would be the one to help her through.

"I'm scared," she admitted. To say it out loud felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "I want to break up with him, but if I do it in person he's just going to hurt me." _Or rape me. I think I'll keep that to myself._

Toby enveloped her in a gentle, warm hug. Spencer cried into his shoulder as he stroked her hair and whispered "Shh, it's going to be okay. You're okay," with a soothing voice. He had to fight his anger from erupting after remembering what the British bastard had done, but he knew he had to keep calm for Spencer. Unfortunately, he understood _exactly _what she was going through. He had felt the same way only a few years ago.

After a few minutes, Spencer straightened up and sniffled. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"We should start packing," she said. She handed him a rough, cardboard box and they started to collect her things.

A few minutes later, Toby looked over at her. "Where are you going to stay?" he asked.

Still placing her books into a box, she thought for a moment. "I haven't really planned that far ahead yet," she concluded.

"Okay. You can stay with me."

"I don't know, Toby," she said, unsure.

"Come on, Spence. It will be like a really long sleepover. We can have Disney movie marathons and eat ice cream and –"

"Eat skittles!" she shouted, cutting him off.

"See? We'll have a blast! Whatcha think?" Toby looked at her with puppy dog eyes, trying to recreate her own adorable face.

"Okay, Cavanaugh. But, you need to work on the puppy dog face. You look kind of constipated," she said, giggling again.

"We have time. You can tutor me, nerd."

They spent another hour packing. They took it up a notch and sang songs. Toby especially enjoyed Spencer's rendition of _I Like Big Butts. _He swore he had never laughed so hard in his lifetime.

Spencer grabbed some last minute things and they sped off to Toby's loft to get ready for the party. They were ready for a fantastic night, but they had no idea an unexpected guest would be making an appearance.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think will show up at the party? Yeah, you're smart so you already know.**

**Hint hint* The abuse isn't over yet...**

**Spoby fluff coming next chapter**


	5. Party Crasher

**A/N: It's 2am and I'm finally finished. This was an important chapter and definitely the longest so far. Thank you for your support! It makes me happy that you look forward to my updates. I don't know you, but I love you. You motivate me to keep writing even when I would rather sleep. Have a good rest of the weekend! :)**

**Disclaimer:****I****do****not**** ow****n**** PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Spencer)**

After they finished packing, Spencer and Toby drove back to the loft. Spencer had decided to just get dressed at Toby's place, which was going to be her home for a while, since she couldn't stand being in the apartment where she was almost raped and abused for too long.

When the pair arrived, they spent a few minutes putting a some of Spencer's belongings away. When they were done, Spencer grabbed her iPhone and plugged it into Toby's doc station. She wanted to have a little fun, since Toby had been a bit tense after she had confessed about being terrified of Wren.

Toby watched Spencer curiously. Soon enough, Mike Posner's song, _Please Don't Go, _filled the entire loft. In the middle of the living room, Spencer started to dance as Toby stood by.

"You invited me to stay for a while, Cavanaugh. Better get used to it. I dance like nobody's watching!" Spencer said with a grin plastered on her face.

Toby just laughed and stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Go ahead. It's your home, too. Just don't force me to join you."

Spencer stopped dancing, dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and she let her jaw fall. "You don't dance?"

Toby quickly became awkward and moved his hand to the back of his neck, scratching a fake itch. "I guess not. I've really never tried."

Spencer stared at him in disbelief. "Toby, I'm sorry. But, we can't be friends."

"What? Why not?!" he asked.

"If you don't dance, we can't be friends." Of course she was joking, in an attempt to get him to start break dancing or even just do ome crazy dance move.

Toby chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Fine." He moved next to her. "Please teach me how to be the best dancer, Coach Hastings!"

"I would love to! But, wait…" She pushed back the couch a bit so they had more room. "Okay, let's start!" she said, clearly excited.

* * *

After an hour of hard work, Spencer had taught Toby the Macarena, the sprinkler, the Cha Cha Slide, and a couple basic dance moves that you would see in a boy band's music video.

"Not bad, Cavanaugh!" she praised him. "Now, do it by yourself." Spencer gave him a playful, evil smirk.

Toby's blue eyes went wide. "What? No way! Not happening!" He was nervous. He thought he would end up falling or breaking something.

"Oh, come on! I need to make sure you won't embarrass me at the party tonight!" Spencer begged. And then, she brought out the secret weapon… the puppy dog face.

Toby sighed and gave in. "Well, I guess I wouldn't want to embarrass my date who was kind of enough to invite me to a party with her friends."

Spencer's eyes lit up at the sound of the word. Date. _Is this a date? I wouldn't mind if it was. But, it could've just been a slip of the tongue when he said that._

"Great!" Spencer turned on the Macarena song.

"Spence, I doubt I am going to be dancing to the Macarena at a party for people in their 20s," Toby laughed.

With a straight face, Spencer responded, "Oh you'd be surprised. Hanna's parties get really out of control. You never know what's going to happen!" If only she knew how true that was.

Nevertheless, Toby started to dance. Spencer laughed as he faked an enthusiastic smile. He even sang along with the music.

_His butt looks really good in those jeans. Stop it, Spence. Toby's a friend and that's probably the only way he sees you. Control your thoughts._

The music stopped and Toby turned to face the brown eyed girl. "How was that?" he asked.

She smiled. "Wooohooo!" she cheered. Spencer ran over and they hip bumped. "Good job! We will definitely have tons of fun tonight."

Toby laughed at her excitement. "You never cease to amaze me."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"You're just so fun. You surprise me. And not to mention, you are hilarious!"

They laughed together, their bodies each attracting the other like a magnet as they slowly inched closer.

Spencer was lost in Toby's eyes but soon realized how close they were and pulled away swiftly.

"We should probably start getting ready. It's already 8:00," Spencer mentioned.

"Oh, yeah. You can get ready in the bathroom. I'll be in my room, if you need me. "

Spencer grabbed the clothes she was going to wear and walked into the bathroom as Toby went to put on the outfit that Spencer had picked out for him.

Spencer was in the bathroom, curling her hair as she talked to Hanna on the phone.

"You're bringing him? That's great!" Hanna cried.

Spencer had texted the girls about what had happened with Wren right after she had left her apartment, en route to Toby's place that fateful night. Instead of the countless "I told you so's" she was expecting from her three best friends, they were 110% supportive. They promised to be there for her when she was ready to open up more about what had happened, even though she was pretty sure that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. She had also told her friends about Toby after the two had met. Aria, Emily and Hanna had already made bets on how long it would take the couple before they started going out and were waiting anxiously. They couldn't be more excited that this "mystery man" that Spencer had been hanging out with made her truly happy.

"Keep it down, Han. You're on speaker phone and he's in the room right next door," Spencer hushed. She had started to apply her makeup, being very precise. She really wanted to make Toby go "whoa".

"Sorry, Spence," Hanna whispered into the phone. "You know I can't help it. I get yell-y when I'm excited. And I'm dying to see what he looks like! When you get here, come to me first to I can evaluate this guy!"

"Just don't creep him out like you did to Alex." Spencer was referring to her first boyfriend in high school. When Hanna had met him at the homecoming dance, she had bombed him with personal questions (including his mother's maiden name) in a crazy attempt to make sure he was "right" for Spencer.

"Hey! He had it coming. He seemed so fishy that I thought he smelled like tuna from the moment he walked in," Hanna said defensively. "I'm just a genuinely caring person!"

Spencer laughed. "Yes, a genuinely caring friend who loves to gossip about other people's love life!"

"It's just in my nature," Hanna teased. "I'll see you when you get here. I'm gonna finish setting up. Hurry up and get here so I can meet the hottie!"

"Bye," Spencer said and quickly hung up the phone, hoping that Toby hadn't heard what Hanna said. _Curse Hanna and her loud "yell-y" voice. _Spencer finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror. Finally, pleased with her appearance, she reached for the light switch and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**(Toby)**

Toby spiked up the front of his hair a bit with some gel and looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Not to brag, but I clean up pretty well. Well, Spencer obviously helped with the clothes. I can't wait to see how she looks. _

He had been thinking about how close they had been earlier. Toby was so sure that there was something between them and he was positive she felt it too. _She probably just needs time. She's still hurting. Emotionally and physically. I'll wait until she's ready. _He had made the executive decision that he needed to stay strong for Spencer. He couldn't lose his temper about what the British bastard had done. Spencer needed Toby to lean on. When she felt broken, he needed to keep it together. He would be there for her. He loved her, even though she might not feel the same way. But, Toby would not give up. He would do everything in his power to make Spencer his. Even if she didn't want him as anything more than a friend, Toby would still be there. He cared too much about her to let her go.

He sank into the couch and flipped through channels while he waited patiently for Spencer. Then, the brown hair beauty with mocha eyes emerged from the bathroom. Toby's jaw had fallen to the floor and he had to keep his tongue from flying out of his mouth and drooling like a dog.

Spencer was in a purple, ruffle blouse and a high waisted, black mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Around her neck were silver and black layered, chain necklaces. And she was wearing faux leather, knee high, high heeled boots. To top it off, her hair was curled into voluminous waves that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her makeup was a bit darker than usual, with a bit of purple eyeliner, making her eyes pop.

"Whoa," Toby mumbled. He slightly turned red when he realized that he had said that out loud. _She is the most beautiful woman I've even seen. She's perfect. _

**(Spencer)**

"Whoa," Spencer heard Toby mumble.

_Bingo! _Toby's compliment, that one word, made Spencer's stomach get butterflies. She blushed, and walked towards the couch. _He looks so hot! _

"You look very handsome, Tobes!" She said. Toby was still staring at her, but had finally closed his mouth.

"You look beautiful," Toby replied. He wasn't focused on the compliment Spencer had given him; he was stunned by her.

Spencer blushed an even deeper pink and Toby smiled. "We should get going," he said. They walked out of the loft and down to Toby's clown car to make their way to the party.

* * *

"So, is there anything I should know about your friends? Do they even know I'm coming?" Toby asked as they entered the penthouse. It was the size of a palace and was decorated like something Hanna would wear; modern and trendy.

"Of course they know. I told them about you after we met. And they probably already filled in the guys, too."

Now it was Toby's turn to blush. It made him feel good that she had mentioned him to her friends, yet it left him a bit nervous. Little did he know that she hadn't just "mentioned" him, but had a full conversation with her best friends about him (all good things of course). It was the normal routine for the girls to dish about cute guys they'd met, whether they already had a boyfriend or not.

"Things you should know," she continued. "Hanna will give you the third degree and ask you about a million questions, then probably say how hot you are." _Or scream it._ "It's her way of trying to get to know you. She's engaged to Caleb, who is really easy going and will probably offer to set your phone up with some cool apps and stuff. Emily is gay and she's insanely sweet, but a bit shy until you get to know her. She's dating Samara, and she is also really nice. Aria is very creative and will probably try to engage you in a conversation about art or literature. She's married to Ezra. They met when we were in high school and he was our English teacher. But, no judgment please. They're completely in love. Oh, who am I kidding? You're the last person to be judgmental. You're completely kind." This made Toby smile.

"Anyways, Ezra is also laid back, but he'll probably ask you about the last book you read. They also hang out with my brother Jason. He's a couple years older. Jason might try to scare you a bit, but he's like a teddy bear. Just talk about sports and all of the guys will act like you've been their best friend forever. Got it?"

Toby nodded. "Good summary! But, you overestimate my brain capacity. That's a lot to remember," he joked.

Spencer giggled a little. "All of you will get along fine." Toby and Spencer found Hanna and the rest of the gang in the crowd.

"Hey!" Spencer said to her friends to get their attention.

All of the girls embraced her in a giant bear hug and greeted her. They pulled away and waited anxiously to meet the blue eyed man standing near Spencer.

Spencer gave him a reassuring smile. _He's so cute when he gets nervous. _"Guys, this is Toby," Spencer introduced them. "Toby that's Hanna, Caleb, Jason, Aria, Ezra, Samara and Emily." She pointed them out, one by one as they all stood in a circle with drinks in their hands.

The girls waved and said hello and all the guys gave Toby some kind of "man handshake". Hanna, on the other hand, looked Toby over with a goofy grin stuck on her face.

"Oooh! You're cute! Spencer told me that you were attractive, but I couldn't really believe it until I saw you. I mean, her date to prom had an afro and a gross pimple in between his eyebrows. She's always talking about how it's what on the inside and all the crap. But, go Spence! You pick finally learned how to pick 'em! I taught her everything she knows!" Hanna rambled all in one breath.

Toby laughed and smiled, unsure of how to respond to what he assumed was a compliment from the talkative, blonde girl.

"Well thanks, Hanna," Spencer said sarcastically. _Way to embarrass me in front of the guy I'm falling for. _

"You're welcome!" Hanna replied with a playful eye roll, completed with a hair flip. The group chatted for a bit. Toby got into a conversation with the boys about basketball, while all of the girls caught up.

"Hey, Han! I'm going to take the guys to get some drinks and then to the entertainment room, is that okay?" Caleb called over the loud music, already leading the guys down the hall.

"Sure, as long as you come back in a bit to help me host this crazy event… which was your idea, by the way," Hanna said, laughing.

"Love you too, babe!" Caleb screamed back, disappearing around the corner.

All of the girls laughed. "Hanna, this penthouse is amazing!" Aria said. "It's a really nice place," Emily agreed. Spencer and Samara also nodded in agreement.

Hanna squealed. "I love it! Who knew fashion designing would get me this far?" Hanna had started her own fashion line, which became a big hit. She also dressed some celebrities and worked as costume designer on a few movies. It was definitely her dream job.

All of the girls praised Hanna on her talent and success. Just as Spencer thought she could avoid it, _someone_ turned the conversation to Toby.

"Now the important stuff… Toby and Spencer!" Hanna squealed again.

"He seems very nice, Spence," Emily said. Spencer smiled; it felt good to know that her friends approved of Toby. Obviously, she never got that when she was with Wren. They only warned her to listen to her heart, which somehow took place under her own mind.

"And funny!" Aria piped.

"I don't stop laughing when I'm around him. I'm always happier around him. I really like him," Spencer said as she tried to hide the giant grin on her pretty face, failing miserably.

"Spence! Are you in love? OMG! Spencer Hastings is in love!" Hanna practically screamed. Aria, Emily and Samara all screamed with her and Spencer laughed.

"I can let loose around him. He makes me feel diferent, in a good way. I'm just not sure if he feels the same way about me as I do about him."

"You're kidding right? I could see the way he was looking at you when we were all talking. Even when he was talking to Caleb, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you!" Emily gushed, making Spencer blush for about the tenth time tonight.

"Em's right. There's something between you two," Aria said. "My mom always told me that I should marry my best friend. I think you should, too."

"Thanks Aria, but you're already married," Spencer joked.

"Very funny," Aria replied.

For over an hour, the friends and Samara talked about what was going on in their lives, reminisced about old memories they had, and laughed over embarrassing stories they told about each other.

* * *

**(Toby)**

"How do you know Spencer?" Jason asked. The group of guys had spent some time in the entertainment room, watching a game. Then, like all boys, got hungry and went back to the party to search for some food.

"We met at the Brew. We kinda bumped into eachother and she spilled coffee on me," Toby answered.

Jason chuckeld and responded, "That sounds like my sister. Clumsy with a caffeine addiction. I heard she finally got rid of that British bastard."

_ Hanna._

"I call him that, too." Upon hearing this, the two guys laughed and fist pumped.

"What a douche bag. She told me what happened and I had half a mind to go beat him up. Literally, I got in the car the next day and started driving to the hospital to go teach him a lesson. Before I got there, my common sense sort of kicked in and I realized that Spencer would not be happy with me if I called her from jail," Jason shared and took a sip of his beer.

"I know what you mean," Toby mumbled.

"You love her, don't you?"

The question took Toby aback. He thought for a minute and searched for what to say. _This is awkward. I mean, it's her brother. The guy who just informed me that he was about to mess up her ex-boyfriend's face. Should I be scared? _

"I really care about her. She's a great friend and such a special person. I want to be there for her."

"But you love her, right?"

Toby paused and looked at the older man. _This guy is hard to read. I can't tell if he's genuinely curious or if he's mad that I'm inlove his little sister. _"Yeah, I do," Toby answered honestly.

"Well, I've only known you for 2 hours, but you seem like a good guy. I'm glad Spencer has someone like you. The other girls may be her best friends, but I know that you two have a special friendship. And by the way, she likes you."

"I don't know about that. I want to give her time after what happened with Wren."

"Trust me, she loves you. She kept looking over at you when we were with the rest of the group," Jason said with a smile.

"We brought pizza!" Ezra shouted, pizza box in hand, as he returned with Caleb. The four guys continued to talk and drink beer as they ate. Toby was having a really good time. He never had many friends growing up since he was labeled as a freak. With these guys and Spencer's other friends, he felt like he finally fit in.

* * *

**(Spencer)**

The guys and girls all got back into their group and danced along with the rest of the guests.

"Hanna, how many people did you invite?" Emily asked.

"About 80. But, there's like 200 people here. I honestly don't know more than half of them." Then it hit her. "Oh crap! We should probably go check and make sure nobody steals anything and lock the bedrooms and –"she went on as she dragged Caleb with her to go look around their new penthouse.

Everyone was having a blast. Toby and Spencer were dancing together to a pop song along with Aria and Ezra, Emily and Samara, and Jason with CeCe, who they recognized as the girl who sold Hanna's clothes in her store. Toby and Spencer were talking and laughing, with a bit of flirting.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go find a bathroom," Spencer excused herself.

Hanna had had given the girls a key told them that they could use the master bathroom while the party guests used the other one. Spencer made her way down the hall, her ears ringing from the music that was blasting through various speakers around the apartment. The hallway was dark and she thought she had heard something. The eerie walk to the master room made her uneasy. _Screw this. I'll just use the other bathroom. _Just as Spencer turned to walk back down to the guest bathroom, she felt an icy cold hand grab her neck and shove her forcefully against the wall.

Spencer found herself face to face with furious brown eyes that she hoped that she would never have to see again. "Wren," she choked.

He was there, and his hands pinned her shoulders to the hallway's wall. "Scream and I'll make you wish you hadn't!" His mouth was shaped into an evil, twisted smile which soon faded into a tight line.

"How dare you! You think you can just leave a note on the counter and go on with your life? This relationship isn't over until I say it is! And I'm not finished with you yet, bitch!" he practically screamed. The music was so loud, no one could possible hear him.

Spencer struggle against his grip, but he was too strong for her thin, fragile body. She felt warm drops fall down her face, and only then did she realize that she was crying. _Dear God, please don't let him hurt me. Please, help me _she prayed.

Wren pushed one hand into her stomach to keep her still and she groaned in pain. With his other hand, he started to lift up her skirt. There was nothing she could do to prepare herself for what was going to happen. She tried to keep fighting, but she knew she had lost. Wren was going to take something from her, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She was waiting for the pain. She kept praying as she waited. Suddenly, she felt the weight of Wren's body being pulled off of her. She slid down the wall onto the floor and started to breathe heavily. Looking over, she saw someone had picked Wren completely up off of the ground and forced him against the wall.

"I'm sorry, mate. It's not what it looks like. Please, just let me go," Wren croaked.

"Bullshit." The man gave Wren a punch in the jaw and Wren moaned in agony.

Aria, Emily and Hanna were suddenly around Spencer, holding her and whispering comforting words to her as they watched the scene in front of them. Then, Spencer saw the face of the man who had pulled Wren off.

"Toby," she whispered, only to be hushed by her friends. Aria was stroking her hair as Hanna and Emily rubbed soothing circles on Spencer's back.

"You will never touch her or even go anywhere near her ever again! Do you understand?" Toby said in a deep, hostile voice. He didn't have to yell, the way he said it was scary enough.

Wren nodded weakly. Toby let him drop to the floor and ran over to Spencer. The girls backed up to give them space. He embraced her in a hug, scared that if he let go something terrible would happen to her.

"Spence? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Toby asked wanting to make sure she was okay. Wren had run through the party that was still going on and left the building.

"I'm okay." Spencer felt safe in his arms held onto Toby even tighter. She couldn't help but smile at the wonderful blue eyed boy. _He rescued me. He cares about me. _She was trying to get it through her head. "You're my angel," she whispered into his ear. Despite the circumstances, this made Toby smile.

"I'll always protect you," he whispered back. Spencer's eyes started to water. _I love him._

"First thing tomorrow, we are going to the police. I think you need to go home and rest now," Toby said.

"Okay," she replied. Toby helped Spencer up and she walked towards her friends, each of them giving her a hug. They were greeted at the door by Ezra, Caleb, and Jason. Spencer ran into Jason's arms for a hug. Toby hung back for a minute to let them talk.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. His voice was filled with worry.

"I'm okay, Jay."

He glanced at Toby and looked back at Spencer. "He loves you, you know. I have a good feeling about him."

Spencer gave a genuine smile and looked back at Toby as well. "Me too," she said.

"Please call me tomorrow, Spence."

"I promise I will." She squeezed Jason's hand and walked back over to Toby.

Hanna started to shut down the party as they left. Toby and Spencer walked hand in hand to the car. Toby opened the door for her as she got in and went to the other side and started to drive back to the loft.

Spencer closed her eyes as the car took them back to a safe place. Jason's words rang throughout her head… "He loves you, you know." That was her last thought before she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed... please review and let me know. Next chapter: Spoby fluff and cuteness! :)**


	6. The Best Day

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple of days. School is getting busy and I have a project due. But anyways, thank you so much! You guys leave great reviews and I love hearing from you! And your support is amazing! Here is the Spoby fluff, as promised...**

**I do not own PLL or any of the songs mentioned**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Spencer)**

Spencer awoke to find herself wrapped up in Toby's bed sheets. She was dressed in the baby blue, long sleeve shirt with an anchor on it. She recognized it as the shirt she'd worn the night before. Blinking her eyes a few times, she sat up in the big bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something on the floor. Peering over the side of the bed, she was greeted by a fully clothed Toby who lied motionless. Only his stomach moved up and down with each steady breath he took. Spencer chuckled at the sight. _Why is he on the floor? He has a pull out couch in the living room. Or, I wouldn't have minded if he slept in the bed with me. It's not that big of a deal, he's my best friend. _

Spencer tip toed around a sleeping Toby as quiet as a mouse and made her way to the kitchen. It was her turn to thank him for all he's done for her. She wanted to surprise him… and impress him just a little bit. She grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and began.

* * *

**(Toby)**

Toby's eyes opened wide and he felt his back crack in relief as he moved out of his position from the floor. An immediate flashback of last night's events entered his mind. _How could that British bastard touch my Spencer? Well, she's not mine… yet. I just want to protect her. I want her to know that she can always count on me. _As Toby stood up from the hard wood floor, he noticed that the bed was empty. _Where is she? _ A confused look crossed his face until he heard movement in the kitchen. He changed out of his clothes from the party and dressed himself in a white undershirt and pair of dark jeans. Toby entered the kitchen and found Spencer cooking. She was moving swiftly around the kitchen and she had the blender, toaster, stove and oven all going at once.

"Need any help?" Toby offered.

Spencer looked over at Toby and smiled. "Um, you can watch the crepe batter."

"You made crepes?! I'm definitely going to like having you around. Hastings Hotel and Spa has a nice ring to it," he teased, walking over to the stove.

"Oh, yeah! You can go sit in the bathtub and I'll blow bubbles through a bendy straw. It's like your own personal jacuzzi!" Spencer shot back with a laugh.

"That sounds alright to me." He waited a minute before continuing, "Hey, are you okay?"

Spencer bit her lip, then turned around and rushed into Toby's arms. It took him by surprise, but after a moment, he held her in a tight lock.

"I'm okay. And I have you to thank for that," she said into the crook of his neck.

"I'm not a hero, Spence. I just care about you," Toby responded honestly. He wasn't superman, but he wished.

Spencer looked up at him, love and affection in her mocha eyes. She moved her hand to his cheek and swept her thumb across his chin. "You're my safe place to land," she said, looking deep into his dazzling eyes. She wanted him to know how much she felt for him.

Toby felt the right side of his face tingle at Spencer's touch. The words she spoke hit his heart. _I don't deserve someone like her in my life. She has such a genuine and pure heart. This girl is something special and definitely out of my league. _Toby desperately wanted to lean in and kiss her with so much passion and force, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for something like that. Instead, he smiled at her before pulling her back into his warm embrace.

Toby pushed them back a bit so her back was resting against the counter. Moving back a bit too far, Spencer hit a button on the blender. The contents of the strawberry banana smoothie she was about to make before Toby walked in flew all around the kitchen.

"Ahhh! TO-BYYY! Turn it off!" Spencer screamed over the sound of the loud machine. But, Toby had already picked her up and was using her as a human shield.

"Take her, not me!" he yelled at the blender while attempting to control his laughter, but failing.

Spencer was being sprayed with chunks of berries and juice. "Really, Toby? This is so not funny!" she screeched. Toby reached for the cord and ripped it from the wall outlet, after which Toby slipped and fell to the ground with Spencer landing on top of him with a thud.

"Oof!" was the sound she made as she landed on his rock hard abs. Most people would have found this situation awkward, but not Spencer and Toby. Both of them fell into a fit of laughter and Spencer rolled off of Toby, onto the tile next to him.

They turned their heads so they were facing each other. Toby was clean and free of smoothie, but Spencer had not been so lucky. Taking his index finger, he wiped a bit of strawberry banana smoothie off of her cute nose and tasted it.

"Mmm, that's good!" he said before going back for some more. Spencer batted his hand away, giggling.

Toby got up and then extended his hand to help up the giggling brunette. She looked at the burnt breakfast and shrugged.

"I guess the breakfast is ruined," she shrugged. That was something else Toby loved about her. She wasn't uptight. As much as Spencer loved to organize and plan everything, she was easy going and went with the flow. She tossed him a banana and got one for herself. The sat together at the table and ate their bananas while having a staring contest. Eventually, both ended up losing as they couldn't contain their laughter.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Spencer asked.

_I have the perfect day planned. _"I have a few ideas. But, you might want to clean up first. Or, you could just stay in that. It's a lovely look on you, darling!" Toby said in a girly voice, his hand on his hip in a sassy way. Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes, walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

**(Spencer) 1:00 pm**

"Toby, where are we?" Spencer asked curiously. Toby had pulled his car into a tiny parking lot, just the right size for his kind of vehicle, and opened Spencer's door for her.

"Only the best pizza place ever. I used to come here with my mom a lot when I was little," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Spencer squeezed his hand and offered him a small smile, both of which he returned.

"Sir Cavanaugh, you must be my tour guide on this amazing Italian journey," she joked.

"Of course! I will only order you the best pizza they have," he replied.

They entered the dimly lit Italian restaurant. It was very tiny, with only 5 tables in the entire room. Toby led them to the table by the window where the light streamed in and made it look like they were almost glowing. Before either of them could say anything, the two metal doors leading to the kitchen flew open. A chubby lady in her 60s with a friendly face and rosy cheeks bustled into the room. She saw Toby and her eyes lit up even more.

"Tobias!" she screamed with a thick Italian accent. She ran over to the table and engulfed Toby in a big bear hug.

"Hey, Rosa!" he said and hugged her back.

Spencer smiled at the exchange. She could easily tell that Rosa meant a lot to Toby. Rosa pulled back and pinched Toby's cheeks.

"Look at you! You look so much like your mama," Rosa said with a huge grin taking up her face. She patted Toby's head and then noticed Spencer.

"Toby! Who is this pretty girl? You've never brought a girl with you before," she said and shot him a wink.

"Rosa, this is Spencer," he introduced her. He didn't want to add "my friend" or "my roommate" because he wasn't sure what to call her. If he said friend, he was afraid Spencer would get the idea that they couldn't be anything more. And he desperately wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend one day, hopefully soon.

"Hello," Spencer said kindly with a friendly smile on her face. Rosa brought Spencer in for a hug and Spencer hugged her back. _This must be what a mother's hug feels like. _Spencer had never really been hugged or kissed as a child. Her parents weren't the best at showing affection. Of course, she was given the occasional side hug or pat on the back, but never anything this comforting.

"We all hug in this family. Toby is the son I never had. Only daughters… such drama," Rosa said with a laugh. She looked over at Toby. "I'll bring you the usual. And what would your girlfriend like to drink?" Rosa asked.

Toby was about to correct Rosa, but Spencer had already begun to answer. "A coke would be great," she said. Rosa nodded and walked away to get their drinks and pizza.

"She's so sweet," Spencer said to Toby.

He smiled in return. "Yeah, she's like my second mom. I've known her all my life. She was my mom's best friend."

Rosa brought out the pizza and Spencer and Toby dug in. After the first bite, Spencer's eyes went wide.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. But what about the amazing breakfast food I cooked for you?" he asked with a side smile.

Spencer thought for a moment. "Sorry, Tobes. Pizza always wins!"

He put a hand over his heart and feigned offense. "Ouch. That stings," he joked. Both of them laughed and continued to enjoy their pizza until none of it was left. They stayed for a while and talked with Rosa before getting up to leave.

"It was nice to meet you, Rosa," Spencer said, giving the older lady a hug.

"You too, sweetheart! Bring her back, Toby! I like her!" she said as she gave Spencer and Toby both a hug. When Spencer was out of an earshot, Rosa whispered into Toby's ear, "She's a keeper!"

* * *

Spencer and Toby arrived at the next destination. _He really has this all planned out. _They walked into a bowling alley and Spencer started to jump up and down.

"We get to bowl! This is going to be so fun! You're going down, Cavanaugh!" Spencer said rapidly, clearly excited.

Toby grabbed their shoes and just laughed. "Bring it on, Hastings!"

After about five hours of nonstop bowling, Spencer had won 5 out of 8 games.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Spencer shouted and did a little jig. Toby chuckled at her competiveness.

"Come on. We have one more stop," he said.

They drove down the road a bit to a bar. Spencer gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry, we aren't here to drink," Toby reassured her. They got out of the car and walked inside. It was rustic and was set up kind of like a diner. Toby walked straight over to the bar and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"I signed us up for karaoke!" Toby said enthusiastically.

"You did WHAT?" _You've got to be kidding me. I don't sing in front of people. _Spencer was a beautiful singer, but she really had never sang for anyone before.

Toby just grinned at her. "I know you can sing because I heard you in the shower this morning. And the best part is we're the only ones on the list!" He grabbed her hand and led her up to the stage, despite Spencer's protests.

Toby grabbed one of two mics. "Hello, everybody! I'm Toby and this is the lovely Spencer. We are going to entertain you for a while. Go easy on us, we're just here to have some fun."

The crowd clapped and Spencer blushed. All of the sudden, Journey's _Don't Stop Believing _blasted throughout the whole bar. Toby broke out into song…

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere _

Then Spencer took the lead, eventually letting loose.

_A singer in a smokey room _

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on_

They both started to sing the rest of the song together. The bar crowd was cheering and they pair was having so much fun, they were half laughing and half screaming the song. Spencer ended up on top of a table and Toby was on his knees playing air guitar.

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to the feelin' _

_Streetlights people _

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on _

_Streetlight people _

_Don't stop believin'_

The song finished and Spencer and Toby were having so much fun, they didn't stop. They sang _I Love Rock 'n Roll, I Wanna Dance with Somebody, _and _Thriller. _The entire bar was cheering them on and laughed along with Spencer and Toby as the duo messed up some of the words. They finally decided that it was time for them to head back to the loft.

* * *

**(Spencer) Back at the loft…**

"This was the best day of my life!" Spencer gushed. She meant what she said and it made Toby smile.

"You know, I never would've done karaoke if you hadn't been with me," he said.

The two plopped down on the couch and sighed, exhausted from the adventurous day they had.

"I would've never done karaoke... ever. But that was really fun. So was kicking you ass at bowling," she said teasingly.

"Yes, Spence. Which by the way, I want a rematch. But this time, we're going to play a board game…" Toby said.

"Bring it on," she challenged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other_. I really want to kiss him…_ _Time to take a leap of faith._

Spencer leaned into Toby and he mirrored her action. Spencer could feel Toby's warm breath on her face and it felt comforting. She wanted this… she _needed _him.

Only centimeters apart and Toby's soft lips almost touching hers. Before, they could close the gap between them… there was a loud bang on the door.

"Knock, knock!" the female voice screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think shows up at the loft? Review! Maybe? **


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Here's another chapter. It's not my best but it's a vital chapter in the story. Thank you so much for everyone who has supported me! Shout out to wittykittylizzie because she's awesome and writes amazing reviews! :) I should have another chapter up in the next 2 or 3 days but I have acheivement testing so I can't be sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this for now...**

**P.S. I labeled last chapter as 4 but it was really chapter 5. Sorry about that. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Spencer)**

"Knock knock," a female voice said from outside the loft.

Both Spencer and Toby pulled back from their close position and sighed. _Really? Terrible timing. _Spencer sat back on the couch, picked up the remote and started to flip through T.V. channels as Toby rose to get the door.

He unlocked the door and swung it open to find someone he was never happy to see. Toby's body went stiff and his jaw tightened. "What the hell are you doing here, Jenna?" he asked. His voice was low and filled with aggravation.

"What? I couldn't come visit my step brother? I haven't seen you in a couple of months. I missed you," the green eyed girl said. She has a mischievous smirk planted across her face.

Spencer's head snapped toward the entrance to the loft. _Step brother? I thought he said he doesn't talk to his family. _She was thinking about this and observing the interaction between the two "siblings". Jenna moved towards Toby, her arms outstretched and ready to encase him in a hug, but Toby jumped back and crossed his arms across his chest as if to protect himself. Pure hatred covered his face. But, when she looked closely at Toby, Spencer thought she saw a flash of fear. This made her get up from the couch and move towards the door. She could tell that whoever this girl was made Toby feel uncomfortable, and that was unacceptable.

Standing next to Toby, Spencer placed a comforting hand on his back. Jenna looked at her and smiled, but Spencer could see right through it knew that it was fake.

"Hello. I'm Jenna, Toby's stepsister." Jenna extended her hand for Spencer to shake.

Spencer's face was expressionless, her lips forming a tight line. But her eyes showed that she was unafraid of Jenna, even if Toby seemed scared. She didn't get a warm, fuzzy feeling from Toby's stepsister. Spencer shook Jenna's hand, gave it a hard squeeze, and watched as Jenna's face changed for a second at the pinch. "Spencer," she introduced herself.

Toby still hadn't moved. His body was tense and Spencer could feel it as she rubbed circles on his back. "What do you want?" he shot at her.

"I just came to see you. I didn't know you already had a guest," Jenna said, glancing at Spencer.

"Oh, I'm not a guest," Spencer said. _Who cares if I might only be staying here for a while? I basically live here. _

She nodded, but glared at Spencer. "I just got in from New York. Actually, I'm moving back. Isn't that great, Toby? We can see each other a lot more now," Jenna said. Spencer picked up on the tone of her voice. _I have a feeling she means more than just bumping into each other at the grocery store. _

Toby looked down at the ground nervously. Spencer turned her head to look at him. _I've never seen him this upset. I don't know what Jenna's deal is, but she can't hurt him. I won't let her. _Spencer was going to protect Toby like he protected her.

Jenna continued, "We can go out to dinner with mom and dad. Spencer, maybe you could come along."

"Maybe," Spencer said simply.

"I guess we can 'catch up' later, Tobes," Jenna said and sent Toby a wink when she thought Spencer wasn't looking. Spencer saw it. Jenna touched his upper arm and the hairs on his neck stood up in alarm. "Goodnight, Toby!" She started to walk away and glared back at the brown eyed girl who was now clutching Toby's arm protectively. "It was nice meeting you, Spencer."

"Bye," Spencer replied before shutting the door.

**(Toby)**

Toby had backed towards the wall and Spencer was unsure about whether to hug him or not. He made the decision for her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Toby said sadly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I just saw. Why does she say everything to you like it's supposed to mean something else?" Spencer asked.

Toby exhaled and rubbed his hands over his face before responding. "We don't get along." He didn't want Spencer to know about those nights of weakness back in high school. The nights when he couldn't do anything but suffer through the pain that Jenna had inflicted upon him. He must have forgotten how smart Spencer is. She could figure out anything.

"Toby, that can't be it. If you don't get along with her then why would she come and visit you? She seemed more than friendly towards you."

"It doesn't matter, Spence!" Toby said a bit too harshly.

Spencer jumped back a bit at the sound of his voice and looked everywhere except where he was standing. Now she was the one feeling uncomfortable. Toby noticed her reaction and immediately felt guilty.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take this out on you. I know you're just trying to help," he said.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't mean to push you. I've just never seen you so upset before and I got worried."

Toby took her hand in his and walked her over to the couch. _She needs to know the truth. She won't judge me. _"Not even a year after my mom died, my father met Jenna's mom, Cheryl, on a business trip. They eloped a month later. We went to New York and moved in with Jenna and her mom during my sophomore year," he began. He was still holding one of her hands. She nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"She would make flirty comments and always tried to touch me. I thought it was creepy, but I hadn't known her long and I just assumed that it was her personality. She was always the center of attention and flirting with a bunch of different guys in school. Even at home, she was in the spotlight. Our parents always favored Jenna. They were so proud of her grades and musical talent; even my own dad liked her better. They were always on her side and told me that I should be more like her. One weekend, my dad and Cheryl were out of town visiting Cheryl's parents. Jenna took it too far. She forced me to sleep with her. I remember trying to get away, but she dug her nails into my skin and threatened me. She said she that it wouldn't be hard to convince my dad and Cheryl that it was my fault and that I forced _her _into sex. It knew that they'd believe her story. Throughout the year, she would sexually abuse me. Each time, she had a new weapon. Sometimes she would hit me with a hammer or a crowbar, other times she would just scratch me with her nails." Toby shuddered at the memory. Spencer's hand was covering her mouth and tears were on the surface of her eyes, terrified at what she was hearing.

Toby continued, "One day, I lost it. I needed to get out of there. I made a plan to do something that would get me sent away. I set our house on fire. No one was in there except me, but my parents sent me to a reform school. I'm not proud of it but it helped me get away from her. When I came back for my senior year I got my GED, packed my stuff and moved to Rosewood and haven't left. I saw Jenna a few months ago when my dad came to visit and she tagged along. He said that he's not mad at me anymore but he mostly bragged about Jenna while he was here. Jenna just made disgusting jokes the whole time. And I guess now she's moving here." Toby sighed. _I can't believe I just told her everything. But I definitely feel better. _He looked up at Spencer to find tears streaming down her face. She was shocked.

"That bitch!" Spencer screamed. She wrapped her arms around Toby. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay. It's over now. You're the first person I've told though," Toby said. _And_ _I'm glad she was the first person to hear about this. I just hope Jenna doesn't start anything now that she's living in Rosewood. _

Spencer pulled back and looked into his eyes; it was almost as if she had heard his thoughts. "I don't care if she's back. She's not going to touch you ever again. I'll make sure of it. "

"Thanks, Spence. But, I thought I was supposed to be protecting you from the British Bastard?" Toby said with a smirk.

"We can look out for each other. You can handle the British Bastard and I will deal with the Wicked Bitch of the West," Spencer said with a smile. "We can be a team. I'll even make us superhero capes!"

Toby laughed at her excitement. "It's getting late. You have classes tomorrow and I have work," he said.

Spencer groaned. "How am I supposed to think about school after the exciting day I had today?"

"Hey, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but we forgot to go to the police station to get a restraining order against Wren," Toby said.

"Yeah. I'll go tomorrow in between classes," Spencer said.

"Do you want me to come with you? Because I can probably take a break from work and just meet you at the –"

"I'll be okay, Tobes," she cut him off. "But thank you for looking out for me." She smiled and walked off to the bathroom brush her teeth.

Toby thought back to the conversation he had with Spencer. It felt like a weight off of his shoulders to finally have told someone what happened. _She's amazing. She didn't even judge me for setting the house on fire. I can open up to her and she listened to the whole story. I don't deserve a friend like her. And if she was my girlfriend, she would be way too good for me. I wish she was mine._

Toby's thoughts were interrupted when Spencer came out of the bathroom in his blue shirt. She walked over to the closet to get some blankets.

"I see that you've taken a liking to my shirt," Toby joked.

"Your shirt? It's mine now," Spencer responded with a smile.

"That's fine. It looks better on you than it does on me." Toby mentally face palmed himself. _Did I really just say that out loud? _He noticed Spencer blush.

She carried the blankets over to the couch and started to set up. She was struggling to open the pull out couch when Toby said something.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked.

"Setting up the couch so I can go to sleep," she said.

"You can have the bed, Spence."

"No, Toby. That's your bed. And I never want to see you sleeping on that hard floor ever again. That can really mess up your back, you know."

"I can sleep on the couch. It's not a big deal," Toby chuckled but Spencer wasn't laughing. She wasn't even giving him a playful eye roll. She turned around to face him.

"I don't want you out here by yourself in case the Wicked Bitch comes back," Spencer said in a serious tone.

"It's late at night and the door is locked. Please don't worry about Jenna. Everything will be okay," he said.

Spencer nodded and continued to set up the couch. Toby laughed at her. _She's trying to be too nice to me. _

Toby walked over to Spencer and tossed her over his shoulder without any trouble. "Toby! Not again!" she screamed.

"You're going to sleep in the bed because it's more comfortable for you and I am not taking no for an answer," he said as he carried her to his room.

"I'm going to bite your shoulder if you don't put me down on the couch," she said, making sure to be specific.

"No you won't," he replied. When he said that, Spencer bit down.

"Ow! Really, Spencer? That wasn't necessary." He dropped her on the bed and she bounced. "Now you can stay here and go to sleep. I'll be in the living room." Toby grabbed his plaid pajama pants from the dark wood dresser and started to walk out of the room, but Spencer grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"If you're making me sleep in here, you have to stay with me," she said.

Toby thought this over. "I don't know," he replied.

"Please, Toby. I don't want to be alone," she pleaded.

Toby was definitely okay with sharing a bed with Spencer. He was more than happy that she even offered. But, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep his emotions in check.

He gave in. "Okay. I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom to change and came out a few minutes later.

When he entered the room, Spencer was already sleeping peacefully and the sight made Toby smile. He got under the covers next to her and fell into a deep slumber.

During the night, the couple had changed their sleeping positions. Toby had his arm around Spencer's tiny waist and she was holding onto his hand. They were aware of their proximity, but neither of them moved. Spencer and Toby were comfortable with each other and didn't want the warmth of their bodies' closeness to disappear. Both of them had the best sleep they'd had in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't the best but I promise it will get better. Maybe some more Spoby fluff next chapter. That kiss you've been waiting for is coming soon...**


	8. Hiding, Finding Nemo, and a Kiss

**You've been waiting for it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of the Disney movies mentioned**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Spencer)**

Rolling over in bed, Spencer heard something crinkle. Her eyes fluttered open to find a white piece of paper place on the pillow next to her, where Toby had slept throughout the night. Holding it close to her face, she read the note that was in Toby's handwriting.

_Super Spence,_

_I got up early to go work on a house across town. I made a smoothie for you (because we all know how amazing YOUR smoothie making skills are) and it's in the fridge. Have a good day. Call me if you need me._

_Your favorite superhero,_

_ Terrific Toby_

Spencer couldn't help but smile. _Leave it to Toby to put our inside jokes in a simple note. He's so sweet. _She was already thinking of fun things they could do when he got home. She made a mental note to pick up a few things on the way home. _Popcorn, skittles, movies…_

Walking into the kitchen, Spencer opened the refrigerator door and saw a strawberry banana smoothie waiting for her on the top shelf. Sipping the delicious smoothie, she got ready for class. On Sundays, Spencer helped out a teacher on campus. Mrs. Phillips, a teacher from one of her medical classes a few years ago, had asked Spencer to come in every other week to help her get stuff done. Spencer thought of her as a grandmother and Mrs. Phillips definitely loved Spencer's company.

Spencer left the loft and walked down to campus. Entering a classroom, she found Mrs. Phillips. She was a plump lady in her 60s with short, curly blonde hair. She was kind and always had a new dessert for Spencer to try.

"Hello, Mrs. P," Spencer greeted the sweet lady.

"Spencer, dear! How are you?" Before Spencer could even answer, Mrs. Phillips continued. "I baked some more of those peanut butter cookies you love," she said while offering a cookie to the younger girl.

Spencer smiled kindly and took a cookie. "Thank you. You know how much I love your baking," she said.

"Well, I don't have much for you to do today, sweetie. If you could just run these files down to the hospital for me, that'd just be wonderful!" Mrs. P exclaimed.

"Sure thing! I guess I will see you soon." Spencer replied, taking the folders and hugging the gentle lady. They said goodbye and Spencer made her way down to the hospital. She had completely forgotten about who she might run into.

Entering through the doors, Spencer made her way over to the desk and passed the folders to one of the nurses as she had been instructed. As she walked down the hall towards the exit, Spencer froze in her tracks.

It was him. He was standing ten feet down the hallway in the lobby, sipping coffee and chatting with a family in the waiting room. _Shit. How could I be so stupid? _Luckily, he hadn't seen her. She darted into the nearest room, which just so happened to be a dark storage closet.

Spencer knew that he must have been on his break. This meant that he'd be sitting in the lobby for about another 45 minutes. _I can try and make a run for it, but he'll probably see me and chase me down. _She locked the door of the closet and slid down the plain white wall. She pulled out her phone to call Toby, but hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was interrupt him at work. _But this is an emergency_ she concluded and hit #1 on her speed dial.

* * *

**(Toby)**

Toby had finished work at the construction site. He and his team had been working on home renovations for a nice old lady and she had let them go early.

Toby was just pulling into the parking lot of the Brew when his phone started to ring. _Don't Stop Believing_ was now his ringtone since Spencer had set it when they were driving back from karaoke. He glanced at the contact and answered the phone a bit too quickly. He always got excited when she called.

"Hey, Spence! What's up?" he said into the phone.

Spencer's raspy voice came through the phone. "Umm… Can you come and pick me up?"

Toby could tell by her voice that something was wrong but he didn't push. "Sure. I just got off of work. Where are you?"

Spencer took a deep breath and exhaled into her cell. "Don't freak. If you're going to come get me, you need to stay calm. I'm in a closet." She didn't know exactly what to say.

"Okay. Wait, a closet?" he questioned her.

"Well, yes. I'm sitting in a closet at the hospital," Spencer clarified.

"I'll be right there," he said.

On the drive to the hospital, Toby tried to think of every reason why Spencer could be in the situation she is currently in. Unsure of what was going on, he rushed to get there.

Speed walking through the front doors and into the lobby, Toby stopped when he saw Wren. Wren saw him too and walked over to him before Toby could walk away. _Now I know why she's hiding out._

"I'm sorry. You look familiar. Do I know you?" Wren asked in his annoying British accent. Of course he wouldn't remember who beat him up; the hallway at the party had been as dark as night.

"Nope," Toby lied and stepped around the British bastard. He quickly made his way down the hallway, checking every closet he came across.

The third door he came to was locked. He tapped lightly on the door. "Spence? Are you in there?" he whispered. The door swung open and the brunette beauty pulled him into the tight space.

Toby wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame. "I saw him, too. We can get out through the back," he said. His voice was muffled as he spoke into Spencer's hair. He couldn't help but notice how her tresses smelled like cinnamon apples.

Spencer nodded and took his hand. Toby led them out of the closet after looking both ways to make sure the British bastard wasn't near them. When they stepped out, they both glanced down the hallway into the lobby. They saw Wren, who was conversing with a girl with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Jenna?" both Toby and Spencer whispered in unison.

"Maybe he's her doctor?" Spencer suggested. Then, they both saw Jenna lean in and hug Wren.

"I don't think you hug your doctor," Toby replied. Spencer and Toby shook it off and focused on getting out of there.

They walked swiftly to the back of the building, opposite direction of British bastard and Wicked Bitch of the West. Toby knew his way around the hospital. When his mom was in there, he had gone exploring. It gave him some time to get away and think.

Marching down a couple of stairwells, Spencer and Toby made it back to the car. When they got in and started driving, Spencer spoke up.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything." She wanted to make sure that he knew how much she appreciated him in her life.

"Anytime. I'll always be here to help," he responded. _And I'll always protect you._

"That smoothie was really good," Spencer said with a smirk, attempting to lighten the conversation.

"You drank it? I thought you would've wanted to wear it," Toby said. It earned him a playfully punch in the arm, but he just smiled.

"Can we stop at the grocery store?" Spencer asked, remembering her plan.

"Of course. What do you need to get?" Toby asked.

"It's a secret. And you have to wait in the car," she said.

* * *

Toby was in the car playing a game on his phone while he patiently waited. Spencer came back after 15 minutes. She placed the bags by her feet and caught Toby trying to look at what she had bought.

"Hey! No peaking!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry!" he said. He put his hands up as if to surrender and drove them back to the loft.

* * *

Toby was being forced to stay in his room while Spencer set everything up for the surprise. He was reading when she knocked on the door and told him to come out when he was ready.

Toby emerged from the bedroom and walked into the living room. The coffee table was pushed back; a space on the floor was cleared. There lay two navy blue sleeping bags (perched on a mattress since Spencer wouldn't allow them to sleep on the hard floor) and pillows side by side. They could use the couch as a backrest. Between the sleeping bags were two bowls; one filled with buttered popcorn and the other filled with tons of skittles. The lights were off and a lantern used for camping was the only source of light.

Spencer was wearing Toby's shirt as usual and was putting in a movie. There was a stack of Disney DVDs including _Toy Story, Aladdin, Dumbo, The Little Mermaid, and Finding Nemo. _

"What's all of this?" Toby asked. _She's really outdone herself. _

"Disney movie campout! It's only 3 in the afternoon so we can get through all of these movies and a bunch of the others as well," Spencer explained. "And if you want real food, I also made lasagna."

Toby couldn't believe this girl. She was so fun and quirky… and perfect. "This is amazing," he said, smiling at her.

"Glad you like it! And I almost forgot," she continued. "You have to wear this!" Spencer help up a blue piece of fabric with green letters _TT. _"It's your superhero cape, Terrific Toby!" She tied it around his neck and he laughed.

"I can't believe you did all of this. I must be such a special friend," he said.

"Definitely!" Spencer responded as she fastened her own cape around her neck. Her cape was green and there was the blue letters _SS _for Super Spencer.

* * *

**(Spencer)**

They were snuggled into their respective sleeping bags and watched the first movie. Halfway through, Spencer figured out that you could zip the sleeping bags together to form one giant queen sized sleeping bag. Toby and Spencer struggled to put it together and started to just roll around like maniacs (By now, their super hero capes had come off). Eventually, they figured it out and cuddled with each other as they nibbled on junk food.

It was 11:00 and they were watching Finding Nemo.

"We should go to an aquarium," Spencer mentioned. "One where we can swim with dolphins and turtles," she added.

"We should do that. We can go on a road trip to SeaWorld since you have next week off," Toby suggested.

"Really?!" Spencer's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Why not?"

"You'd really take me on a road trip?" Spencer asked. She looked at him with her big, brown adoring eyes and he looked back at her.

"I'd do anything for you," Toby said honestly and Spencer blushed.

Before she realized what was happening, Toby leaned into her. His soft lips grazed hers before they met. He captured her pink mouth and gave her a soft and gentle yet passionate kiss. After a second, she kissed back with equal passion. It was a kiss that was filled with so much want and need for each other, but wasn't too aggressive. It was simple and sweet.

They both pulled back for a breath. Despite their sitting position, Toby's hands were around Spencer's hips and her fingers were curled around the nape of his neck.

"I was… not expecting that," Spencer said with a coy smile playing on her lips.

"Me neither," Toby replied shyly. "Do you think Dory saw?" he teased.

They both started to laugh, still holding each other and never wanting to let go. Before the movie was even finished, the couple had fallen asleep. Spencer was curled up next to Toby, her head resting on his chest and his face was buried in her hair. And that's how they remained, comforted by each other's presence. Both of them slept with a smile on their face that night.

* * *

**Tada! Told you it was coming. I hope you liked it... please review. I love hearing from you!**

**P.S. What do you think Wren and Jenna were talking about? **


	9. Roadtrip with the Amigos

**A/N: I know this chapter is overdue, so I made it a smidge longer. Things got hectic this week. But I should be uploading twice this weekend. But, you need to review in order for that to happen! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Spencer)**

The rest of the week went by quickly for Spencer and Toby. Spencer was working hard in her classes before the week of vacation she was about to have off while Toby labored at work. Despite the kiss they had shared Sunday night, nothing had really changed between the two. They already acted like a couple anyways. The only difference was that they'd share a quick, chaste kiss maybe twice a day tops. They still cuddled in their sleep at night and teased each other like normal, but neither of them made any move to get too serious.

It was Friday afternoon and Spencer had just finished up classes. Her brain had definitely been exercised and now she was ready to have a carefree weekend with Toby. She arrived at the loft and when she opened the door she saw Toby scurrying like a hamster throughout the room, countless shirts in hand as he moved to shove them all in his suitcase. Spencer giggled at the sight.

"Going somewhere?" she inquired.

Toby, finally realizing that she was home, smiled at her and his eyes lit up. "Why, yes. _ We_ are! And you're friends, who are also my friends now, will be joining us," he said.

"You sound really excited," she said. She loved seeing Toby happy. He was like a little boy who just hit a homerun for his little league team. "Where are we going and who's coming?" Spencer asked.

"We're taking a road trip to Florida. Aria, Ezra, Samara, Emily, Caleb, Hanna, Jason and he invited CeCe. She's friends with Samara. I think she sells some of her jewelry in her store. And Ezra rented us a van, which is more like a bus, but it fits all ten of us," Toby explained.

"You organized all of this?" Spencer asked in disbelief. _This guy is amazing. He contacted all of our friends and set up an entire vacation. _Oddly, Spencer was turned on by organized guys.

"Everyone helped get all of it ready, but I guess it was my idea," Toby said with a shrug.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Spencer told him.

Toby blushed a bit and replied, "Well, I'm not as amazing as Super Spence." He handed her a navy blue suitcase. "You better start packing. They're picking us up in an hour."

* * *

"Could you move your cute ass a bit quicker, Spence?! It's a nineteen hour drive to Florida and I have a date with the beach!" Hanna screamed out the window when she saw Spencer coming down the back staircase of the loft. Spencer rolled her eyes.

She was struggling to get her suitcase down the stairs, and Toby, being a gentleman, carried it for her. They made their way into the van and crawled into the very back. Jason was driving with CeCe riding shotgun, followed by Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, and Emily and Samara in pilot seats leading to the back. Toby and Spencer took the last two seats near the trunk. There was a sign covering the back window that read "Florida or Bust!" clearly Hanna's idea, as it was written in bubbly, pink letters.

There were packs of red bull on the floor of the van with an overflowing basket of candy. Toby looked at all the food, confused.

"Whenever we go on road trips, we just pack a bunch of junk food to keep us awake. Everyone ends up falling asleep, though," Spencer explained to Toby.

"PARTAAAAYY!" Hanna screamed from the third row as she flung her arms into the air.

"Sorry, guys. She had a few shots before you picked us up," Caleb said. Everyone just laughed, expecting nothing less from Hanna.

They were halfway through the drive and almost everyone was asleep, as Spencer had predicted. Jason was driving, so of course he was awake and chatting with CeCe. Spencer and Toby had dozed off but had just woken up. Toby woke up a few minutes before Spencer and watched as her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened. Her head was craned to the side as she rested it on Toby's shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered sleepily.

"Hey," Toby replied with a small smile. They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes before Spencer grabbed something out of the candy basket.

"Wanna share?" Spencer asked Toby as she tossed him a pack of Skittles.

"Definitely," he said with a smile. They passed the bag between each other and after they were finished their snack, Toby grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Toby?" Spencer spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" Spencer asked, a bit nervous.

"Well I'm human, but I think you're some sort of highly intelligent monkey species," he teased.

She playfully slapped his arm. "I meant what are we. Like this," she gestured to their joined hands.

Toby turned his body so he could look at her better and moved his hand up to her cheek. "I'm falling hard for you, Spence. We can be whatever you want to be. Whether you want me just as a friend or something more, I'll always be here for you. But, I just want to give you enough time. I don't want to rush you after what happened with Wren. I want to protect you. And I want you to be able to trust me 100%," Toby said. He had said all of it from the bottom of his heart. He truly cared about Spencer and he knew she was something special. She was to be given the best and not be pushed around like how the British bastard had treated her. Toby wanted to give her everything and anything that would make Spencer happy.

Spencer looked into his blue orbs and moved her hand to the back of Toby's neck. "I trust you," she told him honestly. "And I'm ready." With that being said, Spencer closed the gap and pressed her lips to Toby's and he kissed back. The kiss was short lived, but filled with even more passion that the first. _He tastes fruity. _

The couple had been quiet enough that Jason couldn't hear them from the front of the van. But, he was looking at them in the rearview mirror with a smile on his face. Jason couldn't help but be happy for his sister. He knew he didn't have to worry, because he could just tell that Toby was a good man.

The rest of the ride was silent. Only Jason was awake and was running on RedBull. Spencer had fallen asleep on Toby's shoulder again. Toby was also sleeping, his fingers interlaced with Spencer's.

* * *

"We're here!" Hanna exclaimed, waking Spencer and Toby from their peaceful slumber. Everyone in the van was looking back at them.

"Well, aren't you two cute?" Emily said as she winked at Spencer, who just blushed.

Everyone exited the van and took in their surroundings. It was 9 am and the sun was shining in Miami. Palm trees blew in the breeze and you could smell the salty ocean. The giant hotel was modern and looked beautiful. Jason had already checked in and was handing out room keys.

"There are two queen beds in each room. Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna in room 712, CeCe and Samara in room 713, and Toby, Caleb, Ezra and I are in room 714. We all have an ocean view and our rooms have connecting doors so we can just open them up and hang out," Jason explained to the whole group.

"Why don't we go find some food and then take a trip to the beach?" Caleb suggested.

"Yeah. We can all meet back here in the lobby at noon. That gives us time to unpack and change into swimsuits," Aria said.

The group separated and went to their rooms.

* * *

**In the girl's room…**

"So… Spencer! What's going on with you and Toby?!" Hanna squealed.

Spencer looked down at her suitcase as she finished unpacking. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Come on, Spence! We've all noticed. And Jason may or may not have mentioned that he saw you guys kissing," Aria mentioned with a smirk.

The four best friends moved to sit on one bed and gossip like they would back in high school. "We're giving _us _a try, I guess," Spencer said.

"Spencer's in love!" Hanna screamed.

"Not yet…" Spencer said nervously.

Spence, it's okay if you are. You've known Toby for like a month and you've already been through a lot together. Anyone could tell that you two have something special. Plus, you already act like a couple," Emily said. Emily always knew what to say and Spencer found her words comforting.

"Okay, okay I think I love him! I mean, he's just so kind. And he's different. I don't know what it is. But, he makes me laugh when I don't want to and I can't stand being away from him for too long," Spencer confessed in one swift breath.

The other three girls all squealed and each took turns talking about their significant other. They were laughing and gossiping together; nothing had changed between them since high school. Eventually, they got ready to head to the beach.

* * *

**In the guy's room… **

"She's been so busy with wedding planning and stressing out. So this will be the perfect vacation to relax with her for a while. Thanks for setting this up, man," Caleb said to Toby.

The guys were lounging in the chairs in their hotel room, just talking before meeting the others. Jason was on his phone (most likely texting CeCe), Ezra reading a book, while Caleb and Toby just chatted.

"No problem," Toby said as the two guys fist bumped.

"What's going on with you and Spencer?" Caleb inquired. Toby looked around the room nervously. Jason had taken a sudden interest in the conversation and looked up from his phone.

"Umm," Toby could see Jason looking at him. He didn't look happy or angry; his face was expressionless. Toby was fairly good at reading people, but not Jason.

"They're a couple now. At least that's what Aria told me," Ezra said, his eyes still focused on his book.

"Good for you, Cavanaugh!" Caleb said.

"I'm happy that you and Spencer are together. You're not like her usual boyfriends – or whatever you are," Jason finally spoke up.

"I really hope that's a good thing," Toby responded.

"I actually get along with you. I consider you a friend. I sure as hell didn't like that cocky doctor or her high school boyfriend with the afro," Jason said. He gave Toby a small smile and a nod, both of which Toby returned. He was thankful that Toby approved of him dating Spencer and considered Jason a friend too.

"Aw! Bromance! Can I call you two Tason?" Caleb joked with a chuckle.

Jason chucked a pillow right at Caleb's head. "We should go meet the girls in the lobby," Ezra said as he put his book down. And with that, they all headed for the elevators.

* * *

The girls had made it downstairs first and when the guys arrived, they decided to go have lunch at a restaurant called "Pearl's". It was directly across from the ocean and they sat under the covered porch of the restaurant.

Toby and Spencer sat next to each other, holding hands under the table. The group ate their burgers, hot dogs, and crispy fries while they talked about what their plans were for the trip.

"Okay. Beach today, girls' spa and boys' basketball tomorrow, bonfire on Monday night, pool and then the nightclub on Tuesday, shopping on Wednesday, and drive home Friday morning?" Aria clarified and the group nodded in agreement.

"What about Thursday?" Spencer asked. The others looked at Toby with a mischievous grin. "Am I missing something?" No one would answer her, they just smiled wide.

Spencer shrugged it off and Toby gave her hand a squeeze. He was planning something big for her. He was going to take her on a second date; assuming that pizza, bowling, and karaoke was their first.

The gang made their way down to the beautiful beach. Warmth from the sun wrapped around Spencer's body. She loved the feeling of the ocean's mist on her skin. Everyone sprinted down to the beach, racing to get there.

When they had made it, the guys took off their shirts so they were left only in their swim trunks. Aria, CeCe, Hanna, Emily and Samara had already shed their cover ups and were setting up their tanning spots and slathering on tan lotion. Spencer was more hesitant in taking off her dress, as she was a bit more insecure. Toby didn't see why though. When she had finally taken it off, she was wearing a black bikini and Toby had to control himself so he wouldn't start drooling. She was beautiful. Her wavy brown hair was moving with the breeze and her fair skin looked a bit tanner, almost like she was glowing. Spencer must have noticed Toby staring because her cheeks turned a light pink color.

The girls had settled in their lounge chairs and their sunglasses were on as the guys grabbed Coca Cola from the cooler.

Spencer was just about to sit down when Toby had grabbed her from behind and tossed her over his shoulder. He carried her towards the water.

"TOBY! Put me down this instant!" Spencer shouted. Toby refused and sped up to get to the glistening ocean.

All of their friends on the beach were laughing hysterically at the pair. When Toby was about waist deep in the ocean, he lifted her up in the air bridal style.

"Toby Cavanaugh, don't you even think about-"she was cut off as Toby threw her into water. She shrieked loudly before being submerged by the blue liquid. Instead of coming up, she swam behind Toby.

Toby was looking into the water, trying to spot Spencer. All of the sudden, she sprang out of the sea like a dolphin and tackled Toby's shoulders. She attempted to dunk him, but failed miserably. Toby just laughed. With Spencer still clinging to him, Toby dove under the water and swan with her resting on his shoulders. When they eventually came up for air, they were smiling and laughing with each other. Toby pulled her into a kiss and could taste the salt on her lips. They stayed like that for a few more moments and were eventually interrupted by their friends.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we want to have fun too!" CeCe teased. Everyone spent the afternoon in the ocean, splashing each other and playing a couple rounds of couple's chicken fights. Hanna and Caleb were the champions and took every opportunity to remind their closest friends.

They all left the beach at sunset and went back to their hotel to enjoy dinner in their rooms. They opened the doors so their rooms were connected and everyone gathered into the four girls' room. All ten people sat on one queen bed, overlapping each other. They ate their food that room service had brought up for them and watched _The Avengers. _Everyone had crashed except for Jason and Spencer, who weren't even watching the movie but just talked instead.

"You like CeCe?" Spencer asked her brother, whispering so that she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Yeah. She's a lot of fun to be around. I think I might take her out on a date sometime while we're here," he said.

"She's really nice, and funny. I approve," Spencer said. When the siblings were younger, they made a promise that they would always have to give approval if the other sibling liked a certain someone. But of course, neither of them really had the heart to disapprove anyone. They would just keep it to themselves. For example, Jason never really said anything about Wren except for calling him some nasty names once in a while.

"Thanks. And I approve of Toby."

"I know you do. He's become your best friend," Spencer said with a smirk.

"So? He's cool. And he's nice to you," Jason said. "Wanna hear something interesting?"

"Sure. What is it?" Spencer asked.

"CeCe is really intuitive, psychic really. She can sorta tell what's going to happen. For example, she predicted that room service would mess up our order, which they did."

"Where is this going, Jason? I mean it's interesting that she knew we'd get mashed potatoes instead of French fries but- "

"Let me finish." Spencer put her hands up to surrender. Jason continued, "She claims that you are Toby are going to get married one day."

Spencer smiled and honestly, she got kind of excited. The thought of marrying sweet Toby made her giddy. But, her rational thinking stepped in. "We don't know if that's going to happen," she said.

"I don't know, Spence. I think it's true. He looks at you like you're his world and you've only known him a month," Jason said.

Spencer looked at the blue eyed boy next to Caleb and Samara who was curled up at the end of the bed and smiled. _Spencer Cavanaugh. It almost sounds right, like it fits. _

The siblings only talked for a few more minutes before finally joining the others in a peaceful sleep. The bed was crowded and warm, but the pile of best friends were comfortable.


	10. I Will Wait

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Spencer)**

Spencer was the first person to wake up, of course. She untangled herself from all of her friends' limbs and quietly removed herself from the bed. She went into the bathroom and washed her face with ice cold water and made some coffee. It was 9:00 and she was getting impatient. Standing on the bed opposite of the one all of her friends were on, she leaped across and landed on all of them. She mostly landed on Aria and Hanna, who immediately screamed when they felt her body weight on them. Everyone else woke up upon hearing the girls scream and moan.

"What the frickin' hell, Spence?" Hanna asked sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, you can't do that. I'm tiny," Aria whined.

Everyone else was laughing at them. Caleb and Ezra were probably laughing the most since their girls had been squished the most. "Nice one, Hastings," Caleb said as he gave Spencer a fist bump, which she returned with a victorious smile.

All of the sudden, someone grabbed around Spencer's waist and pinned her down on the bed. "I got her! Attack!" Toby yelled as he started to tickle her.

All of the others joined in tickling the brunette in multiple places. "STOP! PLEASE! I SURRENDER!" Spencer tried to scream through her laughing. It was hard enough to tolerate one person tickling you, try nine people who don't hold back. And these people knew her so well that they were aware of her most ticklish spots. Spencer was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

After a minute, they all let her go. When she got up, the first thing she did was hit Toby in the back of the head. In return, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Everyone else had moved off the bed into their respective rooms, but they left the connecting doors open. Aria, Hanna, Emily were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Samara and CeCe were in their room doing the same thing. And the guys had gone to get ready for basketball. Spencer and Toby remained in the bed. His arms were holding Spencer and her head was on his shoulder.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Pretty good considering I was buried under nine other bodies," she replied with a laugh. Toby pressed his lips to her forehead. They sat like that for a few more minutes before Emily entered the room.

"We're leaving for the spa in a few minutes, Spencer," Emily said sweetly as she looked at the couple.

"Okay, I'll just throw on some different clothes."

"I better go get ready. The guys and I are going to play basketball and then go down to the pool for the afternoon. So I'll see you at dinner," Toby said. He got up from the bed and then helped Spencer up.

"Okay. Have fun," she said. They shared a passionate kiss before Toby walked to his own room.

Spencer threw on shorts, a simple white t-shirt, and flip flops. All of the girls walked down to the spa in their hotel. The lady at the front desk looked up. "Six for Marin," Hanna said to the receptionist.

The lady nodded. "I have you written down for facials, manicures, pedicures, and hair styling. You can all walk down to the last door on your left."

"Thanks," all of the girls replied before making their way down the hall. The room had six black leather, reclining chairs. Soft piano music was playing and the lighting was dim, with only vanilla lavender candles burning around the room. They six friends changed into the fluffy white robes that had been left for them and took a seat.

A few minutes later, a team of women came in and got to work. They rubbed on different exfoliating scrubs and creams onto the girls' faces. No one talked, just soaked in the calmness of the atmosphere and relaxed. After the facials, they moved into an open, circular room. There were leather pedicure chairs with foot baths positioned in a circle. A sparkling, crystal chandelier hung in the center.

Each girl picked out their nail polish and took a seat. Multiple ladies came and started to pamper them. As the girls got their feet massaged and their nails painted, they chatted a bit.

"How's the wedding plan going, Han?" Emily asked.

"It's going good. The planner isn't moving as fast as I'd like, but we're getting it done," Hanna responded. "And I've finally decided on a maid of honor."

"Really? Who?" Aria, Emily, and Spencer asked in unison. Obviously, Hanna didn't know Samara and CeCe well enough so they weren't candidates for the position. The other girls had been anxious to see who'd won the spot.

"Spencer?" Hanna looked at her expectantly. "Would you be my maid of honor?" she asked her.

Spencer smiled brightly at Hanna who was sitting across the room. "Of course!"

Aria and Emily smiled sincerely and congratulated her. They knew she deserved it. This was something special about the four best friends; nothing could come between them. They always had each other's backs and never got jealous. Since they had been friends for so long, they learned early on that it's better to be happy for your friends than to envy them. In reality, they each fit together and gave each other happiness. The six girls let their manicures and pedicures dry and gossiped for a bit. They talked about the 411 in the magazines and laughed along with each other. All of them were having so much fun hanging out.

Eventually, they moved to different stations to get their hair done. Spencer had gotten her hair washed and was sitting in the chair waiting for her stylist to come. After a few minutes, a lady with straight, blonde hair and brown eyes came over the chair. She looked like she was in her 30s.

"Hey, I'm Tammy," she introduced herself with a warm smile.

Spencer smiled back. "I'm Spencer."

Tammy put a few products in Spencer's long, dark mahogany hair. "What brings you into the salon? Hot date?" Tammy asked.

"Nope. Just a girl's day with my friends," Spencer said.

"I've seen your group walking around the hotel. Vacationing in Florida?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend planned out this trip for all of our friends."

"I knew there was a guy!" Tammy exclaimed. She was starting to blow dry Spencer's hair, so they had been talking a bit louder. "He's the one with the short light brown hair and blue eyes, right?"

"That's him," Spencer said with a little blush.

"You probably think I'm some creepy stalker. I was leaving work last night and I saw all of you coming in from the beach. You and Mr. blue eyes were holding hands," Tammy explained with a wink.

Spencer and Tammy talked about college life, Florida, and stupid stuff like celebrity crushes. That was the good thing about hairdressers. You could talk to them about anything and they don't know you well enough to judge you. Tammy finished Spencer's hair. She had curled it, and it wasn't like Spencer's usual beach waves. Spencer's hair was in big loose curls and was pulled into a half up – half down style with a few pieces left down to frame her face.

"Thanks, Tammy! It was nice to meet you," Spencer said.

"Oh, I think we'll be seeing each other again soon," Tammy said with a cheeky smile. Spencer was confused but smiled and joined her friends.

By the time all of the girls were finished being pampered, it was 5:00 and they were going to meet the boys for dinner. They were just changing into some nicer clothes for the hotel's restaurant. They were all crowded in their bathroom putting on some makeup.

"Aria, I can't believe your hairstylist was flirting with you," CeCe dished.

"What?" Spencer asked with a laugh.

"It's not funny. Maybe, she was just trying to be nice!" Aria said.

"Trust me, Aria. She was gay," Samara said.

"At least she was nice," Aria said simply.

"A little too nice. Especially when she sniffed your neck and told you that she loved your perfume. Then, proceeded to sniff your neck," Emily giggled.

"Don't laugh at me. It was awkward!" Aria whined.

"Don't worry, tiny. We won't tell Ezra," Spencer teased and all of them laughed.

**(Toby)**

The guys had just arrived at the hotel's dining room and were waiting for the girls. They had spent the day challenging each other in basketball, placing bets on who would win and then relaxed by the pool with a beer. They had cleaned up and were dressed for a nice dinner.

Toby saw Spencer coming. _She's gorgeous. _She smiled at him and walked over to the table with the other girls. Toby stood up to give her a kiss and held out her chair for her before returning to his own seat.

"Well, it's nice to know that at least one of you is a gentleman," Hanna said as she, Aria, and CeCe pulled out their own chairs. Caleb, Ezra, and Jason looked uncomfortable. Emily and Samara were snickering at the scene.

"Oh calm down. We're just kidding. You're probably drunk, anyways," Aria teased.

"We only had one beer!" Ezra defended. The girls just laughed and rolled their eyes.

The group gave their order to their waiter, a short Italian guy named Luigi. Luigi was kind enough to bring the ten friends complimentary dessert.

"Life is short, enjoy your friends, and eat good food!" Luigi told them before they left.

"Let's go to the casino!" Hanna exclaimed. Everyone agreed except for Spencer who walked the opposite way.

Toby noticed this and whispered to Emily, "Is she okay?"

Emily knew this was normal and just smiled. "Yeah. She just doesn't gamble. Whenever we go to a casino, she usually finds something else to do."

Toby nodded and decided to follow Spencer. He walked behind her quietly and smiled when he saw her destination. Spencer had entered the arcade. He watched her put some change into the machine for tokens before walking up to her. He put in a few dollars and she spun around to face him. Spencer's eyes lit up when she saw Toby in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" Toby asked.

Spencer smiled; she came up with an idea. "I don't gamble, but I do bet. How about we play some games and whoever wins the most tickets gets to pick the movie tonight," she suggested.

"Sounds fun! I've been wanting to see the new James Bond movie," Toby said.

"What makes you think you're going to win? Maybe I want to watch _Dirty Dancing_," Spencer challenged her blue eyed boyfriend.

"I'm feeling lucky," he said.

For two hours, the pair played arcade games like ski ball, Pac man, and more. They were going to count their tickets when another game caught Spencer's eye.

"Toby, let's play this one! Please? Just one more?" she begged.

"Okay. But you're going to win this one. I'm terrible at this game," Toby said to her.

They put some tokens in the Dance Revolution game and picked the song _Call Me Maybe. _Spencer and Toby moved their feet furiously to step on the correct arrows. Near the end of the game, Toby fell off of the game's stage and onto the floor. The only thing Spencer fell into was a fit of uncontainable laughter.

"I told you I was bad at this game," Toby said as he got up from the floor.

"I can see that. I won by 538 points anyways," Spencer mentioned. They walked over to the counter to count their tickets. The arcade was about to close so they did it quickly.

"I have 1,254 tickets," Spencer said.

Toby smiled and Spencer glared at him. "Well, spit it out. How many do you have?" Spencer asked curiously. She already knew the answer.

"1,259," he said with a victorious grin.

"That's not even fair! We're basically tied!" Spencer complained. Her bottom lip stuck out and she pouted.

"Don't trip on your bottom lip as we walk over to the prize counter," Toby said. He took Spencer's hand and led her over to the prizes. He gave the guy at the counter all of the tickets and pointed to the big blue teddy bear that was the size of Spencer's upper body. Toby passed it to Spencer and she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. They couple walked up the stairs to the room to watch a movie, dragging the giant teddy bear with them. Toby changed into his plaid pajama pants and took off his dress shirt. When he came out of the bathroom, Spencer was gone. Only her blue bear sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Spencer?"

"I'm coming!" she yelled from the guy's room. When she came back, she was wearing Toby's long sleeve shirt. "You worried me. I thought you forgot to pack it," Spencer said to him.

"Never! I was afraid you would refuse to go to sleep without it," he joked.

"I would've just taken another one of your shirts," she said with a smile.

They cuddled on the bed together and were looking for movies on demand. "I'll compromise. We don't have to watch _James Bond. _How about we keep up our tradition and watch _The Lady and The Tramp._" Toby suggested.

"That is an excellent idea, Mr. Cavanaugh!" Spencer said excitedly.

"That's so cute," Spencer said referring to the two dogs sharing their spaghetti. Toby smiled, because it gave him another idea. He was planning something big on Thursday and now he had the perfect way to end it.

Toby leaned down to give Spencer a kiss on the nose. She giggled and captured his face in her hands, pulling him back for more. Things were heating up between the two. Toby was hovering above Spencer and kissing her passionately. Their tongues were battling and moans were escaping from Spencer's lips. Both of them knew where this was going.

Spencer realized what was about to happen, and pulled back a bit. "I'm sorry," she said breathlessly.

"Don't be sorry, Spence," he told her as they moved into sitting positions. Toby pulled her close to him and she cuddled into his side.

"We can wait, right?" Spencer asked.

"Of course, Spencer. You don't have to ask me. We will wait until you're ready," Toby said honestly. _I wait for you. I love you and I will wait. _It was true_. _They loved each other, even though they hadn't said it yet. They felt the same way about each other and they knew it, but they were waiting for the perfect time to say it.

"I think I want to wait until marriage," Spencer thought out loud.

"You should. The way I think about it, a lot of people don't get to choose when it happens. They wish they could've waited for the right person, but they didn't get the chance," he said. He looked straight into Spencer's eyes. "It could've happened to you."

She looked back at him. "I'm lucky that it didn't. But you weren't so lucky." She moved her hand up to caress his cheek. "You are the strongest person I know," Spence told him. Toby captured her lips and gave her another passionate kiss. This one was different, though. It spoke words. The kiss was Spencer and Toby telling each other that they understood and that they'd always be there for one another. They both pulled back to breathe and continued to watch the movie, not letting go of each other as they did.

Near the end of the movie, the hotel room door busted open. Hanna stumbled in with smudged mascara and tears falling down her face. She was sobbing and quickly ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Why is Tammy going to see Spencer again? Why is Hanna crying? If you review, I might just update tonight or tomorrow. Have a good weekend :)**


	11. These Are the Moments We Enjoy the Most

**A/N: I worked on this all day so I hope you ennjoy it. It was pretty amusing to read your ideas about Tammy and Caleb... but I guess I fooled you. She won't be back until the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL... as much as I'd like to**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Spencer)**

Spencer brought her knuckles to the bathroom door and tapped lightly. "Hanna? Can I come in?" she asked, her voice filled with warmth and concern.

Toby had gone back to his room to give the girls some privacy. After a moment, Spencer heard the door unlock and she pushed it open. Spencer walked across the cold tiles to the other side of the bathroom and approached her blonde best friend. Hanna was crouched in the corner and curled up next to the white porcelain tub.

"Hanna? What happened?" Spencer joined her on the floor and pushed her golden locks out of her eyes.

Hanna opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She started to sob and fell into Spencer's embrace. Spencer cradled her and rubbed circles on her back to soothe her.

"How about you clean up and we can talk after?" Spencer suggested. Hanna nodded and Spencer helped her off of the floor. She hated seeing Hanna in pain and she would give anything to make the salty tears stop flowing. After helping her remove her clothes and turning on the hot water, she helped her in the shower. Spencer went to get Hanna's silk pajamas and laid them out for her on the bathroom counter. She made some peach tea that was offered by the hotel and poured it into two mugs.

When Hanna was done her shower, Spencer helped her out, sat her in the big bed, and handed her a steaming mug of peach tea. Hanna took it gratefully. After taking a few sips, Hanna spoke up.

"In the casino, we all had a few more drinks. Emily was making sure that I didn't have too much so we were hanging out, playing the slot machines. I left her to go find Caleb. When I rounded the corner, I – I saw him. He was k – kissing another girl." She was trying to control her breathing and keep it steady as she explained everything to Spencer. When she was done Spencer didn't judge, but instead nodded and rubbed Hanna's back.

"I ran away right after. Caleb didn't even see me," Hanna said. A single tear was running down her cheek.

"Do you think he was drunk?" Spencer asked.

"I know he was drunk. Thirty minutes before, Ezra was chasing him around telling him to put his shirt back on," Hanna said and she cracked a smile at the memory.

"Did you see who he was kissing?" Spencer asked.

"Some redhead with a really bad fake tan," Hanna said and both the girls laughed. "And her shoes were hideous! They matched her hair." The best friends were laughing really hard now.

Both of them calmed down and Hanna continued, "Should I call off the wedding? It's obvious that he doesn't love me like I love him."

"Now I know that's not true. Caleb talks about how excited he is for the wedding more than you do. And that's saying something. He loves you and only you. I think you should just give it some time before you make any big decisions," Spencer said.

"Should I confront him?" Hanna asked.

"You should wait and see if he tells you. Caleb is truthful and the guilt will eat him alive if he doesn't say anything."

"Thank you, for everything. You've always been the smart one, Spence. You always know how to make me feel better. You're really wise and brainy and I love you."

Spencer and Hanna hugged each other. "I love you, too, Han."

In the middle of their embrace, there was a knock at the door. Spencer got up to answer it and found Caleb waiting by the door. "Can I see Hanna?" he asked. His voice shook with nervousness.

Spencer realized that he had been crying. She looked over at Hanna for permission and she nodded. She let Caleb in and he made his way over to his fiancée. Spencer was about to leave the room when Hanna called out to her.

"Can you stay, Spence?" Hanna asked. She needed Spencer if she wanted to stay strong in front of Caleb.

"Of course," Spencer replied before taking her spot in the chair in the corner. Caleb was kneeling next to the bed Hanna was sitting in. If he was drunk earlier he must've found a way to sober up, because he was clearly serious now.

"Hanna, I need to tell you something. Before I tell you, you need to know how much I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I was gambling and this girl, Candy I think she said her name was, was flirting with me. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I looked over at her to tell her to leave but she kissed me," Caleb said, explaining his story.

"I know," was all Hanna said.

"And I – wait you know?" Caleb asked with a confused look on his face.

"I saw it happen," she admitted. Spencer gave her an encouraging nod and sat quietly, watching the scene unfold.

"How do I know you're being honest with me?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna Marin, I love you. I can't wait to be married to you and I wouldn't throw away everything we have for some bimbo with a name of a snack that gives kids cavities," Caleb said.

Hanna giggled. "She did look like a bimbo, didn't she?"

The engaged couple were laughing and whispering and Spencer couldn't help but smile. After they shared a kiss, Caleb left and Spencer climbed into bed with Hanna. Emily and Aria came back to the room a bit later, but Hanna and Spencer had already fallen asleep. All of them rested and prepared for the next day.

* * *

The next day was Monday and it went by as quickly as it came. The crew spent the day in one of the rooms watching movies. They were relaxing because they had a big night ahead of them. Around 8:00 at night, they headed to the beach for a bonfire party. The beach was hosting it for college-age kids to party and let loose.

"This looks pretty wild," Aria observed. Young adults were dunking each other in the water and pouring beer on themselves. The others agreed with the tiny brunette, but went to sit around the perimeter of the blazing flames. Benches were set up a good distance away from the fire, but close enough where you could feel its warmth. Music was blasting and people were moving to its beat.

Spencer took a beer and sat down while her friends danced like animals. Toby was next to her, with his arm wrapped around her. They were talking and laughing at their friends while the orange glow from the fire danced across their faces.

"I'm just gonna go find a bathroom. You okay here?" Toby asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said with a reassuring smile. Toby felt a little weird about leaving her alone. But, he knew her friends were near her. Yet, he couldn't shake the odd feeling. After making it about half way to the bathroom, he decided to turn around to go stay with Spencer.

"Hey there, hottie!" a guy with golden hair approached Spencer. He sat down next to her. He moved closer to her and she shifted away uncomfortably.

"Aww, don't be like that baby. I'm Andrew," he said with a creepy smile. Spencer started to shake. That was the smile Wren had on his face before he tried to touch her.

Andrew moved his hand up Spencer's thigh and squeezed it. "Don't touch me," she said firmly, still leaning away from the stranger.

"Baby, I won't hurt you. Just want a little fun, that's all," he whispered in her ear. His breath reeked of alcohol and his hands were cold. He was holding onto her leg with a tight grip and she couldn't get away. Spencer looked at her friends for help but they were gone.

"She asked you not to touch her," a deep voice said. Spencer knew that face anywhere. _Toby. _

"Who are you?" Andrew asked. He let go of Spencer and stood up to come face to face with Toby.

"Her boyfriend. Oh and this is Bruno and Bolton," Toby said as he gestured to the two guys behind him. It was really Caleb and Ezra. All of the guys were much taller and built better than Andrew and Toby could see fear come across his face. Andrew rolled his eyes and walked away rather quickly.

"Bruno and Bolton? Really?" Spencer asked with a laugh.

"Come on! That guy was a whimp. He didn't even put up a fight. We had to have a little fun!" Ezra argued.

They boys and Spencer laughed. "Where are the girls?" Spencer wondered.

"They went back to the hotel. We stayed behind to save you," Caleb replied proudly.

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, guys." She leaned into Toby's ear and whispered so only he could hear, "Thank you for saving me again, Terrific Toby."

"No problem, Super Spence," he said and the couple laughed. They walked back to the hotel hand in hand and went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

Tuesday was spent lounging by the pool and drinking frosty pina coladas. The girls tanned and the guys swam and played water basketball. They didn't have to do much for their vacation, as long as they were away from school and the stress of reality. After a round of chicken fights, which was now a tradition, the girls went back to their hotel to get ready for the nightclub. The boys followed about an hour later.

The girls laid out their party dresses to decide who would wear what. Emily claimed the lavender purple dress, Hanna called dibs on a neon pink, satin dress, Aria went for the bold zebra print, Samara took the bright orange one, and CeCe picked the teal sequined dress. Spencer looked down curiously.

"Um, I am going with you girls right? Cause there's no dresses left," Spencer said.

"That's because I brought a special one for you. It came into my boutique and Hanna thought it'd be perfect," CeCe told her. She walked into the closet and pulled out a strapless, vivid red dress. It was simple enough for Spencer but would definitely turn heads.

Spencer stared at it in disbelief. It was the prettiest dress she'd ever seen, and a bit risky for Spencer's usual, more conservative style. "It's gorgeous. But, there's no way I can pull that off," she said.

"Oh come on, Spence! Just try it on," Aria pleaded.

Spencer sighed and grabbed the dress from CeCe's hands on her march to the bathroom. She got changed and when she came out, all of the girls were staring at her with their jaws hanging.

"See? I told you. It doesn't look good on me. I'm just going to take it off and we can find another –"Spencer said. But, she was cut off by Hanna.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, get your cute butt over to this mirror and look at yourself. You look amazing!" Hanna squealed.

Spencer walked slowly over to the full length mirror and looked at her reflection. _I actually look pretty. _She knew she wasn't ugly, but she never considered herself to be beautiful. She thought Aria, Emily and Hanna were the pretty ones. Of course, everyone thought otherwise when they saw Spencer.

"You. Look. Hot." CeCe said. All of the other girls nodded in agreement, smiling at their best friend.

The scarlet dress hugged Spencer in all the right places and the black pumps she was wearing made her legs look even longer than they already were. It revealed just enough skin to tease, stopping mid-thigh and showing her shoulders. And she was practically glowing from the tan she had gotten earlier at the pool.

Spencer turned around and smiled at them. All six girls went in for a group hug before they finished getting ready. Tonight was going to be pretty fun, free of drama and a time to just let loose.

* * *

**(Toby)**

The guys were finishing up. They dressed a bit nicer and wore jeans and dress shirts, rolling up the sleeves. Yes, they tucked in their shirts and wore a belt so their pants wouldn't end up around their ankles. Caleb even put on a tie; of course it was loose, not properly done, and didn't match his shirt, but at least he could say he tried. Toby spiked up his hair a bit and waited for the others.

"CeCe texted me and told me to tell you to keep your eyeballs in their sockets," Jason said as he read the message off of his phone.

"What does that mean?" Toby asked.

"Beats me," Spencer's brother responded with a shrug.

The gang had decided to meet at the club instead of waiting around the hotel lobby. It was just down the street, and the guys had no problem walking so they were already there. They waited by the bar for the ladies to arrive.

Sure enough, the girls came shortly after. Aria, CeCe, Hanna, Emily, and Samara met up with the boys to get a drink. Toby looked around for his brunette beauty, but he couldn't find her.

"Where's Spencer?" Toby asked Aria.

"She was just paying the taxi driver. Here she comes now," Aria said pointing to Spencer, who was entering the club.

Toby now knew what CeCe was talking about. It was as if the music stopped and Spencer was the only one in the room. His mouth was ajar and he quickly closed it before he started to drool. Spencer must've seen him because her cheeks were almost the color of her dress. Toby couldn't help but stare. He thought she was beautiful before, but now he was dumbfounded by her beauty. _It's like she's glowing or something. She looks like an angel. _Toby hopped off the bar stool and pushed through the sweaty people to make his way over to his girlfriend.

"You look gorgeous," he said to her. Her blush remained and she gave Toby a once over.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she replied playfully. In the middle of the dance floor, she pulled her blue eyed boyfriend into a kiss. She slightly bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to moan.

"Well, you're playful tonight," he teased her after they pulled apart. It was true, her confidence was boosted. She felt pretty, considering her insecure nature, and she wanted to enjoy it. Toby interlaced his fingers with her and led her to the other side of the dance floor where their friends were already going crazy.

"Here she is! Doesn't she look fabulous?" Hanna screeched over the loud dance music. Everyone raised their drinks and cheered while Spencer just laughed at her friends.

They were all dancing and Toby snuck away from the group and went over to the DJ. He was a short, white guy with a gold tooth to match his chains. "Sup man?" the DJ greeted him.

"I have a request," Toby said, his brain had a great idea. The DJ nodded and Toby wrote down the song name for him. The DJ smiled at the song title he had written on the scrap piece of paper and gave Toby a fist bump.

Toby was back with the group and the music cut. Everyone groaned and looked at the DJ expectantly.

"Alright! Alright! I got a request from my main man, the notorious T.O.B.Y! Let's pump it up!" The DJ yelled into the microphone and the party people cheered.

Spencer looked at her boyfriend with a questioning look plastered on her face and he chuckled.

_When I dance they call me Macarena_

_And the boys they say que estoy buena _

_They all want me, they can't have me _

_So they all come and dance beside me_

_Move with me, chant with me_

_And if you're good I'll take you home with me_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria cosa buena _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena _

_Hey Macarena!_

Spencer's eyes went wide. "You did not!" she screamed with excitement.

The gang jumped right into the Macarena and all the people in the club followed. Spencer and Toby were the best at it and really got into it. Toby, being a crazy fool, even added in the other moves Spencer had taught him before the party at Hanna's. The crowd had formed a circle around the ten friends and was cheering them on.

When the song finally ended, the friends were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Jason was the most amused, as he had doubled over and his laugh was a girly squeal. They danced all the way until 1:00 am and hitched a cab back to the hotel.

Feeling a bit high from all the excitement, they giggled the whole way to their hotel rooms. When they arrived, everyone collapsed into their respective beds and passed out immediately.

* * *

Wednesday came and the group ate their breakfast in the hotel's buffet downstairs. In such a sophisticated hotel, were the crazy friends who couldn't stop the fun they were having.

"Caleb! Take the bacon off your face! You're embarrassing me!" Hanna scolded him like he was a toddler.

Caleb laughed at his fiancée. "Sorry, sweetie," he apologized and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What's on the agenda today?" Samara asked as she ate her scrambled eggs.

"Shopping!" Hanna and CeCe screeched at the same time. The girls just nodded and the guys groaned in agitation.

"Oh, hush up," Hanna said.

Spencer leaned over to Toby and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. It could be worse."

"Nothing is worse that shopping with girls. They make you carry all their bags," Toby whined playfully.

"Hey! At least I shop light. You should really feel bad for Caleb," Spencer said.

* * *

The afternoon was a blur for the guys. All they saw were a variety of sundresses, tube tops, and shoes… _oh the shoes! _After their long (and painful for the males) day, they went back to the hotel rooms and went to bed.

The girls practically ushered Spencer into bed and forced her to go to bed early.

"Even my mom never cared what time I went to bed. What's wrong with you?" Spencer complained.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Hanna said.

"You have to wake up early," Emily clarified. Spencer was curious, but didn't ask any more questions. She obeyed and climbed into bed just as she was told, and she fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow could hold.

* * *

**A/N: So I kinda rushed through the vacation days because we all want to get to the good stuff... and that's next chapter. This chap. was a bit random, but I promise some special Spoby moments are coming up. How did you like the Spanna scene? The more reviews, the faster I update...**

**xo -Em**


	12. Dolphins, Fireflies and a Plan

**A/N: Sory for the wait. Thank you so much for the reviews... they literally make me cry (especially yours wittykittylizzie). Read on, darlings!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(Spencer)**

"Alright! We've only got 3 hours to make Spencer look H.O.T!" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs as she shook Spencer violently to wake her up.

It was 9 am and there were five girls ready with colorful lipsticks and tubes of mascara. Toby had told them the plan before they'd even left for the trip and they had another secret meeting last night after Spencer had fallen asleep. Toby had arranged a special surprise for Spencer and… well, it was kind of the reason for the whole vacation in Florida.

Spencer rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in the bed. "Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"You're meeting Toby downstairs at noon," Emily clarified.

"Umm okay. But, why?" Spencer questioned her.

"It's a surprise," Aria squealed and grabbed Spencer's hand, dragging her to the bathroom. Her clothes were torn from her body and she was pushed into the steaming shower. Aria tossed her multiple body washes and conditioners from the other side of the curtain.

"I know we're best friends, but this is a bit odd. I think I can clean myself," Spencer said to Aria in a matter of fact tone.

"I need to make sure you use the right shower gel," Aria simply stated.

"Okay, then," Spencer replied.

Aria pulled Spencer out of the shower and wrapped her in a fuzzy, warm white robe. She dragged her into the room where the other girls were waiting. Spencer sat down at the movie star style vanity that was sitting near the hotel room window.

"So, we're going to do your makeup and paint your nails, then you're going to the spa to get your hair done," Samara kindly explained to Spencer.

"Coolness," Spencer replied. She may be a perfectionist, but Spencer was also easy going. Especially on a relaxing vacation to Florida, it was easy to maintain a "go with the flow" type of attitude. And she knew that if she cooperated with her friends, she'd get to see Toby sooner. She didn't know what he was planning, but it must be something amazing.

Hanna and CeCe applied a thin layer of makeup: waterproof mascara, black waterproof eyeliner, a rosy cheek tint, and pink lipstick that brightened the natural color of her lips with a bit of gloss. Emily and Aria carefully painted her nails a navy blue color while Samara neatly laid out an outfit.

When Spencer was done being primped, the girls helped her into a baby blue, strapless sundress that was paired with a brown braided belt and brown sandals. CeCe then escorted Spencer on the elevator ride down to the lobby. She was dragged into the salon and spa and CeCe pushed her into a hairstylist's chair before leaving.

A familiar girl rushed over to Spencer.

"Hey, girly!" the lady greeted kindly.

"Hi, Tammy! Are you in on this 'surprise' thing, too?" Spencer asked jokingly.

"Actually, I am. But, I've been sworn to secrecy," Tammy said as she began to style Spencer's wavy – and still sopping wet – hair.

The two talked for a few minutes and Spencer noticed something sitting on the table next to Tammy's work station. It was a picture of Tammy. She was holding a little girl with strawberry blonde hair who looked to be about three years old. Both of them were being held in a loving embrace by a man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. It was one of those family pictures that you could just tell the family got along peacefully and loved each other. Unlike Spencer's family photo-shoots where Veronica Hasting's would be telling everyone what to wear as her husband, Peter, was focused on his blackberry and the two sisters were fighting with each other in the corner. Nevertheless, the picture came out beautiful; everyone was in smiles. But, you could tell that two important things were missing by the look on the Hastings family's faces: harmony and love.

"Is that your husband and daughter?" Spencer asked Tammy.

"Yep," Tammy replied happily. "Luke and Thalia."

"It's a sweet picture. Can I ask how you and your husband met?"

"We met at a waterpark. I was working there for the summer as a lifeguard. Luke came with some of his buddies for the day and he faked drowning nine times, just so I would 'save' him," she said with a warm voice as she giggled at the memory. "I turned him down a few times, but he followed me around town for the next week and kept asking me on dates. I eventually agreed, though his parents didn't approve. They were the sophisticated type. They had something better planned for Luke. I don't know if they ever really came around to the idea of us, but they came to the wedding and they love Thalia to death so I just took that as their approval."

"That's a cute story," Spencer said with a smile. "I admire all the couples who beat the odds and overcome everything in their way to be together. They fight for it, you know. They love each other so much that they'd risk everything."

"I agree with you. If I've learned anything about love, it's that you shouldn't settle for just anyone and play it safe. Love is a risk and you need to find that person who will join you and make you laugh along the way," Tammy explained.

"You're really easy to talk to. You have that southern hospitality," Spencer complimented Tammy.

"Well, I feel the same about you. You're young but I feel like you are wise for your age. It's actually funny you say that, though. My dad wanted me to be a therapist. So, the least I can do is offer you advice about love and marriage. I can be your mentor," Tammy said with a laugh and Spencer giggled also.

Tammy thought for a moment before speaking. "Marry your best friend. That's my advice to you."

Spencer nodded and gave Tammy a friendly a warm smile. 'I'll remember that."

By now, Tammy was finished with Spencer's hair. Her mocha locks were in tousled, loose curls that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. And for the second time this week, she truly felt pretty. Spencer grinned at herself in the mirror.

"Girl, you are going to make Mr. blue eyes drool! You look gorgeous!" Tammy gushed.

"Thank you so much, Tammy! How much money do I owe you?" Spencer asked as she reached for her wallet.

Tammy stopped her and pulled her into a hug. "It's taken care of. Just make sure you visit me when you come back to Florida," she said sweetly. They pulled back and Tammy guided her out the salon's door. "Now, go get your man!"

Spencer was in the lobby and she spotted Toby in a blue polo shirt on the other side. She sped towards him and leaped into his arms with a giant smile on her face. He caught her spun her around a bit before setting her back on the ground.

"You look beautiful," he said as they leaned their foreheads against each other, staring intently into the other's eyes. She had taken his breath away… again.

"Thank you," Spencer said shyly, blushing. "So what's this big surprise you have planned?" Spencer asked curiously. Toby took hold of her hand and they started to walk out of the hotel.

"We're going on an adventure," Toby said, keeping his answer as vague as possible.

"I hate surprises," she whined jokingly.

"No you don't. You just can't stand not knowing and waiting," Toby said with a chuckle.

"It's amazing how well you know me."

"Well, I am your best friend/boyfriend/partner in crime, so it's kind of my job to know." There was a smirk on his face. Spencer smiled and remembered what Tammy had said about marrying your best friend.

The couple arrived outside of the hotel and Toby led Spencer around the corner. Leaning up against the wall were two red bicycles.

"I thought we could get around by bike instead of taking a taxi," Toby said as he rolled the scarlet colored bike over to his girlfriend.

"Sounds great!" Spencer said enthusiastically and hopped on her bicycle. "Lead the way, Terrific Toby!"

After riding around the city, Toby and Spencer parked their bikes next to a giant building near the ocean. Spencer looked around curiously and her eyes lit up when she saw the sign.

Toby was taking her to the Miami Seaquarium. _He remembered. _

"You said you wanted to go to an aquarium where we could swim with dolphins so I – "Toby was cut off by Spencer when she crashed her lips on his and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed back with equal passion and he pulled her as close as he physically could.

They both pulled back, breathless. "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met," Spencer told him once she could breathe again. They smiled at each other and stayed in their embrace before heading inside.

They walked over to an info desk where they were supplied with wetsuits. After both of them had changed, a dolphin trainer briefed them and helped them into the water. Spencer's dolphin was named April. You didn't have to have eyes to know that Spencer had a soft spot for these majestic sea creatures. Toby hopped in and waited next to another dolphin as the trainer gave them instructions.

Spencer was holding onto April's dorsal fin and rode out into the ocean. Toby and his dolphin eventually caught up.

"WooHoo!" Spencer hollered. Toby was riding his dolphin next to Spencer and couldn't keep his eyes off of the brilliant brunette. He loved seeing her like this – when she was childish and could let loose, free of all her worries.

The couple had a fantastic time, riding dolphins for an hour. They got to feed them some slimy fish, play with them, and give them kisses. After they got out of the water and changed, Toby took Spencer to see some of the exhibits.

The pair was watching the sea turtles. Spencer's hands and nose were pushed up against the glass as she watched in wonder. Toby pulled out his phone and snapped a picture without her noticing. They walked around the aquarium, hand in hand and sharing ice cream.

Spencer and Toby had jumped back on their bicycles. "Thank you so much, Tobes! That was awesome!"

"We're not done yet," he said with a smile. No matter where they went, Spencer was just happy to be with him.

Spencer and Toby arrived at a park, completed with a swing set and jungle gym.

"Oh my gosh! This looks like so much fun!" Spencer squealed and ran towards the swing set. Only a few kids were at the park and they were occupied with the jungle gym.

Spencer plopped herself onto one of the swings. "Toby, are you going to push me?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. Like he was really going to say no?

"Come on, Tobes! Use those muscles!" Spencer shouted at him as she swung higher and higher. They laughed together and joked around. When the swing stopped, Spencer hopped off.

"Your turn!" Spencer tried pushing him, but failed miserably. Instead, she settled on his lap and they swung together as they exchanged a couple of sweet, chaste kisses.

Spencer went to go find a bathroom, and when she came back her heart melted at the sight before her. A little boy was crying and mumbling something about not being able to find his mom. Toby was comforting the kid and giving him a slight pat on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find her," he offered. Spencer observed from a few feet away with a smile playing on her face. Toby walked around the perimeter of the park with the boy and looking for the mother. They must've found her because a woman with a relieved expression wrapped her arms around the kid and gave Toby a hug to convey her gratitude.

After making his way back to Spencer, Toby noticed her lips had formed a pleasant grin. "What's with you, smiley?" he teased.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever seen." She gave him a peck on the cheek and made his face turn a bit pink. _He'll be a wonderful father, someday. _

"I like kids," he admitted. "Almost as much as you like dolphins."

They enjoyed the park for a couple of hours, playing on the monkey bars and gliding down the slide. Spencer, the klutz, fell off of the yellow monkey bars and Toby laughed before helping her up. But, she got him back by taking an embarrassing picture of him as he was stuck on slide. "Hey, big butt! Smile at the camera!" she had yelled to him from the bottom of the large, colorful structure.

* * *

They left their bikes to rest against the side of the brick building. The ball of fire had started to set and left a pink glow in the sky. Spencer and Toby entered the little Italian restaurant, _La Bella Luna_, and were escorted to a table. The restaurant's lighting was dim, but a single candle sat in the middle of the table and the flame lit up Spencer's face.

The cute couple had eaten their food and was waiting for their dessert to be brought out. Spencer was laughing as Toby recalled a funny memory of his mother when he was younger and played on the little league team.

"And she was trash talking a kid from the other team, so the referee just picked her up and carried her out of the stadium. The kid learned a few vocabulary words that day," he said chuckling, remembering how his mother was screaming at another kid for hitting Toby in the head with a bat and refusing to apologize.

Just then, the waiter brought out their order of gelato and they enjoyed the sweet dessert. It was a good thing the restaurant was basically empty, because the couple couldn't contain their laughter. Did they every stop cracking up? Nope. They just had too much fun around each other and didn't care what other people thought.

They dropped their bikes off at the rental store. "We just have one more place to go," Toby said.

Spencer and Toby strolled to the outskirts of the city and ended up in a grassy field. It was pretty dark, and Spencer could barely see Toby. He pulled out a well hidden blanket from the field and spread it out for them to rest on. Spencer was curled up next to Toby and looking up at the sky.

"Not to be a Debbie downer, but can you tell me why we're lying in a field in the dark?" Spencer wondered.

"Just wait a minute," Toby said. He knew they were supposed to come out at any moment.

And just after he said that, a swarm of lights flew around the field. Fireflies. Spencer gasped and watched them in awe. The glowing, glittery bugs flew through the air only inches away from their faces. Toby sat up and Spencer leaned against his side. He caught one in his hand and passed it to Spencer for her to admire. She watched it for a few seconds before releasing it. She turned to face Toby when she felt his azure eyes on her. He took her hands in his and looked into her coffee-colored orbs. He had planned on doing this and he knew now was the perfect moment.

"Spencer, you're the most beautiful, smart, and funny girl I've ever met. Since the day we met, I've been happier. I smile more and I can't stop laughing when I with you. I'm happy that you spilled coffee on my favorite shirt because I might not be with you if you hadn't been so clumsy." He smiled at her and she giggled at the memory.

"I love you," Toby said bravely. Spencer's heart raced and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, too," she said with a smile as big as the moon. Toby immediately pulled her in and they shared a sweet, passionate kiss that could set off fireworks. Soft moans escaped from Spencer's lips and fireflies flew around the couple.

* * *

Spencer arrived back at the hotel room and went to bed, despite the never-ending questions from her friends. She promised to tell them everything later.

Spencer was wrapped up in the sheets comfortably and could barely sleep. She was still running on excitement. Toby's words filled her mind and she couldn't wipe the cheesy smile off her face. _"I love you…"_

* * *

**Back in Rosewood…**

Jenna walked into the rustic diner and sat across from the man with the brown hair and brown eyes.

"You brought them, right?" she asked, a bit too eagerly.

"Nice to see you, too," he said in his British accent, a boyish grin spread across his face. He slid the white paper bag full of sleeping pills over to her place across the table.

"They'll be back tomorrow night," Jenna informed Wren.

He nodded. "We'll be waiting."

"We?" Jenna asked.

"We both want something. I'll help you if you return the favor," Wren explained with a smirk.

Jenna's green eyes sparkled and a wicked smile played on her lips. They clinked their coffee mugs together and toasted to their plan.

* * *

**A/N: Tammy is based off of my stepmom. She's always giving me really good advice. :) So what do you think? To sappy? Leave me reviews! What do you think Jenna and Wren are up to? Drama coming soon!**

**xo**

** -Em**


	13. Mr Cavanaugh

**A/N: I so happy all of you liked the last chapter. Unfortuantely, this one isn't as good. But, I hope you like it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(Toby)**

Early the next morning, the gang packed up their stuff and drove the van back to Rosewood. The journey was loud; everyone was talking over each other as they reminisced about their high school years. Toby, Samara, and CeCe couldn't really join in on the conversation since they hadn't been there and Ezra had a different point of view, so they just laughed as the others explained.

"We came home from school and went up to my room. We were doing homework-"Hanna was cut off by her friends snickering and giggling.

"Fine! I was looking at magazines while Spencer did my homework. Anyways, I thought I heard something and when we looked down the stairs we saw someone moving around," Hanna explained.

"So then I walked upstairs and into her room to find Hanna and the girls crouched behind the door. And in Hanna's hand – her weapon of choice – was a pink furry lamp. And then, she threatened to kill me with it!" Caleb finished while trying to control his laughter.

"Really, Hanna? A better weapon would've been a bobby pin. You could stick someone in the eye with it. Plus, there's like a thousand of them in your hair," Samara teased.

"What the hell is a bobby pin?" Caleb asked.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Jason dropped Spencer and Toby off at the loft. They were the last passengers and Jason was going to go drive the van back to the rental place in the morning.

"Bye, Jay!" Spencer said as she got out of the van to help Toby with the luggage.

"Bye, sis. Where's Toby?"

"Don't worry. Your bromance buddy just went to put the luggage upstairs. I'll tell him to come back out and say bye."

Jason nodded and waved to his sister as she scaled the side of the Brew up to the loft. Toby came down a few minutes after.

"Thanks for helping out with the trip, Jason," Toby said.

Jason smiled and gave Toby one of those "manly hugs". "You never told me if she liked it," Jason said with a smirk.

"What?" Toby asked, confused.

"The romantic surprise you planned," Jason clarified.

Toby just smiled at him. He was thankful that it was dark outside. He didn't want the older guy to catch him blushing and call him a pansy. _Who am I kidding? Jason's the least judgmental person I know. And I know he can be a bit of a romantic, too. I heard the way he talked about CeCe._

"You're a good man, Toby," Jason said as he backed out of the parking lot. The two guys waved to each other and Toby made his way back to the loft.

When he entered the loft, he saw Spencer. She was staring at the phone's holder.

"What's wrong, Spence?" he asked as he moved closer to her. She gulped and pressed the button.

_"You have one missed message. First unheard message…" _an automated voice said.

"Umm, hi, Toby. It's your dad. I just was calling to see if you wanted to come over and have dinner on Saturday. I, umm – I miss you. Please, call me back_. Beep_" His father's voice sounded shaky and nervous.

Toby has a puzzled look on his face. Spencer studied his expression, trying to read it.

"Maybe you should go," Spencer finally spoke up.

Toby looked up to meet her brown eyes. "I don't know, Spence…" Toby said, unsure.

"I don't really know your family, but I can tell that it must've taken a lot of courage for your dad to make that call," Spencer told Toby. She wanted what's best for him, and maybe seeing his dad would be turn out to be a good thing.

Toby let out a heavy sigh. "I'll go, but you have to come with me."

"If that would make you feel better, then I would love to come," Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Toby's middle. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you," he whispered into her apple-cinnamon scented tresses.

The next day, Spencer was rushing around the loft. She was trying to get dressed and bake a pie simultaneously. She wanted nothing more than for this night to go smoothly between Toby and his father.

"Is this okay for me to wear to meet your dad?" Spencer asked as she did a 360 turn. She was wearing a multicolored, floral skirt and a simple with shirt that had a few ruffles across the modest, v neck. She paired it with a black belt and cute black ballet flats.

"You look beautiful, as always," Toby said and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled sweetly and went to get the pie out of the oven.

"You're off to a good start already. His favorite desert is cherry pie," Toby said.

"Oh, I know. I stalked his Facebook page to find out," she said simply.

"My dad is on Facebook?!"Toby asked. _Cheryl probably set it up for him. _

"Who isn't on Facebook these days?" Spencer said.

* * *

Spencer wrapped up the pie and ushered Toby out of the house. The drive to Mr. Cavanaugh's house was quiet. Both Spencer and Toby were nervous. When they arrived, they stood at the door for a few minutes. Toby was hesitant to ring the bell.

"Do you want me to do it?" Spencer asked, wanting to make Toby feel as comfortable as possible.

Toby replied with a nod. Spencer pushed the button near the door and could hear the faint ringing sound inside the house.

A man in his early 50s swung open the door. His hair was golden brown with only a few streaks of gray. The first thing Spencer noticed about him though, was his eyes. They were the same shade of blue as Toby's.

"Hi, Toby," he said with a nervous smile.

Toby mustered up a slight grin. "Hi," was all he said.

Mr. Cavanaugh noticed Spencer and his smile grew bigger. "And who is this young lady?" he asked kindly.

"This is Spencer, my girlfriend," Toby introduced her.

Spencer extended her hand and gave the older man a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cavanaugh."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, too. But, you can call me Phillip or Phil."

Spencer nodded and Phil led them into the house. As they walked down the hallway, Spencer glanced at the countless pictures of young Toby. Most of them were of Toby and a strawberry blonde woman who Spencer recognized as his mother, Marion, from the photo on his bedside table. They were artistic and taken from different angles, the lighting just perfect in each one. There was only one picture of Jenna and Cheryl. Spencer desperately wanted to point this out to Toby, but decided against it as she didn't want Phil to overhear.

Toby noticed that Spencer took interest in the pictures and whispered in her ear, "My dad is really into photography."

Spencer nodded and gave Toby's hand a gentle squeeze. They sat down in a spacious dining room where a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the light danced on the wooden flooring. Toby and Spencer sat next to each other and Toby looked at the place settings; there were only three. He was relieved.

"Where are Cheryl and Jenna?" Toby asked his father.

"Jenna said she was meeting a friend. And Cheryl… um she had an appointment," Phil answered and gave Toby a certain look out of the corner of his eye.

Toby understood, but Spencer looked a bit confused. "Cheryl can't stand being in the same room as me after I set the house on fire," he explained, whispering so only Spencer could here. Spencer reached for his hand under the table and gave him a sympathetic look.

Truth is Toby didn't care that Cheryl hated him. After all, if was her spawn that abused him. The guilt of setting his parent's home on fire was the bad part.

Phil came back from the connecting kitchen and set down ice water for everyone.

"I almost forgot. I brought dessert," Spencer said. "Where should I put it?"

"Thank you, Spencer! That's very nice of you. You can just set that on the counter," he replied and pointed her in the direction of the kitchen.

She came back and Phil was spooning spaghetti onto everyone's plate. She joined them at table and took a bite. "This tastes delicious, Phil," she said.

"It was Toby's mother's recipe. I'm glad you like it," he said.

"It was my favorite meal when I was younger," Toby said, smiling at the memory of his mother cooking the most scrumptious meal he'd ever tasted.

"How'd you meet a nice girl like Spencer?" Phil asked. He turned to look at Spencer. "You know, he's never brought a girl home before."

"Dad," Toby said, clearly embarrassed. His cheeks were almost as red as the sauce. Spencer, on the other hand, was giggling.

"What? I'm making conversation, not trying to embarrass you. It is my job, though," Phil said with a chuckle.

"We met at the Brew. She spilt coffee on me," Toby said. He couldn't help but smile at Spencer as he told the story. Could you blame him? It was one of the best moments of his life.

Phil was smiling at the couple. "I met your mother at a Chinese take-out restaurant. I came up with all these cheesy pick-up lines and I ate there for two weeks straight. I was rejected multiple times. One day, I went in there I said to her 'Little lady, you're going to go out with me and we're going to have a great time and fall in love.'"

"And she said yes?" Spencer asked.

"Nope. She squirted me with sweet 'n sour sauce," he said. Toby and Spencer were laughing.

"I went back the next day and we ended having a food fight. After that, she finally said yes. But she had Lo-Mein and fried rice in her hair for a week," Phil laughed.

The three ate their spaghetti and Phil told stories about Toby when he was a kid, causing all of them to laugh. Spencer never let go of Toby's hand during the dinner, and he was grateful she was there with him. Toby was having a great time with his dad, and he was even more thrilled that Phil and Spencer got along as well.

"Can I help you clean up?" Spencer asked Phillip.

"No no, you're the guest. How about you go get that dessert you brought darlin'?"

Spencer cut the pie while Phil and Toby cleared the plates.

"How's work, Toby?" Phil asked his son.

"It's going great. I'm working on a house across town. I think I'm ready to start up my own business, though. I'm saving up for a truck," Toby said.

"I'm proud of you, Tobes. You're working hard," Phil said, giving Toby a pat on the back and a genuine smile. Toby returned the smile. _He's actually proud of me. _

All of them returned to the table and Spencer handed out slices of pie with a scoop of ice cream. Phil took one bite and his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Spencer, this tastes amazing! Did you make this?" he asked.

"I did. I can give you the recipe before we leave," she offered kindly.

"She's pretty _and _she can cook! She's a keeper, Toby!" Phil told him.

Spencer was blushing and Toby was wearing a smile that took up his whole face. "Yeah, she is," he said proudly.

After the delicious dessert, Spencer asked to see some more pictures. Phil, of course, pulled out the photos of Toby's bare naked bottom. All of them had a great night, laughing and talking for hours.

"It's getting late, I think we should head out," Toby said.

"Before you go, Toby, I want to show you something," Phillip said, motioning for him to follow upstairs. Spencer waited patiently on the couch.

Phil and Toby entered the master bedroom and Phil pulled a medium sized wooden box out from the back of the closet. Toby recognized the box; it was the first thing he'd ever made for his mother. Toby peered inside as Phil dug around. The antique wooden box held photos, letters, birthday cards, jewelry, and a ton of other stuff. All of it had belonged to Marion Cavanaugh.

Phil pulled out a red, velvet box and handed it to Toby. It felt soft and delicate in his hands and he carefully opened it. A sparkling ring sat on the little cushion. It was a simple white gold band with a tremendous diamond.

"I proposed to your mother after only three months of knowing her. She told me to give this to you, when it was time. It's for you to give to Spencer. I just know that one day, you're going to marry that girl who is waiting downstairs. Your mother would've loved her. Don't let her go," Phil said to his son.

Looking up, Toby could see that his father was tearing up and he couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm sorry that I didn't treat you like a son. After your mom died, it was hard to look at you." Phil took a deep, quivering breath and looked at Toby. "Because you're so much like her. She would've been so proud of you, Toby."

Toby gave his dad a hug – something that hadn't been done since his mother was alive.

"I love you, Toby. I'm so sorry," Phil said as he cried, holding his son.

"I love you, too, dad."

Spencer smiled when the boys came down the stairs. Both of them had big smiles on their faces and she couldn't help but feel happy for them.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Phil," Spencer said. She gave Toby's dad a hug.

"You're welcome here any time, darlin'," he said.

Toby and his dad hugged again, causing Spencer to tear up a little and smile at the sight.

* * *

Toby set the keys down on the counter and joined Spencer in the bed.

He was sitting next to her, reading a message on his phone, and chuckling. "What's so funny?" Spencer asked.

"My dad texted me and wants me to tell you to accept his friend request on Facebook," he told her.

Spencer giggled. "I'll make sure I do that first thing tomorrow morning. Are you happy that you went?" Spencer asked as Toby pulled her closer to his side.

"I had a great time. I couldn't have done it without you, Spence. My dad said we should come over more often. He really likes you," Toby said.

"I'm happy for you, Toby. And I like him, too. He has a good heart," Spencer said before yawning and falling asleep.

Toby waited a few minutes for her breathing to steady, signaling that she was in a deep slumber. He was careful not to wake her as he got out of the bed and reached into his coat pocket. Taking out the square, velvet box, he admired the ring that had belonged to his mother. He smiled to himself and closed the box.

He placed the box in the back on his sock drawer and climbed back into the bed, wrapping his arms around his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

**(Jenna)**

"I've done my part, now you need to get rid of her," Jenna said through gritted teeth.

Wren sat across from her, staring at her intensely. "I told you, I'm working on it."

"Our plan is delayed because you couldn't do your frickin' job!" she whisper shouted.

"I can't distract her, or he'll come after me. You need to be more careful. They almost caught us that day," Wren warned her.

Jenna sighed. "Look, just get her out of the loft. Send her on a trip or drug her, I don't care. But, you need think of something and you need to think fast!"

"Don't be so harsh, love. You need me just as much as I need you. You can't get to him if I don't help. Plus, I'm practically doing this for free," his annoying voice said firmly.

"Wren, she broke up with you. I'm the one who is here for you. I'm helping you get revenge. If we hurt him, it will crush her," Jenna explained. "Killing two birds with one stone." Her emerald eye winked at him.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Any ideas on what Jenna and Wren are planning? I tried to drop hints. Thanks for reading... please review. **

**xo**

** -Em**


	14. The Hastings Clan

**A/N: Big News! I have another story idea developed and I should be posting it in early June. I'm really excited to start writing it and can't wait for you to read it. I'm actually kind of proud of what I've come up with. Also, I don't know when I'll be updating next as my mother is having surgery tomorrow and will need some help over the next few weeks. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be updating again this weekend. Just warning you ahead of time incase of any delays. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**(Spencer)**

Sitting at the kitchen table, warm cups of liquid caffeine in their hands, Spencer and Toby were making small talk. That is until Toby decided to suggest something completely absurd.

"Since you met my dad, do I get to meet your parents anytime soon?" Toby asked casually.

Spencer's eyes shot up to look at the blue eyes in front of her. "W-why would you want to do that?" she stuttered. Spencer's parents were without a doubt the most sophisticated and snooty people she knew. They would most definitely not approve of her carpenter boyfriend. Not like she was ashamed of him or anything, she just wasn't exactly looking forward to her parents insulting the love of her life over a nice meal. Plus, they were strict "_Wrencer _shippers" as her mother had put it. _What the hell is Wrencer?!_

"It was just an idea…" he trailed off. Spencer cocked her eyebrow, waiting for the rest of his reason.

Toby sighed and gave in. "I would kind of like to get it over with. Hanna described them as 'the parents from hell', so I thought we could do it soon that way we wouldn't have to worry about it," he explained.

It made sense to Spencer. If she had it her way, she would never let her parents meet Toby. She was afraid that they would chase him away. But, she knew they would find out about him eventually.

Her family was dysfunctional and frankly, she was often ashamed to be their daughter considering how rude they could be. Spencer could only pray that they would put on their happy faces and at least _pretend _to like him as to not send him running for the hills. _He's right. The sooner, the better. _

"Okay. I'll text them right now and let them know we will be coming to dinner," she said, reaching for her phone.

Toby gulped. "Tonight? Umm… I don't know if I've mentally prepared myself for this…" he said, clearly second guessing his "great" idea.

Spencer just giggled. "Sorry, Tobes. No backing out now. It was your idea and we might as well get it over with. You better go 'mentally prepare' yourself or whatever you have to do before 5:00 tonight."

Spencer hesitated before typing out a short text message to her mother. _Mom, I'll be coming to dinner tonight with my boyfriend. -Spencer_

Only a few seconds later she received a reply. _That's great, sweetie! Jason said that you guys broke up. I can't wait to see Wren. -Mom_

Spencer mentally face palmed. _It's not Wren. See you tonight. –Spencer_

_K –Mom_

From that one lettered text message, Spencer could infer that her mother was disappointed that Wren would not be the one joining them.

* * *

Spencer walked into the bedroom to find a half-naked Toby rummaging through drawers and pulling shirts of their respective hangers.

After staring at his abs and giggling at the determined look on his face, she spoke up. "Toby, your closet threw up," she said.

He stopped his searching and looked around the room. Shirts and belts were strewn all over the floor. He just shrugged. "I have nothing to wear for tonight. Oh crap, I sound like a girl. Anyways, I want your parents to like me."

Spencer pulled his hands out of the dresser drawer and led him over to the bed. They sat down together and Spencer looked into his eyes, making sure he understood what she had to say.

"Wear whatever you want. Don't change yourself just to impress my parents because you're not dating them, you're dating me. And I love you the way you are," she told him.

"I love you, too," he said with a charming, boyish smile. They shared a passionate kiss.

When they pulled back, Spencer added, "My parents are very rude and nosey. They'll try to get inside of your head. Don't listen to anything they say about you, because it isn't true. On the brightside, Jason will also be there. The downside is, my sister Melissa and her husband Ian are coming."

"I thought you said you're sister and you had some good memories?" Toby said.

Spencer hadn't told Toby much about Melissa. She and her sister hadn't been on good terms since her early years of high school. Melissa and Ian were seniors, and were dating. Spencer was only a freshman when Ian had come onto her and kissed her. Spencer was disgusted by Ian and when she tried to tell Melissa, her sister had taken Ian's side. He told the older Hastings that Spencer had kissed _him._ From that point on, Melissa had despised Spencer and made it her goal to beat her in everything. This chain reaction led to her parents favoring Melissa and labeling her as the "perfect child". As for Ian, he would occasionally hit on her and make her feel uncomfortable.

"We used to get along. But, it's not like that anymore," Spencer said, not wanting to talk about what happened back in high school.

Toby only nodded, knowing that it would be best to leave the subject alone.

Both Spencer and Toby finished getting ready. Spencer threw on a pair of blue, skinny jeans and a blush pink, peasant style blouse. Toby settled for jeans and a polo shirt, trying to look nice and still be himself at the same time.

* * *

Veronica Hastings opened the door wide to see her youngest daughter standing on the porch.

"Hello, Spencer!" she greeted.

"Hi, mom."

"And what is your name?" Veronica asked, looking expectantly at the guy standing next to Spencer.

"I'm Toby Cavanaugh," he said. Toby extended his hand and gave Mrs. Hastings a warm smile. She shook his hand. It was one of those soft handshakes where the other person barely touches your hand. Nevertheless, she still gave him a kind smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hastings," he said.

"Pleasure," Veronica simply said before letting the couple into the house.

All three of them made their way into the living room. Jason and Peter Hastings were on the couch watching a golf tournament; Jason was yawning, obviously not entertained. But, when he saw Toby he got up.

"Hey, man! I didn't know you were coming! This should be exciting," Jason said with a smile.

Peter Hastings stood up and made his way over to Toby. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Toby," he introduced himself. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Spencer nodding, telling him to go on. "I'm Spencer's boyfriend."

"Peter Hastings," he said.

"Oh, this is for you," Toby said, handing Mr. Hastings a bottle of red wine.

Peter eyed Toby before giving him a firm handshake. He nodded at Toby and then just walked away. Spencer's parents had moved into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Toby had a look of uncertainty on his face. Jason must've noticed because he leaned over to Toby and whispered, "Don't worry. He likes you. Bonus points, you picked out his favorite cabernet."

"So I'm off to a good start? Because I thought they didn't like me," Toby said.

"No, they like you. They just need to warm up to you a bit," Spencer assured him and walked with Toby to the barstools at the kitchen's island.

_Ding Dong_

"That must be your sister!" Mrs. Hastings exclaimed and rushed to the door. She came back, arm in arm with Melissa and Ian following closely behind.

Melissa, of course, showed up dressed nicer than anyone - pearls and all. She clung to her mother's arm and with her other hand; she was dragging Ian with them into the kitchen.

When they had joined everyone else in the kitchen, Melissa immediately hugged her father and Jason. Yet, she ignored Spencer completely. That is, until she saw the blue eyed stranger holding hands with her baby sister.

"Spencer? Don't be rude, introduce me," Melissa said. _You're the rude one. You didn't even greet me when you waltzed in here. _

"This is my boyfriend, Toby," Spencer said.

Melissa grabbed Toby's hand away from Spencer, startling him, and gave it a sudden shake. "It's nice to know Spencer found someone. I heard that she and Wren broke up. It must've been hard on her. But, at least she has you to help her recover," Melissa said as sweetly as she could. Spencer rolled her eyes. _Only Melissa can make an insult sound like a compliment. _Not only did she imply that Wren broke up with Spencer, a complete lie, but also said that Toby was her rebound – also a lie.

Toby mustered up a small smile, but was stunned by what Spencer's sister had just said. It reminded him of someone. Jenna. He couldn't help but they how great they'd get along.

Melissa gave him a slight nod before walking off to help her parent's in the kitchen. The next person to make an appearance was Ian.

"Hey, Spence," he hissed as he came closer to her, a bit too close for her comfort.

Her body stiffened. Toby must've noticed because almost as if it was a reflex, his arm wrapped around her protectively and he pulled her closer into his side.

"Hi, Ian," she replied. She was trying to be polite, but you could hear the annoyance leaking through her voice.

His eyes darted to Toby as he looked him up and down. He didn't say anything, just glared before turning to go find his wife.

Jason came up behind the couple. "I still have a burning desire to punch him for what he did to you, Spence," Jason said, his voice hard.

Spencer shook her head at Jason and shot him a look that said "_Not in front of Toby"._

Toby looked between the brother and sister before turning to face Spencer completely, giving her a questioning look. "I'll tell you later," she whispered. He nodded.

* * *

All seven people were eating their meal at the dinner table. Melissa was doing most of the talking, as usual.

"He questioned my ability to defend him. I had to remind him that I am the top attorney in Philly. Now he's – "Melissa was telling her story when she was suddenly cut off by her father.

"I hate to interrupt, sweetie. But, I would love to talk to our guest as well," Peter said, looking at Toby.

"Why, of course! Me and my big mouth. I'm so sorry, Toby. I'm a lawyer, I never stop talking," Melissa said, looking over to Toby as well.

Under the table, Spencer and Toby's fingers were interlaced. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, as a reminder to be himself. Toby grinned at her gesture.

"What do you do for a living Toby?" Peter Hastings asked.

"I'm a carpenter. But, I also enjoy architecture," he replied.

"Where did you attend college?"

"I actually got my GED in high school and jumped right into work after that," Toby said honestly.

"You didn't go to college?" Peter Hastings asked, his voice sounding rough and angry.

"No, sir."

Peter's blazing eyes said it all; he disapproved.

"Wren was a doctor," Veronica mentioned quietly.

"Ignore her," Spencer whispered to Toby.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot to offend me," he whispered back with a chuckle.

"Toby's very talented. He could probably help you come up with some ideas for designing the barn," Jason said.

"Really?" Peter asked curiously. So now he was interested.

"Yeah, I would love to help," Toby said.

"We can go over some plans after dinner, alright?"

"Sounds great," Toby responded.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Melissa wondered.

"We've only been dating for about a week. But, we've been best friends for over a month," Spencer explained. She could see Toby smiling at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Aren't you moving a bit fast?" Veronica asked trying to sound concerned. It just came out sounding nosy.

"Mom…" Spencer warned.

"It's okay, Spence. With all due respect, Mrs. Hastings, if Spencer thinks we are rushing things then she can tell me and we will slow down. I would never want to make her uncomfortable," Toby assured Mrs. Hastings. Veronica smiled at him in return, clearly impressed with how he handled that.

Now, it was Spencer's turn to be interrogated.

"How's school, Spencer? You'll be graduating college in only a few weeks. Do you have a job lined up?" Veronica asked her daughter.

"School is great. I'm having a lot of fun. I'm going to start working in October at a physical therapy center and occasionally traveling to nursing homes to help elderly people who can't get a ride to the clinic," Spencer explained. There was a pleasant smile on her face. It was clear she was happy with her soon-to-be profession.

However, she did not receive anything along the lines of "Good for you, sweetheart" or "We're so proud of you, honey". Instead she was met with…

"School is not where you should be having fun," Mrs. Hastings warned her daughter. "You should be focusing on your studies."

"That's just it, though. I'm having fun learning about stuff like flexion and hyperextension," Spencer responded happily.

"Let me ask you this: what are your grades like?" Peter inquired.

"I have all A pluses and one A minus," she answered, waiting for what was coming next.

"You can do better than that. Melissa made it through Law School with a perfect grade in every class and became the best attorney around," Veronica said.

Melissa was smirking, while Ian looked at her adoringly. Spencer was looking down at her food and Jason was doing the same. This was a normal conversation for them.

Toby, on the other hand, was trying to keep his cool. It wasn't a problem when the Hastings parents were verbally attacking Toby, but he couldn't stand them talking to Spencer that way. Toby loved her unconditionally and so should they. She was their daughter, after all. Toby saw nothing less than perfect when he looked at Spencer and he was proud of her.

"You should be more like your sister," Peter simply stated.

That was all it took. Toby's head snapped up and he looked straight into Mr. Hasting's eyes. "Spencer is her own person and she is doing a great job in school. She's the top student in her graduating class. It's your problem if you've failed to notice that," Toby said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?!" Peter exclaimed. He didn't bother to keep his voice down.

Jason watched the intense scene in disbelief. Both Melissa and Ian had identical, small smiles playing on their lips. Mrs. Hastings's eyes were shooting poison darts at Toby. Spencer couldn't believe that someone was actually standing up for her.

"You've been welcomed into our home and this is how you treat us? By insulting us?" Veronica hissed through clenched teeth.

"Didn't you ever learn to respect your elders? What did your parents teach you?" Peter shouted and rose from his seat.

"I've been taught that I should respect those who respect me, regardless of age," Toby retorted.

"You little bastard!" Peter screamed and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Hey! You don't talk to him like that!" Spencer shouted at her father.

"Spencer, you are not allowed to see this boy ever again!" Veronica shouted back.

"I'm an adult. I'm twenty-three years old and you can't tell me what to do anymore. Toby loves me and I love him. That's something I never got from you!" She took a deep breath, knowing exactly what to say next. She hadn't wanted to say it for a long time. "I am ashamed that you're my parents." Spencer's strong words left them stunned.

The Hastings parents stared at their daughter like they didn't know who she was. Jason had a blank expression, but on the inside, he was proud of his sister for the courage she had just displayed. Ian was wearing a goofy grin, as if he had enjoyed the fight more than his favorite 80s T.V show. Then there was Melissa. She was shocked as well; she never thought Spencer would actually take a stand and it had left the older sister feeling slightly embarrassed.

Spencer grabbed Toby's hand and they fled the Hastings's household as quickly as they could. They were about to get back into Toby's car when he started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Spence. I just couldn't stand the way they were treating you and –"he was cut off when Spencer's lips crashed onto his own. She ran her fingers through his hair and he responded after a moment of shock.

They pulled back, breathless and panting for air.

"No one has ever stood up for me before. Thank you so much." She said and pulled him into a warm embrace. His arms wrapped around her petite waist.

"You're too special. And you're worth fighting for," Toby told her. He brought his lips to the top of her head where he planted a soft kiss.

"I love you, Toby Cavanaugh."

Toby's face broke out into a smile. He would never get tired of hearing her say that. He could get high from the sound of it.

"I love you, Spencer Hastings."

She groaned at the mention of her last name. "I really wish I wasn't a Hastings-especially after that big ordeal."

"No problem. You can be Spencer Knucklenose," Toby suggested with a laugh.

Spencer giggled. "Knucklenose? Really?"

"Okay. How about Spencer One-Day-To-Be-Cavanaugh?" he wondered.

The thought of becoming Spencer Cavanaugh made her get butterflies in her stomach. Toby had that effect on her. She felt like a love-struck teenager when she was with him.

"That sounds perfect to me," she said, happiness embedded in her voice.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Wren and Jenna coming up the chapter after next... we'll finally get to see what they've been planning. Oh and remember... the more reviews, the more motivated I am to update. **

**xo**

** -Em**


	15. Graduation, a Psychic, and a Psycho

**A/N: Seriously? You guys are awesome. I cry tears of happiness when I read your reviews. Please keep them coming! This chapter is a bit sad but hey, you have to have some drama. And yes, I did make a reference to Great Gatsby. The Lana Del Ray song on the soundtrack, "Young and Beautiful", is amazing! I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**(Spencer)**

Today was the day. After today, Spencer would be in the released into the real world. She'd be through with school and ready to take on her job as a physical therapist. But she had four months of complete freedom to spend with her best friends and her boyfriend.

Spencer and her graduating class sat in the metal chairs that make your butt go numb, decked in their midnight black caps and gowns. At Hollis College, they did not pick a valedictorian to speak at the ceremony. But, if someone had been chosen to stand on that terrifying platform, it would've been Spencer. She would've been confident and proud, while delivering a kick ass speech.

Spencer's coffee colored eyes scanned the audience that sat before her. She saw all of her friends and a very handsome looking Toby. They had come to cheer her on. Did her family show up? No. She didn't need them to be there. She had amazing friends who were basically her family and supported her no matter what.

Caleb and Hanna, the fearless ones, promised that they would scream the loudest. Hanna even made a sign. In pink letters the words "She's out of here, bitches!" were written. _Classy. _Of course everyone was giving the bubbly blonde annoyed and disappointed looks.

She made eye contact with Toby. He winked at her and she smiled. And while the honorary guest spoke, who the graduates had never heard of, Spencer and Toby didn't break eye contact.

A sea of black robes rose up from their seats and walked up to receive their diplomas one by one. When Spencer's name rang through the auditorium, nine enthusiastic people jumped up and made every loud noise known to man. Whistles, WooHoos, and high pitched screams bounced off the walls. Spencer was blushing, a bit embarrassed, even though she was thankful for such caring friends.

At the end of the ceremony, Spencer walked down to meet her friends. Since Aria was the most artistic of the group, she took most of the pictures.

"Ar? Can we wrap it up? I'm getting kind of hungry," Spencer whined after the big photo shoot.

"Just a few more. Everyone jump in!" she yelled. And all of the other eight people crowded around Spencer and made kissy faces and stuck their tongue out. Ezra's model pose involved him eating the tassel from her graduation cap and Jason was getting a piggy back from Caleb.

After the pictures, Spencer and Toby were separated from everyone else and sharing a kiss off to the side. Aria pointed her camera and snapped a picture when she knew they weren't looking. She smiled to herself, realizing that it was the best picture she'd taken all day.

When they were finished and walking off the campus, they were discussing dinner plans.

"Let's go to Rosa's," Toby suggested.

* * *

The group entered the little Italian restaurant and Rosa fled into the main room. "Spencer!" she exclaimed, embracing the brunette beauty.

"Thanks, Rosa. I feel betrayed. I thought you'd be more excited to see me," Toby said, feigning offense.

"You know I love you, Toby. But Spencer's prettier than you," Rosa said.

The group laughed and Rosa took their orders. The restaurant was so small that everyone had to push the only five tables together and squish.

"This pizza is amazing!" CeCe gushed. "How did you find this place, Toby?"

"It's in the family," Toby said, smiling at Spencer.

Everyone was finishing up their last few bites of pizza when Aria spoke up. "Oh, Spence! I almost forgot to tell you!" the tiny brunette squeaked.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, I got two vouchers in the mail for a free spa day and I thought maybe you'd like to go with me? Then after, maybe we can go to the mall. And I need some help picking out some 'outfits'," she said, keeping the last part quiet so no one else could hear. She was looking towards Ezra, conveying that she and Spencer would be making a stop at Victoria's Secret.

"Sure. But, isn't that Hanna's job?"

"She's busy meeting with the wedding planner and Emily already turned me down to hang out with Samara," Aria explained.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I can't turn down a free spa day and shopping with you. We're team Sparia!" Spencer said with a laugh.

"Great! I'll come get you around eleven tomorrow morning," Aria said, excited to be spending time with her best friend. Not once did she think about who could've dropped the vouchers in her mailbox.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer got up and got dressed. Entering the living room of the loft, Toby was bent over vacuuming.

"Toby!" Spencer attempted to call his name over the loud rumble of the vacuum, but he still didn't hear her.

With a smirk on her face, Spencer walked up behind Toby and slapped his butt. He jumped, clearly startled, and turned off the vacuum.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Good morning to you, too."

Toby's lips formed a small smile and he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Are you expecting company?" Spencer asked.

"My boss texted me and said he was coming over to discuss some plans for the house were renovating. He'll probably stay late so we can get some work done."

"Okay. By the way, you look so manly when you clean. I'm going to dress you up in a French maid outfit and give you a feather duster," she teased him and laughed.

"You wish. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Aria's picking me up in a few minutes. We're going to the spa and shopping. Then, she mentioned getting free tickets to see a movie tonight. I think _The Great Gatsby_ came out today and she's excited to see it," Spencer explained.

"Sounds like a fun girls' day. I'll see you late tonight, then?"

"Yep. I'll miss you."

They shared a passionate kiss, forgetting that Spencer was supposed to meet Aria downstairs.

_Honk honk!_

"Whoops. She's here. I'll see you later, Tobes. Love you!" she said as she walked out the door.

"I love you, too!" he shouted after her.

* * *

Aria and Spencer sat in the massage chairs, their feet dangling in the foot bath.

"I think I'm ready for a baby. We've been married for nearly three years and Ezra said he wants to start trying," Aria said.

"That's great, Ar!" Spencer exclaimed.

"But, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm afraid that if we have a kid then Ezra won't love me. I'm scared we won't be able to 'you know' anymore and then he'll leave me," Aria confessed.

"Aria, Ezra loves you so much. He wants to make you happy. He's one of those guys who care about more than the physical stuff. You two have fought for each other and overcome every obstacle. I'm positive he will never leave you. As for your sex life… Hanna, Emily and I will babysit the kid for you when you need two a romantic night to yourselves," Spencer said, comforting her best friend.

Aria smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Spence. This is why we all ask you for advice. You're just so damn wise!"

The two girls laughed. "Han, Em and I are going to be the best aunties ever!" Spencer said excitedly.

"So what did you have to do to win a spa day and free movie tickets?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. A generous stranger left it in the mailbox. With a note attached saying that I deserved it," Aria shrugged.

* * *

At the mall, the girls had been to almost every store. Almost. Aria was trying to drag Spencer into Victoria's Secret.

"Do I really have to go in with you? Can't you just hold it up while I stand out here and tell you yes or no?" Spencer tried to compromise with Aria.

"No, you need to come in. It's not embarrassing. Everyone needs underwear!" Aria reasoned.

"Yes. But, not everyone needs red, lacy underwear that doesn't cover anything!"

"Please just come with me. I need your opinion," Aria begged.

"Fine, fine. Just don't drag me. I can walk in by myself."

After a couple hours, Aria had picked out many pairs of underwear in many different colors. Yet, she still wasn't finished.

"What do you think of this one?" Aria asked, holding up a purple thong that had _Let's get this party started _printed on it.

Spencer shook her head violently as she slumped deeper into her seat. She wasn't the type of girl who could spend hours in one store. She was fast and efficient, only getting what she absolutely needed and getting out as quickly as possible.

"Absolutely not!" Spencer said. 'That's just embarrassing!"

"Oh, come on! It's cute! Something fun to wear!" Aria squealed.

"Yeah… if you're Fergie!" Spencer said back to her.

Aria just rolled her eyes and kept looking. Spencer felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. She checked the caller idea and answered.

"Hey, CeCe!" Spencer said into the phone.

"Spencer? Where are you?" CeCe asked in a worried tone.

"I'm at the mall… in a lingerie store," Spencer said quietly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. You know, that weird feeling you get in your stomach when you just know that something is going to go wrong," CeCe explained.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just be careful, Spence," CeCe warned before hanging up the phone abruptly.

_That was weird. _Spencer remembered what Jason said about CeCe being supposedly psychic and honestly, it made her get a little nervous. Nevertheless, she shook off the feeling and followed Aria out of the very pink store.

* * *

**(Toby)**

Toby was sitting on his couch, flipping through channels on the television. It was quiet and the glow from the flat screen illuminated the loft. He hadn't felt this lonely since before he met Spencer.

His boss hadn't showed up. Toby couldn't blame him though. The big guy was getting older and often forgot things even when they were on the construction site.

Toby had tried texting Caleb and Ezra to see if they wanted to go out and get a drink, but both of the guys were busy. He picked up his phone to call Jason, but was surprised when his phone started ringing.

"Hey, Jason. Good timing. I was just getting ready to call you," Toby said into his phone.

"Oh. Cool. Listen, I'm with CeCe and she's freaking out," Jason said, sounding concerned.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's mumbling about how she called Spencer to warn her or something like that. So CeCe just told me to call you and check on you."

Toby was about to answer and ask Jason to explain a bit better. He didn't really understand what was going on. But before he had the chance to ask any more questions, there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, Jason. I have to go. I think my boss just showed up," Toby apologized.

"It's okay. Just call me back later," Jason said before hanging up the phone.

Toby didn't really know what the point was of his boss coming to discuss plans at 10:00 at night. They could've just rescheduled.

Toby opened the door and he panicked when he saw who had come to see him. He went into shock and he became a statue. Toby's body went stiff, cold and he couldn't move.

"I'm here to finish what I started," the visitor hissed through clenched teeth.

* * *

**(Spencer)**

Spencer and Aria sat in the packed theatre. Spencer was absentmindedly nibbling on her buttery popcorn and focused on the movie playing in front of her. That's when it hit her. That feeling in her stomach. Her insides did a flip and started to flutter. She didn't know what was going on but something told her that she should be worried.

She sensed it. Danger.

Spencer sat up straight and looked over to Aria. "We need to leave. I need to get home," Spencer said in one swift breath.

Aria, like a good best friend, didn't ask questions. They crawled over annoyed people in the theatre and rushed out to the car.

"Remember how I said CeCe called me and warned me something bad would happen?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Aria said, watching the road ahead of her.

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

"You think CeCe is actually psychic, Spence?" Aria wondered.

"I don't know! I just need to get home!" Spencer shouted. Her heart was racing. It was telling her to get to the loft.

"Yes, sir!" Aria said and picked up the speed.

They flew through red lights and blew passed the stop signs. When they skidded into the Brew's parking lot, Aria let Spencer out of the car.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Aria asked, worried about her friend.

"No, thanks. I'll call you later," Spencer said. And with that, she was off. She sprinted up the metal staircase that scaled the side of the building and ran into the door.

It was locked. _Shit! _She fumbled to get her key into the lock. Spencer was shaking so much that she dropped them twice. When she busted through the door, everything was out of place. Blood was on the kitchen tile and left a single trail down the hallway. A phone was lying in pieces, completely shattered on the floor. Spencer held her breath to see if she could hear anything. She was positive she could hear faint whispering.

"Aaah!" a deep voiced screamed in pain. _Toby. _

Spencer's adrenaline had been kicked up ten notches and she was speeding towards the bedroom. Following the groans of pain, she came to the door. Just like the first barrier, it was locked.

Spencer crouched on her knees and pulled the bobby pin out of her hair. She picked at the lock, trying to hold the tiny object steady in between her sweaty fingers. She opened the door slightly and peered through the crack. The scene in front of her almost caused her to scream. There was a lump in her throat that prevented any sound from sliding past her lips.

Toby was lying on the bed, only adorned in his boxers. One of his arms was bloody and flailing. The other arm was pinned down. And the green eyed bitch was straddling him, a knife in her hand. _Jenna. _

Spencer crawled into the room, hoping that she wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, don't whine! You're lucky I haven't cut your face," Jenna said. "We need to keep you looking pretty."

Spencer was disgusted by the evil that dripped from Jenna's voice. But, she kept getting closer.

"Should I explain it again? We do this my way or I just might have to get rid of something you love. Let me remind you, I have friends in all the right places. Maybe your little girlfriend needs to take a trip down to the hospital. Dr. Kingston could take care of her," she spat.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Toby screamed at his step sister.

Jenna delivered a hard slap to his cheek. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Toby was motionless as Jenna held the knife to his arm. She had already slid it down his flesh once, as proved by the bleeding gash on his forearm.

"I can make you feel pain. Or I can give you pleasure…" Jenna suggested. A sinister smile came across her face. "Shall we begin?"

Jenna bent down to kiss his neck. She was reaching for the waistband on his boxers. Out of nowhere, Spencer's body came hurdling towards Jenna and knocked her off the bed and onto the hard floor. The knife had flown out of her hand and across the room. Spencer tackled the dark haired girl and punched her with all the strength she had. All her built up anger from hearing how Toby had suffered and seeing it now was being let out.

Jenna's face was bloody and she was pleading for mercy. Spencer rolled her over so her face was against the floor and she sat on her back. Spencer bent down to Jenna's ear.

"You are a sick and twisted person! I never want to see you near him again. I swear - if you even look at him, I will find you and I will make you feel the pain that he has suffered because of you," Spencer hissed in a menacing voice. Jenna was crying.

The green eyed witch got out from underneath Spencer's bodyweight and scrambled out of the loft as fast as she could.

Spencer got up, and instead of going after her, she made her way over to where Toby was sitting. He didn't look scared at all. He just had a blank expression painted on his face.

She gingerly sat down on the bed, keeping her distance from Toby. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, considering the situation he had just been in. But, something she wasn't expecting happened. Toby pulled her close to him and they sat in a caring embrace.

"I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up," Toby told her.

Spencer was crying. "Shh. It's okay, Spence. I'm okay. We're safe," Toby tried to convince her.

You would think Toby would be the one letting tears fall from his eyes, but it was in this moment that Spencer learned something important.

Spencer knew what would've happened if she hadn't come back to the loft. Toby would've been okay. Spencer would've been the one sent into a downward spiral. Toby was the strong one. Spencer had spent her life pretending to be as strong as a bull, never sure of her breaking point. Tonight, she had figured it out. Her biggest fear was losing the person who most important to her. Toby.

* * *

**A/N: Sad? Dramatic? I know. I promise things will pick up and get fluffy again soon. Review and tell me what you think. **

**xo**

** -Em**


	16. Another Day, Another Date

**A/N: I know this chapter is long overdue. I've never gone this long without updating and it was driving me crazy. My mom had her surgery and there were some complications, so she had to go back to the hospital. I've been spending all my free time there. So sorry! Anyways, this story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters. But my other story is coming out beginning of June! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**(Toby)**

"Thank you, officer," Spencer said before hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Toby inquired.

"They opened an investigation. Jenna and Wren skipped town so they're going to be looking for them," she informed him.

"Do we just wait?"

"I guess so," Spencer said with a shrug.

Both Spencer and Toby had recovered from the previous night. When Jenna had run out, she had dropped her phone. Naturally, Spencer's curiosity had urged her to go through it and that's when she discovered Jenna's texts to Wren. Spencer had felt so stupid for not remembering when she saw the two malicious people hugging at the hospital. Something should've clicked or some sort of light bulb should've gone off.

"They told us to come by later in the afternoon to drop off Jenna's phone," Spencer mentioned.

Toby nodded and kept his eyes focused on Spencer. She hadn't looked him in the eye since last night. Her mocha eyes were trained on the steaming, brown liquid in front of her.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" he asked. Toby hated to see her upset and hurt. Something was bugging her and he needed to know what it was so he could fix it.

Spencer raised her head and finally looked at him. She contemplated lying, but he knew her too well and would see right through it. Plus, it was impossible to lie to those blue eyes. They pulled the truth out of her.

"I'm scared," she mumbled.

Toby moved closer to her spot on the couch and wrapped his strong arms around her. "I won't let them hurt you, Spence. I promise," he said.

"You don't understand. That's not what I'm scared of," Spencer told him.

"What is it then?"

"I don't want to lose you. I've never had a safe place to land, but now I do. And I want to keep you safe." As she spoke, a single tear sped down her cheek. Toby brushed it away with his thumb.

"Well, I want to keep you safe. Maybe we can protect each other?" Toby suggested.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're okay," Spencer said.

"But I care what happens to you, Spence. Without you, I wouldn't be okay. Wren and Jenna aren't going to hurt either of us and we're going to be okay. Do you understand?" _I can't wait to marry this girl. _

Spencer nodded her head. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, too," Toby replied. He pulled her in and they shared a gentle, loving kiss.

"I know what will cheer you up," Toby said once they had pulled back.

"Oh, really?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"We're going on a date tonight," Toby told her, a plan forming in his mind. "Nothing fancy, just a lot of fun."

Spencer smiled genuinely. "I'm excited already."

"You should be," Toby said as he got off the couch and moved to make them breakfast.

"Do you want to help me cook? I'll handle the smoothies, but you can make the crepes," he teased.

Spencer rolled her eyes and laughed as she went to the kitchen to cook with her boyfriend.

* * *

**(Spencer)**

Spencer pushed through the door and set the keys on the counter. She had just gotten back from giving Jenna's phone to the police and she was going to get ready for her date night.

Spencer realized that Toby must've been in the shower when she heard the water running. Instead of waiting for him to finish, she decided to have a little fun. _He's going to get so pissed. _She couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

Pushing open to door quietly, Spencer tip toed into the steamy bathroom. Toby was behind the curtain singing _Don't Stop Believing. _ Spencer was trying not to giggle. Focusing back on the plan, she grabbed Toby's clothes and all of the towels without making a sound. She shoved all of the stuff under the bed and read a book for a few minutes while she waited for Toby to get out of the shower.

"SPENCER!" Toby shouted from the bathroom.

"Can I help you, Toby?" Spencer asked from the other side of the door, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, you can. You can tell me where the hell you put my clothes!" Toby screamed.

Spencer was doubled over in laughter. "Why don't you come and look for them?" she managed to get out. She was laughing hysterically, she could barely breathe.

"I'm naked! Why don't you be the best girlfriend ever and just bring them to me?" Toby suggested.

"That's no fun! Why would I do that?" Spencer shouted back to him.

"You leave me no choice…" Toby said. Spencer was ready to see her bare butt boyfriend come out of the bathroom, but she laughed even harder at what she saw instead.

Toby was shuffling out the door holding the tan shower curtain around his waist securely. By now, Spencer was rolling on the floor laughing like never before.

"That's just cruel," Toby said when he found his girlfriend flopping around in laughter.

"No… it's just… so funny!" Spencer struggled to say as she gasped for air.

Toby smiled at her. He loved it when she was happy, even if it meant he had to wear a shower curtain. He started to get closer and Spencer took off running. He chased her all around the loft.

"Toby! No!" echoed throughout the room as he grabbed her waist from behind and they both collapsed onto the floor. Toby and Spencer were laughing at each other and sharing a few quick kisses.

"I would like to take you on a date, but I can't do that if I have no clothes," he told her.

Spencer peeled herself off of the ground and got Toby's clothes from under the bed. Still giggling, she gave the clothes to Toby. He took them from her before she could decide to keep them and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then, he walked back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Spencer grinned as she started to get ready for her night with Toby.

* * *

"So where will you be taking me tonight, Mr. Cavanaugh?" Spencer asked once they were in the car.

"Dinner, but the rest is a –"Toby was cut off.

"A surprise, of course," Spencer interrupted, smiling at him. He looked over at her from his place in the driver's seat and grinned back at the brunette beauty.

They ate dinner at a small café and then Toby drove them to an empty park. The sun was setting and an orange glow flooded the sky.

"What are we doing here?" Spencer asked curiously.

Toby helped her out of the car and walked with her over to a jungle gym. "We're going to play on that," he pointed to the obstacle.

Spencer's mouth spread into a giant smile. "Whoo!" she screamed as she ran on to the playground. She was glad she had chosen to wear shorts and not a dress.

Toby followed after her and they spent hours swinging on the monkey bars and tumbling down the slides.

Spencer had spotted the swing. "Come on!" she said, dragging Toby with her.

"Sit there." She pointed to the seat and Toby obeyed.

Spencer sat on his lap and cuddled into him as they started to glide back and forth together. They swung in comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. Spencer's head was nuzzled between Toby's neck and shoulder with her eyes closed. Toby planted soft kisses on her forehead and temple.

"Are we going to tell our friends what happened?" Spencer asked.

"We'll have to tell them eventually. Maybe we can tell them once the police find Wren and Jenna," Toby said.

"That sounds like a good plan," Spencer agreed.

"Are you tired? I was going to take you to one more place, but we can go home," Toby told her.

"Not tired at all. Let's continue the adventure!" Spencer said enthusiastically.

Toby chuckled and drove them to their next destination.

When they arrived, Spencer immediately recognized the old, wooden building. "No way! I'm picking the songs this time!" she said.

And with that, Spencer raced Toby into the bar and signed them up for karaoke. It was a bit busier than the last time they had come, so they had to wait their turn to be in the spotlight.

"We're going to beat all of them!" Spencer exclaimed.

Toby just chuckled. "You know it's not a competition, right Spence?"

"Everything is more fun when you're competing!" Spencer said with a grin. She was having a blast and couldn't contain her excitement. Only Toby made her feel this way.

When it was their turn, Spencer and Toby stood on the makeshift stage. "Whatcha wanna sing, little lady?" the DJ asked.

"Here I Go Again by Whitesnake," Spencer answered. The crowd cheered as the song started to play.

_An' here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_An' I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

_An' I'm gonna hold on_

_For the rest of my days_

'_Cos I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Toby and Spencer's voices screamed and sung the song together as they danced around on the stage. They ended their exciting night singing _Rhythm of My Heart _and_ YMCA. _

* * *

**(Toby)**

"I don't know how you do it. Every date you plan is insanely fun," Spencer said when they had gotten back to the loft.

"It's probably because I'm the best boyfriend ever," Toby jokingly said.

"You are the best," Spencer told him as she looped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her middle.

They shared a passionate and heated kiss; their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Soft moans came from Spencer's parted lips as Toby moved to plant kisses along her neck.

Toby pulled back and grinned at his brown eyed girl.

"Excuse me, but I was enjoying that," Spencer said.

Toby laughed. "I had an idea," he said.

"What would that be?"

"A Disney movie marathon with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Awesome! But you owe me later," Spencer joked.

Toby gave her one more kiss. "You get the blankets, I'll get the skittles."

Toby was gathering the candy and soda when he heard Spencer groan in the other room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Spencer was attempting to construct a fort with various colored blankets and pillows.

"I thought it would be fun to watch the movie from in here," she said, still concentrating on holding up two pieces of soft material with a broom.

"Let the carpenter handle this," Toby said as he walked over to help her.

"No, I want to do it!" Spencer whined. Then she thought of a great idea.

"How about this?" she handed Toby a bundle of blankets. "We each build our own fort while the movie plays and then we'll see who built the best one," Spencer suggested.

"Okay. It's on," Toby agreed, ready for the challenge.

"The rules are… We have the entire length of the movie to build it, no copying, you can use anything you can find, and loser has to sleep in the winner's fort for the night," Spencer said.

_The Jungle Book _played as they built their forts. Toby would look over at Spencer at watch her game face. You could see the wheels turning in her head as she figured out how to construct a kick ass fort. He loved her competitiveness. She was so driven and willing to accept any challenge. He loved that about her. He loved her so much.

It was near the end of the movie when both of them had finished.

"Why don't you go first?" she asked Toby.

Toby had constructed a simple fort. Blankets overlapped and hovered over the floor as they were held up by yard sticks and a mop. Inside, there was a pillow and a blanket to sleep on.

Spencer looked at it and smiled. She must've known she was going to win.

"Very good, Tobes. My turn." She led him over to her fort, which was quite a bit larger than his.

The blankets had been strategically placed so they formed a slanted triangle above the ground. It was almost like a roof. All of the blankets were held up by only one broom. Inside the fort were two pillows and a blanket, a working alarm clock, a lantern that hung from the broom stick and acted as a chandelier, and the bowl of candy.

Toby was impressed. "Wow! You're like a fort building extraordinaire," he complimented her.

"I hope it's comfortable, because that's where you'll be sleeping. Goodnight, Toby!" she said and kissed his cheek before walking into the bedroom.

Of course, she came back 15 minutes later and got into the fort with Toby. He smiled at her and cocked his eyebrow.

"What? Did you actually think I'd leave you out here alone?" she asked.

"No. You love me too much," Toby replied. He pulled her body closer and hugged her tightly.

"That's probably true," Spencer said with a yawn and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's not the best. Next chapter will be very exciting. Spoby feels coming up! I was rushing to get this done because I felt so terrible about not updating in over a week. I might update tomorrow or Monday. Only 2 or 3 chapters left.**

**xo**

** -Em**


	17. Photos, Red Skittles, and a Diamond

**A/N: 2 updates in the same weekend? Yay! This is NOT the end. I still have another chapter plus the epilogue. Just remember that. I'm hoping that this chapter will make your Spoby hearts explode. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**(Toby)**

Spencer and Toby spent a summer in bliss. They spent all of their time with each other and their friends, laughing and goofing off. Wren and Jenna had been caught 2 weeks after the incident and were put into jail. They had been hiding out in a town called Ravenswood, wherever the hell that was. When Spencer and Toby had told the gang what had happened – or almost happened – that fateful night, they received nothing but support. This came with a never ending supply of hugs and some tears from a very emotional Aria. Jason also shed a tear at the thought of his best buddy being hurt like that; of course he blamed it on the allergies. Spencer, being a good sister, didn't bother to mention that he didn't have allergies.

It was mid-August when Caleb had called Toby to ask about his "plan".

"No, it has to be this weekend," Toby said into the phone, quiet enough so Spencer wouldn't hear the conversation from the other room.

"I know, I know. But Han is freaking because she wanted to get highlights before the trip," he said.

"Toby! My hair is looking dull! It can't look dull for this special weekend!" Toby heard Hanna shout from the other end of the phone.

"Han, I can't wait any longer. I will personally pay for you to have your hair done when we get back. But tomorrow, I need you to be in the car so we can all drive up to the cabin together," Toby said, a little stressed out.

"Okay!" Hanna said in a chipper voice, clearly satsfied with the arrangement.

The phone was handed back to Caleb. "Just so you know, that little offer you made her is going to cost you $120," Caleb informed Toby.

"Whatever. This weekend needs to be perfect. For Spencer."

"You and your romantic ways. It makes me feel like I need to step up my game."

"That stunt you pulled at your and Hanna's wedding was romantic," Toby reminded him.

Hanna and Caleb had gotten married the month previous. It was big and extravagant, just like Hanna had wanted. Spencer was the maid of honor, calmly putting up with bridezilla for a few hours. It was worth it to see her best friend get her happily ever after. The reception was filled with dancing and loud music. It also involved some pink champagne - at Hanna's request - that the guys refused to go near. Caleb had serenaded Hanna at dinner with a song that he had written; and his voice was actually really good.

"Best decision of my life. She's still paying me for that one – if you know what I mean," Caleb said in a suggestive tone.

"I don't need to know about that, man. I'll see you tomorrow," Toby responded before hanging up the phone.

Toby went to the bedroom to finish packing. Spencer was sitting on the bed reading.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she looked up from her book to her boyfriend.

"Hey. Did you finish packing?" Toby asked her. She knew about the trip they were taking with their friends to the lake house, but she didn't know about the surprise that was going to take place when they got there.

"Are you kidding? I packed a week ago," she said.

Toby chuckled. "Of course you did."

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I over plan?" Spencer asked, feigning offense

"No, it means you're efficient. And that's one of the many things I love about you," Toby told her.

Spencer blushed and rolled off the bed. "Need help packing?" she offered.

"No!" Toby said a bit too quickly and loudly. Spencer raised her eyebrow at his outburst.

"I mean I'm finished. See?" he said, closing his suitcase.

Spencer eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged and walked out of the room.

When she was gone, Toby took the velvet box out from the depths of his sock drawer and smiled at it before tucking it away in his bag.

* * *

"Ready?" Toby asked as Spencer came out of the room, her suitcase in hand.

"Definitely," she said with a smile. Toby took her bag for her and they made their way down to the van that their friends were waiting in.

"And we're off!" Samara exclaimed. It was her turn to drive with Emily in the seat next to her.

The lake house was only two hours away, so the drive wasn't too boring. Everyone kept themselves entertained by singing along with songs that came on the radio and telling anti-jokes, taking turns booing at each other.

"Okay, I got one. Why did the kid drop his ice cream cone? He was hit by a bus," Ezra said.

"Boo!" everyone shouted. They started laughing, not because of the joke, because they were having too much fun. Anyone who saw the whole group would never understand their friendship.

"What about this? What is brown and sticky? A stick," said Jason.

"Umm, no. That's what my hair is like without fresh highlights," Hanna corrected him and glared at Toby.

Toby just laughed and shook his head.

When they arrived at the lake house, everyone got settled. Each couple shared a room. When everyone was finished, they lit a fire and toasted marshmallows as they told scary stories. You'd think they were teenagers again.

* * *

"You know the plan, right?" Toby asked Hanna the next morning.

"Yes, Toby. I'm going to take Spencer out to shop for the day while you and the others set up. I'll bring her home at exactly seven o clock and take her behind the house and to the lake, where operation Spoby will commence," Hanna said, clarifying the plan.

"Great… wait. Spoby?" Toby asked curiously.

"Isn't it cute? CeCe and I made it up. It's Spencer and Toby combined; it's your couple name," the blonde said excitedly.

Toby chuckled at her. "Alright, go get her," he instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Hanna said before marching up the stairs to fetch Spencer.

* * *

**(Spencer)**

The sun was blazing and the girls were walking down the street of an unfamiliar town.

"How do you know where all the good shops are if we've never even been here?" Spencer wondered.

"It's a fifth sense," Hanna said.

"Han, its sixth sense. You already have five," Spencer corrected her blonde friend.

Hanna looked at her confusedly, cocking her head to the side like a lost puppy.

"Nevermind," Spencer said.

"So we need to find a cute outfit for you. I'm thinking floral dress with a navy cardigan, brown braided belt, and a hot pair of brown ankle boots," said Hanna, ready to hunt for the perfect clothes.

"Why are we just looking for me? Don't you want to buy anything?" Spencer asked.

"Cause clearly, you need my help. My wardrobe is fine," Hanna said looking over Spencer. But, the intellectual brunette knew her best friend would end up buying at least one pair of trendy shoes that she didn't need.

The two girls shopped around the town for hours; Hanna dragged Spencer around the multiple boutiques and forced her to try on every dress until they found the perfect one. Then, of course, Hanna would attempt to bargain with the cashier until she got the price she wanted and not a cent more.

Hanna drove with Spencer back to the lake house, even pretending to get lost once to stall. She didn't want them to get there too early since Toby and the others were probably still setting up.

"There's a map in the compartment," Spencer informed her.

Hanna beat her to it and grabbed the map, ripping it to shreds before Spencer could even react. Spencer stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why the hell would you do that, Han?" the brunette asked.

"Umm… I don't believe in maps. They're nothing but misleading liars," she said slowly, trying to come up with her next move.

"Well, what are we going to do now? We're lost in a town… without a map, thanks to you," Spencer stated. She sighed and looked over at Hanna, who was busy reading a text on her phone.

_We're all set. Bring her back and don't tell her anything, -T_

"Hanna? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Caleb just texted me the directions," Hanna lied. She thrust her foot onto the gas pedal and let the engine roar, excited to get Spencer back to the cabin. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Spencer was beyond confused now, but just shook it off and assumed Hanna was high from all the shopping and great sales she had just experienced an hour prior.

They were only five minutes away from the cabin when Hanna took her hand off of the wheel and threw the shopping bag at Spencer.

"Get in the backseat and change," she ordered.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked.

"Put the dress on," Hanna clarified, motioning to the leather seats in the back.

"Why?"

"Gosh, Spence! Just do it!" The blonde screamed over the rumble of the car's engine.

"Okay, okay. No need to bitch about it," Spencer said, clambering into the back seat and getting dressed.

By the time Hanna pulled into the wooden house, Spencer was changed. Getting out of the car, she grabbed the shopping bags and Hanna looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful, Spence!" Hanna gushed, tearing up a bit.

Spencer gave her a small smile. _She's having some serious mood swings today. _

The two girls entered the cabin and set all of their bags down. It was oddly quiet, and Spencer was growing suspicious.

"Where is everyone?" Spencer wondered.

"Caleb said they went out to grab some dinner. They'll be back soon," Hanna answered.

Spencer nodded and was about to walk up the stairs to her room, when Hanna stopped her.

"Would you mind going to get my swimsuit? I left it out to dry on the dock," she lied.

"Sure," Spencer replied. She turned to walk out the back door and Hanna scurried up the stairs in her 5 inch heels.

Spencer pushed her way through the bushes, completely oblivious to the fact that her life was about to change. The others couldn't believe it; they had actually outsmarted the brainy and ingenious Hastings.

* * *

Hanna rushed into the second story room that faced towards the glistening lake. Her friends were waiting. "She just went out the back door. Operation Spoby is a go!" she told them.

Everyone crowded around the window.

"Popcorn?" Ezra offered.

"You made popcorn?" Aria asked him. She had her camera in her hand, ready to capture the spectacular moment.

"Of course! Jason brought the champagne, Emily baked the cake, and I brought the popcorn to eat while we watch the show," Ezra explained as if it were obvious.

"Isn't she going to think we're creepy if we're watching from the window?" Samara asked.

"Who cares? I wanna watch," Caleb stated simply. "Pass the popcorn."

* * *

When Spencer had reached the beginning of the dock, she stared in awe at everything around her. The trees that surrounded the old, wooden strip were lit with lanterns. There were an assortment of photos of Spencer and Toby hanging from the branches; there was one of them cooking together, one of them dancing together at Hanna's wedding, one of them kissing at Spencer's graduation, and many more.

Looking into the bright sunset that lit up the horizon, Spencer could see a figure waiting for her at the edge of the dock. She strolled down the plank of wood, and as she got closer she could make out something arranged on the dock. Tiny objects seemed to spell out a message.

They were red skittles. _Will you marry me?_

Spencer couldn't believe what she was reading. She looked up and realized it was Toby waiting for her. His face conveyed the nervous feeling that sat in his stomach. He got down on one knee and pulled out the square, velvet box that had been hidden in his sock drawer since the day his dad had given it to him. The light from the lanterns reflected off of the gorgeous diamond and caused it to sparkle like a bright chandelier.

"Super Spence, I love you more than I can explain. We've only known each other for five months, but you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and you take my breath away every single day. You're smart, beautiful, kind, and a kick ass karaoke partner. You were the girl who spilt coffee all over my shirt, which was the best day of my life by the way, and now you're my girlfriend. You found me in a time when I had no one and you care for me in a way that no one else has. I can't live without you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. Will you please marry me?" Toby delivered his speech with all the courage he had deep within him.

Tears of happiness erupted from Spencer's eyes and her jaw had dropped. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed, throwing herself into Toby's arms.

By now, Toby was wearing a smile as big as the moon. He brought Spencer's mouth to meet his. Their lips danced and there was so much passion and need. It told a story. Their story. It showed the love they were drowning in.

When they heard cheering, they looked up. Their best friends were looking down on them from the window, screaming and whooping at the top of their lungs.

Toby slid the ring onto Spencer's finger. It fit perfectly. Spencer felt like it belonged there, it made her feel complete.

"I love you," Toby said, looking into her coffee colored eyes.

"I love you, too," Spencer said, leaning back into his warm embrace. It felt like home. And it was only the beginning of a blissful life with her blue eyed superhero.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Now I'm sure that a romantic moment like that receives a review, right? Do it for Spoby! Next chapter... wedding bells. :)**

**It's mostly fluff in the next two chapters... well, almost. **

**xo**

** -Em**


	18. Introducing Mrs Cavanaugh

**A/N: Things are still hectic. I have coming up this week and my mother is still on bed rest. Sadly, I don't think I will be uploading that new story I've been talkng about. But, I'm not sure yet. I need to see how busy my summer is going to be first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any songs mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**(Spencer)**

Snowflakes fluttered down from heaven and lightly covered the ground. The sky above was gray and the wind was crisp and chilly. This was without a doubt, Spencer's favorite kind of weather. That's probably why she and Toby had decided to get married in January. Everything just seemed so new and fresh.

Spencer closed the window that overlooked Philadelphia and went to sit at the vanity. Hanna came over with a giant box of makeup and went to work.

"Nervous?" Hanna wondered as she dusted a shimmery, champagne color onto her best friend's eyelid.

"How could you tell?" Spencer asked.

"Only a maid of honor can tell," she answered. Spencer had chosen Hanna for the big job. She knew her incredible party planning skills and beauty talents would come in handy. But most importantly, they were the closest in their group of friends. They had a bond like no other.

"I'm afraid he won't show up. And then I'm also thinking about my parents. I sent them an invitation, just in case. Just the thought of everything going wrong overwhelms me," Spencer admitted, pouring her heart out to Hanna.

"Don't worry about it, Spence. I'll check to make sure Toby is standing at the altar before you walk down the aisle. And I will use my demanding and persuasive skills to make sure everything goes as planned. As for your parents, if they don't show up it's their loss. You're being the bigger person. They didn't apologize for being rude and you still want them to share your special day with you. I wish I'd had the courage to do that with my dad," the blonde consoled Spencer.

"Thank you so much, Hanna. I couldn't do this without you."

"No problem. Now sit still so I can finish making you look sexy."

The girls laughed and talked as Hanna finished up. Spencer turned to look in the mirror. Her rosy cheeks were accentuated and her lips looked plump and were a natural nude/pink color. Even her black eyeliner was smudged to perfection. And of course, the waterproof mascara had already been applied.

The two friends hugged as Spencer thanked Hanna – again.

"I have a surprise for you. Flown in all the way from Florida," Hanna said as she opened the hotel room's door to reveal Tammy.

"You did not!" Spencer screamed excitedly as she ran over to embrace the hairdresser. She couln't help but get excited, she really liked Tammy. She was funny, friendly, and wise. It was easy for the two to get into a good conversation.

"Hey, girl! Congratulations!" Tammy exclaimed, returning the hug.

"I'm going to go make sure that Emily, Aria, and Samara are ready," Hanna informed them as she waltzed out the door.

Spencer sat back in her seat as Tammy pulled out various curling irons and about a million hair pins.

"I have the perfect idea," Tammy gushed as she plugged in all the heat tools.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the two girls were laughing at one of Tammy's stories.

"There was a cake fight and everything!" Tammy said.

"A cake fight? At your wedding? Who could've possibly started that?" Spencer asked.

"Me!" Tammy exclaimed. "Everyone was slow dancing and it got too sappy, so I took all the extra cake and started chucking it at everyone. My husband joined in and helped me." She recalled the memory with a smile on her face and giggling, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"That's an awesome way to remember your big day," Spencer laughed.

"Definitely. Okay, I'm done with your hair," Tammy said, handing her a mirror so she could look.

Spencer's chestnut brown hair was swept into an up-do. It wasn't too sophisticated, with curls hanging out the back and a few pieces framing her delicate face.

"It's perfect!" Spencer said, before engulfing Tammy into yet another hug. _This is going to be such an emotional day. _

"I'm glad you like it. I'll see you later. I'm going to go get a seat at the church. Good luck!"

Just as Tammy left, all of the other girls rushed into the room.

"Dress time!" Hanna squealed as she scurried over to Spencer, a big white bag in hand.

* * *

The girls rode to the church and lined up behind the big double doors.

"Han? Can you check and see if Toby is in there?" Spencer asked, biting the inside of her cheek out of nervousness.

"Of course!" Hanna peered through the doors. "He's in there with a smile on his face," Hanna informed her.

Spencer let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. All of the girls turned to look at her, their faces smiling.

Spencer looked up at them curiously. "What are you staring at?" she asked, a little concerned.

"You just look so damn beautiful!" Aria squealed. Emily, Hanna, and Samara nodded eagerly.

She smiled and blushed at the compliment.

Spencer's body was draped with a long, pure white dress. It had off the shoulder, ¾ lace sleeves and the A-line skirt that reached the floor. In her hand was a bouquet of vibrant, red roses that matched the deep red dresses her bridesmaids were wearing.

"You really do look beautiful, Spence," a male voice said from behind her. Spencer turned to see someone who she thought wouldn't have been bothered to show up.

"Dad?"

"I know you probably hate me. But I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I put so much pressure on you to have the perfect life. I just want you to be happy. I guess I wasn't listening when you tried to tell me that Toby made you feel that way," Peter Hastings apologized in a sincere tone.

"It's okay, dad. Thank you for coming," Spencer said. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

Her dad smiled. "You're mother and I will be sitting in the front and Melissa didn't want to come but –"He was cut off by the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd walk me down the aisle," she told him.

Peter's mouth grew into a genuine smile. "I would love to."

Everyone resumed their positions. The groomsmen arrived and linked arms with the girls. Jason, Toby's best man, came over to give his sister a tight squeeze before going to link arms with Hanna. Emily was paired with Caleb, then Aria and Ezra, Samara and James (Toby's friend from work), and Hanna and Jason followed. CeCe, sadly, said she would rather observe and was sitting in one of the uncomfortable pews.

Spencer leaned over to her dad and whispered, "By the way, we won't exactly be _walking _down the aisle. I wanted Toby to be surprised."

Peter was confused. "What do you mean?"

All of the sudden, _Shake Senora _by Pitbull blasted through the church.

"Just follow me," Spencer told him.

Emily and Caleb started to dance down the aisle with all of the other bridesmaids and groomsmen following closely behind. Everyone was doing the wackiest and craziest moves they could come up with. Caleb even got on the floor and did the worm. By the time Spencer started to make her way down, everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering.

Peter eventually joined in, having the best time with his daughter. They shimmied and hip-bumped all the way down the aisle. Spencer didn't hold back. She could see Toby cracking up at the altar, clapping along with everyone else.

Spencer finally made it up to her soon-to-be husband and the music cut. Giggles were still being shared throughout the church, including Spencer and Toby. Her father lifted the lace veil and joined Toby and Spencer's hands, before moving to go sit with his wife.

The couple looked at each other like they were the only people in the world. Toby couldn't help by wonder how the brilliant brunette in front of him got even more beautiful every day. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. Spencer was thinking the exact same thing.

Spencer and Toby recited the traditional vows quickly, eagerly wanting to get to the important part.

"Do you, Toby Phillip Cavanaugh, take Spencer Jill Hastings to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Toby said, his smile growing larger than ever.

"And do you, Spencer Jill Hastings, take Toby Phillip Cavanaugh to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"

Before Spencer had time to respond…

"Hell yeah she does!" a certain blonde maid of honor yelled, causing everyone in the church to laugh – except for the pastor who gave her a disapproving and annoyed glance.

"I do," Spencer managed to say through her laughter.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Toby didn't hesitate. He pulled Spencer in close and kidnapped her lips. The Cavanaugh's shared a tender, passionate kiss before pulling apart and dancing their way back down the aisle.

* * *

The reception was held in a dimly lit restaurant. Tables surrounded a giant, wooden dance floor that was being put to good use. No one was sitting; everyone was on their feet doing _the Dougie, the Wobble, _and _the Cupid Shuffle._

"Time for the bride and groom's first dance. Please clear the dance floor," the DJ announced, slowing down the beat of the music.

Spencer and Toby made their way towards each other. _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _rang throughout the large room, bouncing off the walls and echoing.

"You remembered?" Spencer asked, tears in her eyes. Toby wrapped his arms around her middle as they started to sway together.

"Of course I remembered," he answered, kissing away her happy tears. "I love you so much, Mrs. Cavanaugh."

"I love the sound of that. And I love you too." Her mocha orbs met his sky blue ones and they remained like that for most of the song; occasionally sharing sweet, chaste kisses. Toby was whispering the lyrics, only for Spencer to hear as they moved together.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

When the song ended, Jason came over to dance with Spencer.

"How does it feel to be married, little sis?" Jason asked.

"Let's put it this way - I haven't stopped smiling since the ceremony," she told him honestly.

"I told you so," the older Hastings said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Told me what?" Spencer wondered.

"Well, actually CeCe told you so."

"Jay, seriously. What did you two tell me?" Classic Spencer – always needed to know what was going on.

"We both said you'd get married to Toby," Jason revealed.

Spencer looked across the room and made eye contact with the oh-so-fabulous CeCe, who just winked and waved her fingers in the brunette's direction.

"I guess you were right," Spencer admitted, actually glad that Jason got to say "_I told you so"_.

Jason smiled proudly. "I guess I have to go thank my girlfriend for her psychic talents. I actually was right for once," he said, laughing with Spencer.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with tons of food and even more dancing. Most of the guests had left and only Toby, Spencer and the clean-up crew remained. The couple's honeymoon would be spent in Paris, but their flight didn't leave until tomorrow.

Toby was saying goodbye to his dad while Spencer waited in the dining room to give her husband yet another surprise.

"Hello, Toby" she greeted him as he walked towards her.

"What's behind your back?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked innocently, wearing a smirk.

"I know you're holding someth –"He was interrupted by cake flying towards his chest. Luckily, he dodged it.

"You better start running, Super Spence," he warned, laughing to himself.

Spencer took his advice and kicked off her heels before dashing towards the elevator. Toby caught up with her and lifted her up effortlessly in his arms. He carried her up to their suite as she shouted.

"Toby Cavanaugh! Put me down this instant!" She was laughing, but trying to maintain a sense of seriousness.

He let her drop onto the king sized bed and showered her with kisses along the curve of her neck her neck. She let her hands roam his chest and toned stomach and Toby left a trail of kisses down her body. Soon, clothes were shed and Toby looked straight into Spencer's mahogany eyes.

"I love you so much. I always will and I will spend every day proving that to you."

"I love you too, Toby."

With that, they surrendered to a night of endless love making and intense passion.

* * *

**A/N: We only have the Epilogue left. It's just a glimpse of Spencer and Toby's future together. Maybe some Spoby BAY - BEHS! Have a great rest of the weekend!**

**xo**

** -Em**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**7 years later…**

Life for Toby and Spencer only got better. They moved into a giant, Victorian style house built by Toby and lived the lives of a happily married couple.

Aria and Ezra had three children, Samara and Emily got married soon after gay marriage became legal in Pennsylvania and were on the waiting list for adoption, and Hanna and Caleb were expecting their first little one.

As for the Cavanaugh couple, they had been blessed with...

"Christopher, that's excellent!" Spencer praised her 6 year old munchkin. He had curly chestnut tresses like his mother, and sky blue eyes like his father.

Christopher beamed at Spencer. "I gonna build stuff like daddy," he mumbled as he rearranged the wooden blocks on the floor.

After a moment, the little boy turned to face his mother. "Mommy? Is da baby kicking?" he asked, his little finger pointed to Spencer's enlarged abdomen.

Spencer smiled at the little boy. He was caring, just like Toby. She took Chris's hand and guided it to her stomach. He waited patiently, his face scrunching up as he focused.

His eyes lit up with excitement when he felt it. "Wello, sissy!" he whispered to his mother's stomach.

Spencer's eyes were brimming with tears. It wasn't just the pregnancy hormones; she was proud of her little man. She couldn't believe how far she'd come with Toby. She was the happiest she'd ever been and now she had the best little boy, plus a little girl on the way. This was definitely not how she pictured her life a few years ago, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm home!" Toby said, coming into the living room where his family was resting. He leaned over to give Spencer a long kiss.

"Ewww," Christopher whined, shielding his eyes. Spencer and Toby just giggled.

"How was school, little man?" Toby asked his son, scooping him up into his arms.

"Good, daddy. Looky what I builded!" The child squirmed out of Toby's hold and took hold of his hand, dragging him over to show off his masterpiece.

Spencer watched her two favorite boys interact from her spot on the couch. She relaxed and watched them play as she rubbed her stomach.

Later that night, Toby and Spencer lay in bed. The loving husband showered Spencer with kisses.

"Toby! It tickles!" Spencer whisper-squealed, trying not to wake Christopher who was sleeping soundly in the next room.

Toby left a trail of kisses along her very pregnant stomach before pulling the old, stretched out, blue shirt back down.

"I can't believe you've kept that all this time," Toby said as he lay next to his beautiful wife.

"Of course I did. It's my favorite. I have a few more of your shirts stuffed in the back of the closet. I had this theory that if I took all of them one by one, you'd eventually have to go around naked," she revealed with a smirk.

"Well, aren't you clever?" Toby replied, pressing his lips to hers. After a long, lingering kiss, he pulled back. "You know, you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen."

"Thanks, Terrific T. And you are the best husband. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to make your beautiful, pregnant wife some food. I'm craving tacos!" Spencer said, laughing.

Toby just smiled at her. "Anything for you, Super Spence." He gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up to pamper her.

"I love you, Tobes!" she shouted after him.

"Love you, too!" echoed from down the hall.

Spencer's heart swelled. That was all it took for her to feel good. She could definitely say that she was happy now. Toby Cavanaugh found her in a time of boredom and struggle. He showed her that love does exist and took her on one hell of an adventure. This blue eyed man had found her and helped her feel like she was something special.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I waited a long time to upload this because honestly, I didn't want to end this story. I don't know any of you but I love you. You've supported me so much. I could be having a bad day but when I come home and read your reviews, I cry from happiness. Thank you so much.**

**My next story should be up soon. It's not the original idea I had, but I came up with another one. The other idea is something I would rather keep personal. But, I will continue writing for FanFiction this summer. **

**Have a good week**

** -Em**

**xo**


End file.
